


Brothers and Trials

by DoctaDaFeels (DawnTotadile)



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, Childhood Trauma, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fights, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 60,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTotadile/pseuds/DoctaDaFeels
Summary: I humanized the penguins of Madagascar and they had a crazy life in this AU. No, not everything makes sense, but all things considered "You didn't see anything" anyway... I did though...





	1. Skipper

The storm raged on as the sound of a screaming woman echoed through the nearly empty clinic. When the last bit of lightening of the night crashed, a new cry came out as the old voice gasped its last. A tiny baby with black hair and disturbingly ice blue eyes cried as he felt the coldness of the world. His blue eyes looked at the still form that had been his mother for all of two seconds. She had been found on the streets in the middle of labor and rushed to the nearest clinic, which happened to be the Andrews Clinic in Downtown New York City. She hadn’t been able to even give her name, or her child’s name. There was no sign of a father, only the boy’s mother, who was now dead on the table while the boy was in the hands of the doctor who had delivered him.  
“Dr. Luna”, also known as Mariam Lunar Andrews, was a kind young lady who ran the clinic with her husband, Peter Andrews. They had opened the clinic after retiring from their successful lives as international spies for a secret organization known as the Arctic Force. Mariam was a young woman in her early twenties with cool brown eyes and jet black hair. In fact, the baby in her arms could have very well been her own at the moment, if she hadn’t just delivered it from its mother’s womb.  
Peter was a brown haired man with startling dreamy blue eyes and an adorable factor about him was increased by a ray that he had been blasted with in his early days as an agent. He sighed and shook his head as he confirmed the young lady’s death.  
“Mariam, why don’t you take him in for examinations. I’ll try again to revive her.”  
Mariam took the baby through the tests and was impressed with his silence as soon as he was away from his mother. He just kept looking at her with those cold eyes, and yet, they were full of warmth, life, and hope. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear that he was trying to judge her as an enemy or an ally. When she was done, she sat down with the baby in her arms on her couch. She sighed with a soft smile at the sleeping babe that was now an orphan.  
“What are we going to do with you…? You’re such a brave little soldier…”  
Peter walked in with a heartbroken look on his usually happy face. His saddened gaze said it all. “I couldn’t revive her. We lost her.”  
“Easy, Peter… it was bound to happen one of these days. We aren’t perfect.” Mariam said soothingly. She clutched the baby closer by instinct. “We can’t save everyone.”  
“Yes, I know, but… what about the baby? We have to do something with him, and the orphanage is out of the question, those things are cruel. He wouldn’t last a year.”  
“He’s a tough little boy, no doubt about that, but you are right… he can’t go to an orphanage… can we adopt him?” She looked at her husband with pleading eyes.  
“What?” Peter was surprised at the sudden request from his wife. She usually thought things through rather than go through without a plan.  
“Well you don’t want us to have one of our own because you’re afraid that they’ll have all our skills from our days as agents, and he just lost his mother. We were wanting to adopt anyway, so…” She batted her brown eyes at him pleadingly. “We can adopt a whole platoon of kids! Please! He can be the cap’n!” She was excited now with the idea.  
Peter closed his eyes as he concentrated on separating his wife’s crazy agent talk from her sensible doctor talk. He sighed as he opened his eyes and rubbed the little boy’s head softly as he started to wake up. “I suppose you also have a name for him, Doctor Luna?”  
Mariam smirked at her code name, it was given to her to signify she was a doctor, and she was insane sometimes. “Of course I have a name for him! I said we’ll get a whole platoon of children, and he’s going to be the skipper of it! Skipper Andrews of the Andrews platoon!” She smiled as she hugged the now giggling boy tightly.  
“Of course he is… of course… and Skipper, really?”  
“You have a reason why not?”  
“Heh, no, I actually think it suits him, look at those fierce blue eyes. He’ll be a leader for sure. I wish him the best.”  
“We’ll be there to help him, don’t worry.”  
Peter smiled. “Right, our own little soldier, Skipper Andrews… ya know, I think I could get used to that.” The baby giggled once more too before he started crying for food. “Guess he needs his rations, huh?”  
“I’m on it.”


	2. Kowalski

It had been nearly three years since Skipper Andrews had been born and adopted by the Andrews. He had been able to help the patients keep calm by smiling and playing out what he called the “Cute and Cuddly” act. He was an adorable little boy with a military buzz cut and a camouflage t-shirt over his pull-ups. He had surprised everyone when he had started talking at a year and a half old. His first word was “Evasive!” when he had gotten into trouble for knocking over a picture. His father had been so stunned that he had forgotten about the broken picture frame and his mother just laughed. She had been sure to get a picture of her husband’s face that day, as it was certainly a rarity to stun him.  
Then they heard it. The fire alarm. Not the one for their house in particular, but the one for the town. One of their little neighborhood houses was on fire. Being the closest clinic, and feeling responsible for their friends and neighbors, the Andrews got into their ambulance and raced down the block. Within ten minutes of disregarding the speed limits and barely dodging the people running to help out, the Andrews made it to the house in question.  
“Oh no! It’s the Kewls’ house!” Peter said as he parked the ambulance. Skipper ran out to help keep the kids back, as he sensed that the large hot orange light was bad. The older people, along with Peter and Mariam started putting out the fire. “Kurtis, Shayla! Are you there! Answer me!” Peter called out, along with some of the others to the couple that lived in the currently burning place.  
“MOMMY! DADDY!” The voice was young, scared, and hoarse from calling out to his parents that barely anyone heard it. Skipper glared. He knew that the adults were all too busy to hear it over the roaring sound that came with the bad light.   
He glanced to his parents and noticed his mother had heard the voice as well. She noticed his determination and for a second couldn’t tell if he was really a toddler, or a soldier. He ran. Before his mother could call out to him, Skipper was already in the fiery inferno that had once been the home to two scientists and their toddler, who wasn’t much younger than Skipper. Skipper had never met them, but he knew that he had this unnatural urge to help them, or at least try to.  
He ran through the falling rubble and fire filled maze and found a boy who was slightly taller than him trying to drag a dead body through the blaze. His electric blue eyes were filled with tears. “Daddy, come on! Don’t leave me!” He cried out as he struggled to drag his father’s body, or at least wake him up.  
Skipper looked at the boy and then at his father. He knew that he couldn’t save the adult, but he was certain he could still save the little boy. “Hey, come on, we need to get out of here!”  
“But…” The boy looked back to his dad and checked his pulse, surprising Skipper. He gasped and cried. “No… dad…”  
“Come on, we need to get you out of here. He wouldn’t want you to die with him if you could live! We need to get you out of here before this place crumbles!”  
He started to drag the boy who started to run right beside them. As they got closer to the door, they started crawling on the ground to avoid the smoke. Skipper looked at the tears in the toddler’s eyes along with the anger in his expression, as though something was out of place. Skipper could tell, this kid wasn’t normal.  
As the two ran out of the fiery house and into the arms of Mariam Andrews, the taller was crying and looking back to his home. “My parents… my home…” Mariam placed the two boys down and looked into the flames while Skipper kept his eyes on the other boy. “I’m all alone now…”  
Skipper glared at the fire and then at the crying little boy as he crumpled to his knees. He walked up to the little boy and slapped him upside the head. The boy looked at him in shock. Skipper then put a hand on his shoulder. “You aren’t alone. Look around you. All these people came to try and help. We may not have made it in time to stop the fire and save your parents, but at least we tried to help. At least you’re safe.”  
“Thanks…” The little boy then stood up and glared at the flames. “What do I do now though?”  
At this Skipper grimaced. He didn’t really know. “I guess we need to look at our options… and figure something out…”  
“Heh, I always have options… I just don’t know how to get them to work on my own…”  
Skipper smiled. “I’m Skipper Andrews… and I know how to work with options…”  
The other boy glanced at him and smiled back. “Heh, I’m Kowalski Kewl… thanks for pulling me out of the fire, Skipper.”  
“Someone had to do it.” Skipper smiled as he gave a noogie to the taller boy. This caused Kowalski to laugh as he tried to break out of it. “Can’t have a smart kid like you get fried while you could still change the world. Kid like you could save the world one day. Who knows?”  
At this, Mariam and Peter came up to the boys, now that the fire was under control. Mariam and Peter looked at the boys and then at eachother. They had already known that Skipper was more mature than he should be, and that he didn’t act like a normal toddler. Now this other boy had just been orphaned, and he was also acting differently. Mariam looked at Peter with those desperate pleading eyes. Peter just sighed and nodded.  
“Kowalski?” The two boys stopped and looked at Mariam. “How would you like to stay with us?”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Mariam smiled as she picked up the little boy.  
Kowalski then looked to Skipper and asked a question that reminded everyone that he was still a child, a toddler even. “Can he be my brother?”  
Skipper looked to his parents with pleading eyes, along with his new friend. He wouldn’t mind having a brother who was smart, possibly smarter than him.  
“I don’t see why not.” Peter smiled as he picked up Skipper.  
Kowalski then took another minute to think about this. “Are you going to be my new mommy and daddy?”  
The two adults looked to each other and smiled. Mariam hugged Kowalski tighter. “If you’re okay with that, I think that would be alright.”  
Kowalski smiled as he fell asleep. He had lost his parents, but had gained a new family. He hoped that he could someday repay his new brother for his help. ‘I’ll do my best to be the best brother ever…’ Kowalski never forgot his real parents and family, but his little brother also made sure that he never forgot that he wasn’t alone. With Skipper by his side, he’d never be alone ever again.


	3. Rico

No one was sure where he had come from, or why he was there. All they knew about the young toddler was that he was troublesome and tended to search dumpsters for his next meal. He just showed up one day trying to find something to eat.  
Today he was running for his life, or at least, that was how he felt. Child Services were after him again, and getting closer. He ran down an alley and felt certain that he was doomed until a hand reached out, and dragged him into a dumpster’s hidden bottom. His sky blue eyes widened with fear as he looked a boy who was slightly taller than him holding him back against the dumpster while another who looked similar to him ran off. Kowalski held Rico back while Skipper ran off to distract the adults. All three of them having black hair and blue eyes, the adults didn’t pay much attention until they caught Skipper, who cried for his mother. Mariam, who had noticed the switch and what was going on, immediately went along with the act and took her child from the child services while scolding them for scaring her baby boy.  
Kowalski waited until both his mother and his older brother came for them before letting go of Rico. He smiled to the confused younger boy. “You okay? Those big meanies shouldn’t have been chasing you like that.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine… why did you guys do that… never mind that, How did you do that? You’re just little kids!”  
“Hey, I’m three and a half, mister!” Kowalski pouted. Mariam smiled as she patted her stomach. She was pregnant and was sure that this young boy needed her just as much as the others did. She smiled even more with the little kick that came from her stomach when Kowalski and Skipper spoke. The baby wanted to meet their big brothers.  
“Yeah, and I’m four next month!” Skipper said proudly.  
“What about you, young man? How old are you?” Mariam asked softly as she picked up the messy toddler.  
“I’m three years old and… a month old. Are you going to send me back to the white place with the meanies in black?”  
Mariam smiled softly to the child. “No, I think I’ll keep you for my own. You’ll have a family if you want. How does that sound?”  
“I’m Rico… I think I’d like a family.” Rico smiled, tears filling his eyes. These three were the first beings to be nice to him since he could remember.  
“Well Rico, I’m Mariam, and I’m going to be your new mommy.” She smiled. “Come along boys, let’s get you little soldiers cleaned up. We can’t have a dirty platoon, now can we?”  
“Nope!” Skipper smiled, following his mother without question. “I’m Skipper, and this is my brother, Kowalski. He's the Lt. and I'm the Cap'n!" Skipper said proudly. He loved playing military games, not that Kowalski minded, so long as he was able to play the scientist.  
"Do you want to play army guys too?" Kowalski asked as they entered the clinic that they all lived in. It was a nice little house that doubled as a clinic for the neighborhood.  
Rico thought about it. "I'm the guy who blows stuff up and finds all the supplies!"  
"Right! You're the sergeant, he's the options guy, and I'm the action guy!" Skipper laughed and the boys all smiled. It was the start of a good team, and in Mariam's mind, the start of a beautiful brotherly relationship.


	4. Private

Kowalski didn't regret what he had just seen, what he had been allowed to see, what he regretted was his stomach not holding up to it all. Little Private Andrews, weighing at 12 ounces with jet black hair and baby blue eyes, had just been born, and Kowalski Andrews had volunteered to help his father deliver his new brother. Skipper had warned him about it though, and had kept Rico back while holding out a bucket for Kowalski. Skipper and Rico were sitting outside the room on a bench. One of Skipper's hands was being clenched by Rico, who didn't like the screaming that was coming from the room, while the other hand was occupied by a bucket for Kowalski, should he come running out in need of it. Skipper was impressed with how long Kowalski had lasted though. He had managed to last through the entire delivery and only threw up after they had cleaned up little Private. The newborn baby was currently napping in his mother's arms after crying and feeding on and off for an hour.  
Skipper smiled as he patted his taller brother's back. "Most adults don't have the stomach for that, Kowalski. Don't worry. You did good."  
Kowalski was gasping for breath, and managed a smirk at his older brother's compliment. "Thanks, Skipper."  
That night, the three brothers slept in the hospital room with their mother and their newest brother. Peter smiled as he found them all asleep and smiling. The three boys were asleep at different positions surrounding their mother and their youngest brother. Peter smiled. It was like they had tried to stay up and defend their little brother from any new dangers that were possible. "…probably trying to defend them from nightmares." He placed a small blanket on each of the boys and rubbed his new child's head. He then whispered, "Your brothers will always be there for you, even when we can't, Private. So don't ever worry about that."  
Private opened his eyes for a moment and smiled knowingly before closing them again, drifting into a peaceful sleep, filled with his family that surrounded him. He wasn't afraid. He knew that his father was right. His big brothers would always be there for him.


	5. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the sad chapters. Prepare for feels. I warn you.

It was two days before Private's first birthday. Kowalski woke up from his bed, startled by a small sound that had haunted his nightmares for years. "Skipper, Rico! Get up!" He jumped off of his upper bunk on the bunk bed that he shared with Skipper. He ran to the window as his brothers started to get up. His eyes widened in fear as he looked at a shadow in the street. "No! Not again!" He bolted as a Firecracker was set off and thrown at the house. He grabbed his glasses and rushed towards his parents' room. "MOM, DAD! FIRE!" He called.  
Skipper woke up instantly with that word. He knew that Kowalski wasn't one to exaggerate when it came to fire. "Rico, follow him. Make sure he gets out. I'm going after the Private!" The two nodded and set to their tasks.  
Skipper ran to the nursery, thankfully there were no patients that night, and only Private was asleep in the nursery. The little baby looked around wide eyed, trying to look around the room, but only finding his crib. Skipper grabbed the baby as the fire started to enter the nursery. "Don't worry Private, Skipper's got ya, and I'm not letting go, baby brother…" He thanked god that his brother was so sensitive to the lighting of firecrackers now and hoped that they would all be alright.  
Rico found Kowalski trying to open the door to their parents' room. Rico had been told about the fire and how Kowalski was now sensitive to the sound of firecrackers and fireworks. "Dad, come on! Mommy, please! Not again, please, not again!" Rico rarely found his older brothers crying, but there was no doubt about it, Kowalski Kewl Andrews was crying. They barely noticed a flash of light from inside the room. "What was …?"  
"Kowalski!" Rico started coughing from the smoke. It didn't seem to bother his older brother, but it was bothering him. "'Walski!" Kowalski looked at his little brother. He had failed again! Both their parents were gone, but what was that flash of light? What had happened in there, and where were their parents if not in the room? "Walski!" Rico suddenly pushed him out of the way of falling debris, gaining a scratch on his face and being knocked unconscious.  
"Rico!" Kowalski glared as he lifted the debris off of his unconscious brother. "I'm not losing my little brother too!" He proceeded to lift his little brother and carried him with surprising strength towards the nearest window. "Hang on, Rico!" He jumped, holding his brother tightly, through the window and landed on a set of pillows that Skipper had placed. "Skipper!"  
"What happened to Rico?" Skipper's ice blue eyes filled with fear and concern for his little brothers. He started to help lift Rico off of Kowalski.  
"Some stuff fell on him, and he got a nasty scar from it. I think the smoke might have also damaged his voice. I couldn't save mom and dad… I failed again, Skipper! There was a flash in their room and…" Skipper pulled his crying brother away from the fire and towards the alley that he had hidden their littlest brother in.  
When they arrived in the alley, Skipper led them to the hole in the dumpster that led to a secret room in another building. They didn't know how the place came to exist, but they knew it had been abandoned for some time and that it was their secret hideout. Skipper and Kowalski laid Rico onto a bed and gave him an oxygen mask that Skipper had snuck in a few months ago. It was their own personal hospital so that they wouldn't get into trouble if something had gone wrong. They were always able to patch themselves up before their parents could find out. Skipper waited for Rico to wake up before saying anything.  
Rico woke up with a start and looked around desperately for his brother. He was relieved to find that both his older brothers were safe and that they were in their secret base. "How ya feeling, Rico?"  
" Eh-kay" He put a hand to his throat and started to rub it. He sounded horrible, but he just looked tired. "A bout oo guys?"  
The two older brothers looked to each other, and then back to their little one. They could understand him, but they also knew that he was having trouble speaking. "We're fine. You need to get some rest. You've been through a lot tonight… everything will be better in the morning." Skipper then looked to Kowalski who was knocking his head against a wall. "Kowalski, stop that! It wasn't your fault! In fact, if anything you're warning saved us!" Skipper put a hand on his younger brother. "Hey, we have to stick together. We're all we have at the moment. When dawn comes, I'll make my way over to Granny Acorn's place and call Uncle Manfredi and Uncle Johnson, alright? Everything will be okay."  
Kowalski looked to his older brother, tears streaming from his face. "I couldn't save them… I failed again…" Skipper held his brother close, patting him on the back.  
"You did your best. We need to be strong though. For Private's sake at least, alright, Lt.?" Skipper himself was holding back a sob, hoping to not cry in front of his little brothers. "Come on, into bed you two. I need to check on the Private." Kowalski nodded and tucked himself into a small bunk next to Rico's. "We're going to be just fine, boys. As long as we stick together, we can handle anything they throw at us. Right?"  
"Right!" the two younger brothers chorused as they smiled at their oldest brother. No matter how hard things got, or what went wrong, he would always be there to help them. Skipper was as set in stone as anything, and that was what made them grateful to have him around. He was their steady rock in the sea of confusion. Skipper was a constant that they would always hold onto in their lives.  
Skipper walked over to the makeshift bed that he had made for Private. They hadn't planned on showing him the place till he was three, but this had been an emergency. Private looked up at his oldest brother and noticed the sadness in his eyes. Private didn't like seeing his brothers sad. "Skipper?"  
The three brothers jolted from where they were. Rico and Kowalski heard the small British accent from their beds, and Skipper, being right in front of the child, stood petrified. Kowalski and Rico rushed to his side and all three looked at the youngest Andrews brother.  
"Did he just…"  
"Uh-huh…"  
"But, he's only…"  
"Skipper?" Private pointed towards the eldest brother. Then he looked at the other two and giggled. "Walski!" He pointed to the glasses wearing boy, who put a hand to his mouth to cover a gasp. Private then smiled and pointed to the youngest of his older brothers who now wore a scar on his face. "'ico? Urt?" He managed to ask.  
Rico couldn't help but smile and ruffled the child's hair. "I'm ood, li'l bro."  
Private smiled back and then drifted off to sleep, satisfied that his brother said he was alright.  
"Kowalski… should he be…?"  
"Technically, Skipper… no… but he is an Andrews, and we all have developed at incredible speeds apparently… so… being the only biological child of our parents, I suggest that we take it as normal and be grateful he didn't ask for mom or dad…" His hushed tones brought concern, and yet his answer brought them relief. Private, it seemed, would be a fast learner.  
"Yeah…"


	6. Uncles

"Found them!" Johnson Andrews called out to his twin brother as he looked in an alleyway. Skipper was comforting Kowalski while Rico was playing with baby Private, showing him what he did for fun and how he learned to count. Apparently, Rico used to stack cans for fun, when he could find them.  
"Oh thank god!" The Andrews twins were a couple of bachelors that lived in an old apartment building nearby. They had been out of town on work, but they came as soon as they heard the news about the fire and their brother's family from Skipper and Granny Acorn. The boys had been in the hideout for a week now, but came out each day to wait in the alley, so that no one found their hideout. "Are you boys alright?" They both had brown hair and blue eyes, an Andrews' trait to be sure.  
Skipper and Kowalski looked up at their uncles. They had met them a few times, and had even met their mother's brother, Nigel Tux once, but other than that, they still depended on their parents. Skipper took a deep breath. He needed to take care of his brothers. "Yeah, we're fine… Rico's voice is pretty bad though. We don't know if he'll ever recover from it, but at this point we're all just glad we made it out alive." His ice blue eyes were cold, hard, and full of commitment. He was a survivor, born and bred, just like the rest of them, and he wasn't going to leave a man behind, not if he could help it.  
"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll take care of you kids."  
The four boys were brought to a nearby apartment where their uncles lived. It was a start, that much was for sure, and it was better than the alley way that their uncles thought they lived in, but Skipper had a gut feeling that something would go wrong here too, and a look at Kowalski said it all. Kowalski knew what was going to happen as well. They weren't going to be able to stay there long either…


	7. On Our Own

It was Private’s third birthday, and Kowalski was worried. Not about Private at the moment, per say, but about his older brother Skipper, and their uncles, Manfredi and Johnson. They had been missing for three days now. He had called up Granny Acorn, the little old lady who lived down the street and ran the local marketplace, and asked if she had seen any of them.  
“…no, I haven’t. I’m starting to get worried too, so let’s go and check with the police… but I want you to make sure those brothers of yours are in a safe place, I don’t think you should leave them in the apartment.”  
“I know somewhere, no worries. I’ll meet you at the market after I make sure Private and Rico are safe.”  
“Alright, Brain-boy, you’d better hurry though. It’s not like Soldier boy to leave you all alone for this long.”  
“Right. See you soon, Granny.” Kowalski hung up the phone and then looked to his little brothers. Rico was playing with Private, showing him different blocks and what each of them had on them. “Rico, Private… we’re going to HQ now. I’m leaving Skipper a note in case he shows up, alright?”  
“ m’kay, K’Walski!” Rico grunted as little Private nodded and giggled.  
“Yeah, yeah, HQ, HQ! Home, home.” Private didn’t talk much in front of adults, but his brothers knew that he was learning, and learning fast. “We go home!”  
Rico nodded as he placed his little brother on his back for a piggyback ride. Though he was the youngest of the seven year olds, Rico was also the second biggest of them, and would do anything to protect his little family, especially his little brother, whom all three had come to adore. Private had shockingly jet black hair like his mother, but he had his father’s dreamy blue eyes. Even though Private was the youngest, he was no slacker either. He had started trying to mimic his brothers when they practiced for their martial arts class every day.  
After dropping Private and Rico off at their HQ behind the dumpster in the alley that they usually hid in, Kowalski ran off towards the marketplace to meet up with Granny Acorn. Granny Acorn was a nice old lady who had greyish hair and silver eyes. She was a thin lady, but the kind that made almost everyone call her “Granny” whether they were related to her or not.  
Granny took young Kowalski to the police department, hoping to help the young man find his family. While Granny tried to explain everything to the police, Kowalski was pacing back and forth. He had to figure out where his brother was. “Skipper wouldn’t make us worry like this. He’s always careful. He knows we need him. Surely he wouldn’t leave us to our own… no what am I saying. Skipper wouldn’t abandon anyone. It’s not in his nature. He’s too loyal… there has to be some sort of explanation… something logical…” He then noticed one of the officers had left. “Where did…” The officer then came back with… “SKIPPER!” Kowalski ran to his slightly shorter brother and pulled him in for a hug. “Are you alright? What happened to you? Do you realize how worried we all were? Even Private was worried!” He stood back a pace as he felt his older brother’s tears fall onto his shirt. “Skipper? What’s wrong?”  
“They’re dead… I couldn’t save them… I lost them... Manfredi… Johnson… they were shot… bank robbery… they were just shot down… not even given a chance…” His ice blue eyes were filled with tears for the first time that Kowalski could remember. Skipper rarely cried!  
Kowalski brought his big brother in for another hug. “We’ll figure something out. Everything will be okay. Just don’t worry, Skipper. We’ll figure out something.”  
Skipper noticed his little brother was also starting to cry. He patted the taller on the back. “Yeah. After all, you’ve always got some options, right, Kowalski?”  
Kowalski stood back and wiped his eyes. “Yeah, we’ve got options, Skipper. Let’s get going, I left the others back at HQ and they were already worried about you.”  
“Yeah, we better hurry then, heh. Can’t leave the Sargent all alone with the Private for long. They might blow up the HQ.” Skipper gave a weak smile to his younger brother. Kowalski and Skipper left after telling Granny they were going home.  
The moment that the two entered the HQ, Private ran up to Skipper and hugged wrapped his tiny arms around his brother’s waist. “Skipper!”   
“Easy, Private, easy.” He stroked the child’s head as Rico smirked. Rico and Kowalski got started on making dinner out of the supplies that they had in the HQ. Skipper picked up Private in his arms. “Listen, Private. I’ve got to tell you and Rico something.”  
“They aren’t coming back, are they?” Private looked up to Skipper with his big baby blue eyes. Skipper bit his lip. Private knew more than he should’ve, as usual. He was getting smarter at a scary pace, but he wasn’t as smart as Kowalski had been at his age, that was a relief at least.  
Skipper rubbed the kid’s hair softly. “Yeah, sorry, Private.” The little boy’s grip tightened on his oldest brother. “I couldn’t save them.”  
“It’s okay, Skipper. No one’s perfect. Not even someone as amazing as you.” Skipper felt tears well up in his eyes again. His little brother was taking this pretty well. He seemed to be wiser than the rest of them. “Besides, as long as you keep coming home, we’ll be fine. Nothing can stop us as long as all four of us are together.” Private looked up at his big brother with his wide baby blue eyes filled with tears. “We’re going to be okay, right?”  
Skipper hugged his brother closer to him and looked up at his two other brothers. Kowalski and Rico were both looking at him expectantly. They knew that they were just kids, but somehow they felt that Skipper would always be able to save them. He was Skipper. No matter what he decided, the boys would follow him to hell and back. It was just how they knew him, how they trusted him. He knew that they were scared, but he also had confidence in them.  
He smiled weakly to his little brothers. “We’re going to be fine.” Kowalski had opened his mouth and was about to give the odds of survival for them. “No matter how the odds are stacked against us.” He gave a smirking glare to his nerdy Lt. Kowalski grimaced and shut his mouth. “Got it boys?”  
“Aye Skippah!” Private’s adorably cute voice piped up sleepily. It was then that Skipper noticed how tired the young boy was. The other two nodded their agreement. Skipper smiled and carried Private to one of the lower bunks of the two bunk-beds that were in the HQ.  
“Alright then, looks like we’re on our own again, boys.”  
Rico rubbed the back of his head. He remembered how he had been when he had first met Skipper and Kowalski. He had the most experience with surviving without adults. It had been hard to be on his own, but then he looked at his three brothers and smiled. He hadn’t had them back then. Now he had a team to back him up and with their combined knowledge and the HQ to stay at during the night, they would be just fine.  
“Eh, we’ll e okay.” Rico grunted. Skipper nodded with that knowing smirk while Kowalski just chuckled.  
“Odds against us, I’ll be amazed we survive the first month.”  
“I’ll take those odds.” Skipper smiled wide as he headed towards the little kitchen in the HQ. The HQ had almost everything they could ever want in an actual house. The only thing missing was some form of entertainment like a television, and their caring parents…


	8. Surviving the Odds

It had been two months since they had started living in the HQ, and much to Kowalski’s surprise, they were doing just fine. Every Monday through Friday, the boys would go down to the market place and work for Granny Acorn while she taught them the basics that they’d be learning in school. On Saturdays, they all went to the Martial Arts Dojo that was run by an old military soldier named Buck Rockgut.   
The three oldest had been enrolled in his classes before Johnson and Manfredi had died, and were advancing quickly through the ranks. After finding out what had happened, Buck tracked the four boys down to the market during one of their work hours and gave them a deal. They keep going to learn at his Dojo for self-defense lessons, and in return, they help him with teaching the younger classes. Skipper took on the deal so long as he got Private into a class as well. Buck had agreed to that with no trouble, much to the surprise of Kowalski.  
On Sundays, the boys went with Granny Acorn to the nearby church that their parents had brought them too as children. After they were done with that, they would go and do their own things in the HQ.  
Kowalski would work with the chemistry set that they had found in one of the rooms of the HQ. Rico was exploring the different rooms of the HQ, checking out where all the tunnels went to and what they would mean to the four boys. Skipper would practice his stealth on his brothers, mainly to watch them and see that they were being safe. He was surprised when he found Private was practicing his martial arts one time and even more so when he found the boy was trying to make a slingshot another time. This was their simple existence, and they didn’t mind it at all, or at least, if they did, they didn’t bother each other about it. They were hard workers, they were survivors, and they were brothers, but they were on their own. Even Kowalski had to admit that they were beating the odds for their age. They were the Andrews platoon after all.


	9. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be cute, and it was the holidays when I wrote this, so meh.

It was the day before Christmas and Skipper had decided to let his brothers go to the zoo. The leader had scoped out the security the day before and was satisfied that the zookeeper, Alice left shortly after the last feeding. The four went in stealthily over the gate. Kowalski was wearing a strange set of headgear that he said was supposed to give him night vision. Skipper rolled his eyes. “Kowalski, you don’t need night vision.”  
“Fine…” He took off the goggles reluctantly and placed them into his backpack. As the four took a step forward they stopped suddenly at the sight of four penguins standing in front of them. “Eh…”  
One of the penguins was a flat top, much like Skipper’s buzz cut. One had a round top like Kowalski’s mop head. Kowalski adjusted his glasses to get a better look at them. Another penguin had a scar just like Rico’s. The smallest penguin looked with wide big baby blue eyes at the youngest boy who had tilted his head, trying to figure out if he was just seeing things.  
“Kowalski, are these what you call penguins?” Little Private asked. He was now about three and a few months old. He was a curious little boy who believed in the good in people.  
The round headed penguin looked at the boy funny. “Yes, Private, these are penguins. The flightless birds of the South Pole.” The penguin then looked at Kowalski who felt a little disturbed by the penguin who seemed to be staring at him inquisitively. Rico was playing mirror with the penguin who had a scar over his beak in the same place as the one on his own face.  
Skipper then had an idea. “Hey, Kowalski… did you happen to bring that animal translator that you’ve been working on?”  
“Yes, but… it’s not tested…”  
“Well… no time like the present.” Kowalski nodded and brought out four small earpieces that he had made from trash and some supplies that he and Rico had found around the HQ in a storage room. He handed one to each of the boys while the penguins were squawking to each other.  
“…so yes, I’m sure I didn’t insert our files or DNA into a set of humans, Skipper!” The tallest of the penguins grumbled to the short flat top.  
“Blast, then we’ve got to wipe their memories.”  
“Skipper, it’s not like they’ve seen anything.” The shortest and cutest of the four pointed out. “Besides, look at them. They’re just kids. What are they even doing here?”  
The one with a scar shrugged. “I on oh.” Rico blinked in shock. The penguin even sounded like him.  
“Private, they could be spies, I mean, come on, did you see how they came in here? They entered over the gate. Over the gate, and in the middle of the night for that matter!”  
Private giggled at that. He had been holding onto Rico the whole time but now let go and walked over to the penguins. “Private, don’t…” Skipper warned the boy.  
“But Skippah, they’re cute… and cuddly…” Private, not wanting to disappoint his big brother sat down in front of the penguins. He wouldn’t touch them if it meant his big brother would be upset. He didn’t like making his brothers unhappy.  
Both Skippers looked at the boy with a pained expression. He was too adorable for them to handle at times. Private gave them a cute expression that nearly floored the boys and the penguins. The only one who wasn’t affected was the smallest penguin who was laughing at how adorable the boy was.  
“What the deuce? This kid has a Hyper Cute too!”  
“Holy fried halibut, Private, tone down the cuteness!”  
“Yes sah, sorry Skippah.” Private ended his head tilt and the hyper cute rainbow effect disappeared. The penguin Private just clapped his flippers and jumped on his toes with joy.  
“Kowalski, analysis…” The two Skippers said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.  
The penguin Kowalski looked up at his human counterpart and noticed the boys’ earpieces. “I take it you have translators in your ears?” The human nodded. “Skipper, it appears that they are our human counterparts. Some scientists believe that there is a human for every animal that is alike in personality and in some other ways. It appears that these four boys happen to be who we would be if we were human.”   
The two Skippers looked at the penguin incredulously while the weapons expert brought out a bat. The resourceful boy brought out his own bat as well. They chuckled nervously as they circled eachother. The human Kowalski nodded to confirm what his penguin counterpart had said.  
At this point, the two Privates had started to talk to eachother. “I’m Private.”  
“So am I. Do you like Lunacorns?”  
“What’s a Lunacorn?”  
“Oh, Lunacorns are these magical creatures that believe in friendship and caring for one another.” The penguin then whipped out two Lunacorn toys, both of which were larger than him. “Do you want to play Lunacorns with me?”  
The little boy nodded vigorously but then stopped and looked at his big brothers who were now all talking to their respective counterpart. “Skipper, can I play with the penguin Private, please?”  
The two Skippers stopped their arguing and looked at their littlest brothers. “Um… sure…?” The two didn’t really know what to do about the youngest duo yet, but they knew that two toddlers wouldn’t cause too much trouble, even if one of them was a penguin.  
The two Privates giggled like the toddlers they were. The penguin handed the human a Lunacorn. “Mine is Princess Self-Respectra, you can keep Prince Shares-a-lot!”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! Share and share alike.” Private smiled as the two of them started running around in a circle with their Lunacorn dolls.   
The two Skippers face palmed themselves. “Of course he’d find a playmate… why are you boys here anyway? It’s the middle of the night! Couldn’t you four have come back during the day with your parents?”  
The three boys who weren’t playing Lunacorns all grimaced and glanced downcast. Kowalski looked like he was going to cry and Rico nearly dropped his bat. The penguins looked at their counterparts with confusion.  
“We, um…”  
“Our parents…”  
“Ire… bad Kaboom…” Rico grunted, which shocked his penguin counterpart. He had never heard of a bad kaboom before.  
Skipper shook his head vigorously. “Look, I just wanted to show my brothers some animals that weren’t pigeons, cats, dogs, or in picture books. Is that a crime? It’s not like I’m kidnapping animals to do that. I’ll admit, bringing them here in the middle of the night wasn’t my best idea, but you have to understand that it was the only thing I could think of, alright?”  
The penguin Skipper sighed and looked at his own brothers while thinking about it. “Kowalski, Rico, show the boys around. I’m going to talk to this one. Why don’t you take the Privates around too. Make sure that none of them get hurt. Meet back here at 2300.” The penguins nodded and guided their respective counterparts away.  
Skipper sat down on a bench near the Penguins habitat with his penguin counterpart. “Thanks. We’ll be on our way soon enough. I just wanted them to see something cool.”  
“No need to apologize, kid. It’s Christmas anyway. So, no one’s looking out for you boys?”  
“No, just us. We lost our uncles a few months ago… Manfredi and Johnson were…”  
“Kid, trust me when I say even my version is classified. I understand what you were trying to do, but it’s still dangerous. You’re just lucky that we’re nice.” The two Skippers smirked at each other. They swapped a few stories and exchanged tactics. Turns out the two had more in common than just their names. They shared a brotherhood and similar lives in a way.  
When the boys made it back to their HQ, Private was sleepily hanging onto his new toy while riding Skipper’s back. Rico had a new baseball to go with his bat. Kowalski had gained a new tool set so he could work on his projects with less danger to his brothers. As Skipper set Private in his bunk, Private asked a question.  
“Penguins never swim alone… we’re like the penguins… eh, Skippah?” His baby blue eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.   
“Heh, yeah, Private. We’re penguins. The Andrews Penguins Platoon. Heh.” He smiled as he ruffled the toddler’s hair before making sure the others got into bed. “Never swim alone, eh? That sounds about right.”


	10. Rats

In the neighborhood, there were two groups you didn’t want to mess with, and everyone knew it. One was the Penguins, and the other was the Rats. The Rats were a group of thugs who lived in the sewers and came out for fights. Their leader was simply known as Rat King, and he had just made the biggest mistake of his thirteen years. He had heard that Kowalski was a genius, having invented a weather device that would accurately tell the weather better than any meteorologist. They had grabbed him and Private while the two of them were out getting some supplies.  
Private and Kowalski were on their way to an errand for Granny Acorn. When they didn’t return in an hour, Skipper and Rico knew something was wrong. They found Kowalski’s glasses cracked about two blocks from the market.  
“Rico… how do we track them?”  
Rico growled as he picked up Kowalski’s glasses and took a sniff. “ewer.” He started off running with his big brother right behind him. Rico knew more about the streets than anyone. “Rats.”  
“Rats?”  
“Uh-huh. Big meanies.” Rico lifted a sewer lid and dropped down. Skipper fell in behind him. Rico ran as fast as he could, diving through turns and narrow ends of the sewers, checking back once in a while to see if his big brother was still there. He smirked. Skipper was taking to the sewers as though he’d been there his whole life.  
They soon found a large room in the sewers. Rico and Skipper stayed on the bridge above the platform. They were in silent mode, but apparently someone else was not.  
“…and its almost done, alright? Just let my little brother down already. Can’t you see he’s scared?” Kowalski was pleading with a large teenager who looked like he had been on steroids. Skipper looked around for Private while Rico kept watch on Kowalski. Skipper found the toddler sitting in a small cage that was swinging over a river of sewer sludge. “Just let him down, please.” The pleading voice of Kowalski was crushing to his brothers, especially to Private, who believed it was his fault that his big brother was unhappy.  
Private looked around while clutching his Lunacorn. So far, he was worried that he was going to fall into the water below, because he couldn’t swim yet. He managed to get a peek at his big brother, Kowalski and worried about him getting hurt as well. His bright baby blue eyes closed for a moment.  
Kowalski was busy trying to make something for the Rats. It was a freshenizer ray of some sort, made to turn back the decaying cycle on old food and make it younger and fresher. Truthfully, it wasn’t that hard for Kowalski to make if he had the proper tools and equipment, but he was so nervous about Private that it was taking him longer. That and the tools being bad didn’t help his progress either.   
Skipper and Rico kept looking around for some options that they could use that wouldn’t endanger their brothers. What they didn’t count on was Private doing the same thing. When Private’s eyes opened, they had a cold calculating glare in them. He brought his Lunacorn to the outside of his cage and used its horn to unlock the cage as quietly as he could. He smirked when he heard a click.  
Skipper also heard the click and made his way over to investigate. He couldn’t help but feel pride as he saw his baby brother climb out of the cage with the Lunacorn in his hand. Private climbed up onto the top of his cage and clung to the chain that held it in the air. His eyes were back to being scared.  
Skipper reached his hand towards the terrified toddler. “Private?” Private looked up at his big brother with wide eyes and smiled. He instantly grabbed the older boy’s hand and was pulled up to the small bridge like structure. He gave Private the silent signal. The little boy nodded and smiled. He knew his big brothers wouldn’t let him down. Private then remembered one was still in trouble. Private pointed towards Kowalski with urgency. Skipper and Rico nodded.  
“THERE, it’s done, now let my little brother down from that cage this instant!”  
“Not until we test it.” The three brothers looked down at their fourth who had the laser beam pointed at him. “Lets see what it does to rotten food.” The Rat King pointed the laser at a pile of rotten, smelly old garbage. With a blast from the laser, the food was in its original freshened state and was no longer moldy and disgusting. “Well what do you know, the rumors are true, kid. You are a genius.”  
“Great, you put that together, now let my brother go!” The Rat grinned. He then shot the laser at the cage where Private was supposed to be. “NO!”  
“Oops, my bad.” The thug grinned evilly. “I wonder what it did to a toddler? Turn him back into a baby? Or maybe it just made it so that he’s too young to exist? What do you think, bird boy?” He had decided that he’d start calling the penguins “Bird Boys”.  
The three boys on the bridge looked to eachother and nodded. Time to get Kowalski out of there. Surprisingly, it was Private who made the comeback. “I think it just made me angry.” Private’s angry face was so cute.   
“Private!” Kowalski sighed in relief at his baby brother’s voice. He looked up to where it had come from as a smile replaced the grief stricken look on his face.  
“Kowalski, if you’re done playing with these boys, I’d say we’d better head home now.” Skipper gave a cocky smirk to his Lt.   
Kowalski nodded to his leader and did a fancy flip onto the nearby stairs and ran to meet his brothers. He looked towards the rats, some of them being just little boys, and grimaced. “Next time you guys need help, just ask. You didn’t need to threaten my brother.” Kowalski picked up Private and started running with Skipper and Rico right beside him.  
“Kowalski, next time do you think they’ll let me play outside the cage? I wouldn’t mind showing off my fighting moves. I’ve been practicing real hard.” His cute voice almost made the threat seem like an innocent question.  
Skipper and Rico laughed at their youngest brother’s gutsy question. Kowalski on the other hand grimaced and held his brother tighter. “I don’t think so, Private. They might not like us stopping by again.”  
“Guess not. Still, they weren’t very nice were they… why were they so mean, Kowalski?”  
“Um…”  
Skipper decided to answer that one. “Because they don’t have the advantages that we have, Private. If they had the advantages we do, then maybe they’d be nicer and help people.”  
“Can we help people, Skippah?” Private asked sleepily. It had been a long day for the little boy.   
“We already do, Private. After all, that’s what mom and dad did, so that’s what we do.”  
“I love you guys…” Private drifted to sleep as they reached the surface.  
“an e ove oo.” Rico smiled as he conveyed their thoughts. They’d do anything to keep their little brother safe, but now Skipper knew that Private was training himself to help his brothers too. Someday, he’d probably end up saving them.  
Hiding in the shadows was an adult with dark brown eyes, watching the four of them with amusement. ‘They’re just like their parents. In time, they’ll make great agents, but they still have more trials to face… I just hope that they can make it through the rest of the trials…”


	11. Skipper's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping the timeline a lot for the early chapters. I'll slow down soon enough

Skipper’s birthday was coming up, and the brothers were stuck on what to get him. Skipper was of course training at the moment in a training room that Rico had found the other month. He didn’t much care for his own birthday, but always made sure that the others had the best birthdays he could give them.  
Rico had decided to try his hand at cooking, and was mixing a collection of berries and sugar into small pastries that he would cook in the oven. Kowalski was working on making Skipper a mug for his coffee, as the boy had started drinking coffee after losing his uncles. Private on the other hand didn’t have an idea on what to do. He looked around at his makeshift toys that his brothers had gotten him and the toys that he still had from his uncles. He never played with those anymore though, but he knew that his brothers liked making things. He smiled.  
“I’ll make Skippah something too!” He grabbed his old drum and some stickers. He then grabbed an old bowl that he had been using for another drum. The bowl was made out of plastic and had been broken, but Private was only after a specific part. He then made his way into Kowalski’s “Lab” and grabbed the glue. “Skippah’s gonna love this!”  
Two hours later, Skipper found Private sleeping next to a makeshift captain’s hat. What surprised the eight year old most was that his little brother had tried to spell his name. “Skippah” was written in glitter glue on the “brim” of the hat. It was made out of the bottom of the boy’s drum and the visor was made out of a shard of the plastic bowl that had once been his other drum. Skipper picked up the sleeping three year old and hugged him. He then carried the boy to his bunk while Rico brought out their “Lunch” of what he now dubbed Sugar Bombs. Kowalski poured Skipper some of his favorite black coffee.  
Skipper couldn’t help but smile at his brothers. “You guys are the best team any commander could ask for.” Then he let out a few tears of happiness and brought the boys in for a hug while placing his new hat on his head. “And the best brothers anyone could ask for too.”


	12. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I'm jumping the timelines a lot in the beginning. I'll slow down soon though, and yes, this is Private's fourth christmas.

Private was struggling to find Christmas gifts for everyone. Usually each of his brothers would all work together to get one gift for each of them, but Private wanted to do something special. He was four years old for crying out loud! He put on a serious face and counted out the small amount of coins he had gotten from working with Granny Acorn. His big brothers, Rico and Kowalski, were now working with a nearby garage that was run by a man named Ted. Skipper was starting to get money from Buck for being an assistant sensei at the dojo.  
Private smiled as he counted out his money. “Wow, ten whole dollars!” Smiling happily, Private made his way to where his brothers were gathered in their “Living Room” in their base. It was a small room with a small table in the middle. Kowalski was working on his reading skills, with Skipper helping him. Rico was stacking cans again. “Skippah.”  
The oldest stopped what he was doing for a moment to smile towards the youngest. “What’s up, Private?”  
“I wanna go shopping with granny for Christmas gifts. Can I?”  
The three boys looked to eachother, then to the youngest and smiled. “I’ll take you to Granny’s, but you better behave, Private.” Skipper smiled as he ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“Yay!”  
Skipper dropped Private off and promised to come back for him in two hours. It would be one of the few times that they trusted Private to be on his own with someone other than them. Private smiled.  
Granny Acorn brought him to a store and let the little tyke run loose. He grabbed three items that were in his budget. He went up to the register to pay for them, but found that one of the items, an action figure he had chosen for Rico, was more expensive than he had thought. He frowned. Then he perked up as another idea came to mind. He ran back to the aisle that he had found the action figure in, grabbed a doll named Ms. Purdy, and then rushed back to the cashier. This doll was cheaper and he had managed to get some military clothes for her as well.  
When he presented the gifts on Christmas morning to his big brothers, he was a bit nervous. For Skipper, he had gotten a dinosaur toy that grew in water. For Kowalski, he had gotten an egg of fart-putty that he thought could be like a pet or lab buddy for his big brother. When he handed Ms. Purdy to Rico for Christmas, he was really nervous. He had wanted to give his brother something cool, but instead, he only had enough for a girly toy.  
When Rico looked at the doll, he grimaced at first when his little brother explained what happened. He then smirked as he dressed the doll for combat. He whispered something to Kowalski who just grinned. Kowalski took the doll into his lab for a few minutes and when he came out, the doll was no longer blonde, but instead, she had black hair just like the boys. “Well what do you know, now she looks like mom, eh, Rico?” Rico grinned as he held the doll. He then brought his little brother in for a hug. She may have started out as a Ms. Purdy doll, but now she was a commando mom doll for Rico, and he wasn’t going to lose her.  
Kowalski went back to his lab that night and looked at the fart putty that Private had suggested to be his pet. He smirked. “Maybe I might just make it come alive one day… then it really would be a pet…hmmm… Jiggles sounds like an appropriate name… but not today…hehe.” Kowalski then peeked into their bedroom that the four shared to check on the others. He smiled.  
Skipper was tucking in the other two, who were now sleeping on their respective beds. Rico had his new “Commando Mom” doll in his arms, hugging it like it would bring back his mother. Private was sleeping with his usual Lunacorn doll, but also with a new toy that his brothers had all gotten him, a little stuffed penguin. Skipper smiled as he ruffled the two’s hair like he did every night as they went to sleep. It had turned out to be a great Christmas for the four of them. “Cute and cuddly, just like always boys…”


	13. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning* Extremely sad chapter and the main idea that I had been given for some strange reason. Not to worry though, I guarantee happy endings with all my work. If you already have trouble reading my chapters because of how sad it is, sorry kid, you haven’t read anything yet…

A tall British agent with slightly grey hair and brown eyes walked into the room with a feeling he had never felt before, contempt. He felt contempt for this new director of the Arctic Force and his new policies. He looked at the old director, who was packing up his things with a fire in his eyes, but a neutral look on his face. He had been taken out of office due to his age, as the new one had said to the governments of the world.   
“What is it, Special Agent Classified? I need to find out what that monster’s done to my grandchildren.” The old man was a tough old bird to be sure. His most famous mission was taking down an entire operation on his own and rescuing something that had been deemed an “Experiment”. The old man didn’t even need to look to tell who it was that came into his office, he just knew, like it was instinct or something.  
“That’s actually why I’m here, sir…” Agent Classified had been asked to keep watch on the boys, but to not interfere with their lives unless it was a life or death matter since their uncles had been killed. The older agent looked towards the younger and sighed.  
“He’s going to harm them, isn’t he?”  
“I’m afraid it’s worse than that sir. He’s planning on taking them to separate facilities and train them in the worse possible way while telling them that the others are dead.”  
“When is this all happening?”  
“I’m afraid it’s going on, even as we speak.”  
“They’re just children… Private’s fifth birthday is today… you’d think that he’d have more tack than this…”  
“I do have some news that is… moderate, I suppose.”  
“What is it, Classified?”  
“They need caretakers, and since you are their grandfather, I managed to convince him to give one of them over to you for custody. He doesn’t want anything to do with… I believe his name is Richard?”  
“Rico.”  
“Ah, yes. Well, he’s willing to let you raise him as you please, so long as it doesn’t come back to haunt him.”  
“Then he shouldn’t have messed with the Andrews family… Thank you though… they’d just turn him into an experiment again…” The old man muttered.  
“Daniel… they’ve given me the oldest one, but the other two…”  
“What’s going to happen to them?”  
“They want to make the youngest into the next ‘Ace Andrews’. There’s also rumor about Doctor Blowhole getting ahold of the Kewl boy.”  
“But that mad man is dangerous! And as for ‘Ace Andrews’, Peter never forgave himself for becoming that. If they turn Private into something like that assassin, then…”  
“I know, but it’s out of our hands…”  
“No… no it’s not… You said you have Skipper, right?”  
“Yes, but I’m not allowed to have him anywhere near the other three boys, or you. He’s to remain believing that he is utterly alone.”  
“Oh no he’s not. You once told me that you saw them with a translator of some sort when they went to the zoo, right?”  
“Yes, but what of it?”  
“I may be old, but I still know how to hack a system. I’ll set up those things to work as communication devices for those boys. Make sure that they keep those things, I don’t care what strings need to get pulled, just do it. I am not letting them believe that they have no one left. I also want you to train Skipper. Anything you deem necessary, and anything he deems necessary.”  
“But he’s…”  
“Just a boy? You’ve seen their progress. Don’t give me that garbage. You know as well as I do that this is the best option we’ve got. I’ll train Rico as best as I can. Unfortunately, we can’t do much for Private and Kowalski, but we’ll try. I don’t want them to be destroyed like their mother and uncle were.”  
“But Nigel is fine, and Mariam was perfectly fine until the fire.”  
“No… no they weren’t. They were told that they were on their own. They’re own parents had been told that they were dead so that they didn’t look for them. Mariam wasn’t called Doctor Luna because of her middle name. She was called it because of her mental breakdown before she was assigned to Peter’s team. And there is a reason that Nigel is called Agent Doily! It’s literally all he talks about when he goes undercover.”  
Classified grimaced as he saw the truth in the statement. “Ah.”  
Daniel sighed. “When do I get Rico?”  
“Should be sometime this evening… are you sure about all of this?”  
“No, but unless you can convince them to leave those boys alone, then it’s our best option.”  
Private meanwhile was sitting on the cold hard cement of a cell, clutching onto his Lunacorn and penguin. He heard a crackle in his ear and remembered the Bluetooth like object that Kowalski had given everyone to talk to animals. He glared coldly at the man outside his cell. This was all his fault, but if he was patient enough, maybe he could learn how to save his brothers, and himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t have the heart to explain everything that happened that day, and I might do flashbacks later on about parts of it, but frankly it was just too sad for me to write out all the way. Now you know who’s been spying on the boys, and hey, they still have two relatives that are around, Uncle Nigel and Grandpa Daniel, whaddya know? :P


	14. Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Feels

Skipper glared at the boy sitting across from him along with the puffin standing behind him in a cage. He himself was holding his penguin counterpart back. He had been stuck as an agent for only a year, and already he was being banished from Denmark. It was all that stupid boy and that darn puffin’s fault.  
“If I ever see you again, Hans…” the penguin squawked while the Puffin just glared daggers at him.  
“Oh come now, Skipper, not in front of the humans…” The puffin chuckled.  
Skipper had his own words for the boy with that name. “Looks like we’ve been banished. Got anything to say about this, Hans?”  
“This mission wasn’t supposed to go this bad. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do now.” He looked downcast, and Skipper hated himself for it.  
“Hate me.” Skipper said it without hesitation.  
“What?”  
“Hate me. It’s my fault sorta. I didn’t know the whole situation, but I should have. I should have double checked my sources.”  
“But… you’re my friend….”  
“Yeah, and that’s why they did this. This room is secure, but once they open the door, act like you hate my guts. They won’t do anything more to you. It’s me that they’re after. Every time we meet from now on, I need you to act like you hate me.”  
“But…”  
“Trust me on this one, Hans. At least until we get a new director and get you back home.”  
Hans nodded as he recognized the leadership qualities that Skipper had been named for resonating in his eyes. Those fierce, ice cold, blue eyes. “I won’t forget this, Skipper.” The puffin behind him looked at the boys in disgust while the penguin looked at the boys with a slight pride. Their friendship wasn’t damaged like his was. He still wasn’t going to forgive the puffin though. He started this whole mess for him and the boys as well.  
Thankfully, Agent Classified came in at that moment to take Skipper and the penguin back to America. He rolled his eyes. He knew that this was a bad idea, pairing up Skipper Andrews with Hans Puff. Hans and Skipper were now doing a glaring contest, acting as best as they could that they were hating eachother.  
He slipped Skipper something into one hand while the other held the penguin Skipper. He had been offered a cage to hold the bird in, but assured people that the penguin wouldn’t misbehave, at least he’d behave with him. Skipper glanced in shock as he recognized the Bluetooth device and quickly shoved it in his ear. “Thanks…”  
“Don’t thank me yet. Someone’s been busy and it’s got a new function. Remember, I didn’t give you that though.” Skipper nodded.  
His penguin counterpart looked at him curiously as the boy sat down in his cell like room that night. The boy put his hand to the device. “Can… can anyone hear me? Kowalski?”  
What he heard wasn’t a response, but it was definitely his scientist brother’s voice. “…and that’s why this isn’t probable. Half of New York could be destroyed, Doctor.” Kowalski was arguing with someone, and Skipper was able to listen in!  
Skipper then thought about something. “Rico?” The audio switched. It was now a lot of grunting, but Skipper could still understand it.  
“…an e o ump ike at?” He seemed to be talking to someone, and training still. Skipper smirked. Classified had told him that Rico would be the safest out of all of them, though he wished that he could’ve helped all of them. Skipper sighed. He knew that just getting one of them, especially the runaway, to be safe, was a hard thing. He was grateful for what assistance he could get.  
Now Skipper was getting the hang of this new function. It would allow him to hear what his brothers were going through or doing, but he couldn’t respond. He sighed. He was glad to hear they were alive at least. He bit his lip as he whispered the final name. “…Private…?”  
This time the audio switched to what could only be called pure horror to the young boy. He was hearing gunshots. “Who trains kids to be assassins and shoot at them?” He heard the British voice mutter. Skipper’s eyes widened and tears started to flow. The penguin counterpart noticed this and waddled over to him. “Honestly… this is worse than dodging things in Sensei Rockgut’s dojo during the obstacle course... Least they let me build my own gun… hate killing…” The crack of a gun sounded. Skipper gasped. “Tranquilizer darts are gonna be my new best friend around here… wonder if others are okay… Skipper, Kowalski, Rico… wherever you are… don’t give up, because I won’t. I’ll make my way back home… somehow…”  
Skipper cried himself to sleep as his penguin counterpart made his way home. He had to check on his own brothers. He’d never forgive himself if he let something like this happen to them. “They’ll be fine, and when you find them again, they’ll be stronger than ever before, kid…” Penguin Skipper said as he took one last look at the human who shared his name. “You’re all penguins after all… and you’re all tougher than you think…”


	15. It's ALIVE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We needed a cute break.

Kowalski was busy in his lab, though he groaned at the thought of that, as it wasn’t his lab. It truthfully belonged to a scientist that he was terrified of, Doctor Philip Blowhole. The reason that Kowalski was terrified of him wasn’t because of his robotic eye or his sore temper, though those did nothing to help the poor boy who was in the man’s custody. No, what scared him was the fact that he knew Blowhole’s face.  
He had seen it in the shadows, that night that his parent’s house had been set on fire. He had then seen it again when he had become an Andrews, the night the clinic was set a flame and his new parents disappeared. Doctor Blowhole had made him an orphan, and had been the cause of all his problems.  
Right now though, Kowalski was studying in one of the spare labs that didn’t have anything going on. Blowhole didn’t realize that Kowalski knew what he had done. He underestimated the boy. Kowalski wasn’t going to let him get away with it though. Kowalski was studying up on robotics and electrodes. His hand absentmindedly went to his pocket where he remembered a gift that his little brother had given him. He pulled out the small egg of fart putty and grimaced.  
“Private thought I could make this into a pet… I think I could use at least that at the moment…” Kowalski set the little cube up to a machine and adjusted a few things on the dials. Lightening shocked through the goop, causing it to transform into a cube. “Jiggles?” The fart putty farted in response and jumped on the boy’s head. Kowalski smirked. “Welcome to the world, Jiggles. I’m Kowalski.” The little cube bounced up and down and then ran towards a nearby garbage can. “What are you doing, Jiggles?” Jiggles absorbed some of the garbage that had been neglected for quite a time. “Ah, you’re hungry.”   
He walked towards the garbage can with surprise as he found that the cube didn’t grow but had left a type of compost in the trashcan, whose contents were all gone now.  
“Huh… a pet that makes compost and eats trash… interesting.” Kowalski smirked. “I wonder what Private and the others will think about that…”


	16. Experiment #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico's backstory from before he was found...

12, oh how he hated that number. It was his number, to be exact. The number that had been his name, in a way. Rico jolted awake as though shocked with electricity. He looked around, hoping for a friendly face to correct him. He sighed as he saw his adoptive grandfather. Daniel had never lied to him, no matter how young he had been. He grimaced at the memory of his first encounter with Daniel.  
“What do you mean? This is outrageous! Who authorized this?” Rico, or Number 12 as he was currently called, looked outside of his cell at the man who was yelling at the man in black. The new man was wearing black also, but he had some bits of white on him, as though he was supposed to be balance.   
“Well… Philip said that he had permission to…”  
“He had no such permission!”  
Number 12 walked towards the end of his cell and looked at the old man. He usually didn’t like arguments about him, but he felt like this was something else. He felt like this man was different from the black suited men and the weird pale ones who poked him and hurt him.  
The old man then noticed the boy. “Who’s this?”  
“Oh, him? That’s number 12. He’s three years old now. He’s lasted longer than any of the others, but unfortunately, he’s not as smart it seems. He hasn’t started speaking yet, unlike the others. He just sits there, listening, watching.”  
“He’s just a boy!”  
“No, sir, that’s just it! Number 12 is the only experiment to last through the baby stage. The fact that he was born from a test tube and raised up to age three is remarkable!”  
“Does he understand how amazing this is? Does he think this is something to be happy with? What is his primary function?”  
The man in black looked surprised. “Why he’s to become the first in a race of super humans, able to survive any disease and outlast any hardships. So far though, he hasn’t met those standards, but he’s still progress. We plan to see how long he lasts and work on using the same strand of DNA we used for him to make his successor. We’ll improve it of course but at the moment, this boy is our best one yet.”  
The older looked towards Number 12. “Do you understand what I’m saying, young man?”  
“Sir, there’s no reason to talk to him like he’s…”  
“Yes, I understand what you’re saying.” The man in black was stunned. Number 12 had never spoken before. “I remember everything too. I don’t like it here.”  
“No, I don’t imagine that you do. Tell me, young man, do you have a name?”  
The young boy bit his lip as he tried to think about that one. “I like the name Rico.”  
“Alright then, Rico, let’s get you out of here.”  
“What? But sir!”  
“I said this experiment wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place.”  
“Yes, but then that means that all experiments must be destroyed to get rid of all evidence!”  
Rico, as he was now dubbed, backed away from the bars of his cell and looked at his hands. He growled. He didn’t want to be destroyed with this place being the only one he knew. He hated all the pain that he had. He knew that normal boys didn’t have to deal with this. He wanted to be normal.  
“I don’t think so. Rico, why don’t you show me what else you can do?” Rico looked up to the elderly man and gave a dangerous smile. He knew what he was talking about. “How about you count to three for me?”  
Rico got into a fighting stance. “One.” He raised his leg, as though to get ready for a kick. “TWO” by this time, others had started to gather to the new voice. Rico grinned dangerously as the old man backed away from the bars. He nodded once to Rico who then kicked the bars at the scientists, who were knocked down. “Three.”  
The old man clapped. “Very good, Rico. Come with me, I think I know just where you can go from here.”  
A week later, he had been released into New York City. He had been instructed where to go and who to hide from. What he didn’t expect was that the people that he’d be living with after that would treat him so… so normal. Or at least, that was how he thought of normal what with Skipper training everyday and Kowalski nearly blowing up the clinic’s lab every week.  
Rico smirked at the memory of that first encounter with his new family. They had been so welcoming, so open, and to a complete stranger too. He looked towards his grandfather and smiled weakly as the old man got up towards him.  
“How’re ya feeling, birthday boy?”  
“I’m good.” He managed to grunt. He would probably never get his voice back to how it originally was, but he was glad that people were starting to understand him better. He was currently residing with his grandfather in Spain, and learning Spanish from his grandfather. He wished that he could get some information on his brothers, but he trusted his grandfather when he said they were still alive and as safe as he could get them to be at the moment.  
Unfortunately, Rico knew that meant that his brothers were alive, and that was the only guarantee he had. He knew his grandfather couldn’t guarantee their safety, though he wished he could. He sighed as he got up and started his workout routine that Skipper had trained him on before getting started on his chores.  
“You don’t have to worry about the chores today, Rico. Just finish up your routine and then I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.”  
“M’ kay, an-pa.” Daniel was a hacker, and one of the best in the business, even if he was retired.  
When Rico was done with his routine, his grandfather handed him his Bluetooth device. “I’ve added something to it. I still need time to work on it and make it work better, but at least this little thing has a new function that should help out a little bit.” He smiled kindly to the young boy.  
Rico smiled back and placed the device in his ear, not entirely sure of what it would do. Then he heard a crackling on the other side of it. He looked around for an animal, but found none around. He put a hand to his ear, hoping for something. “Skipper? K’Walski? Private?”  
His sky blue eyes became wide with shock at the sound he heard reply. “Rico? Can you hear me?”  
“SKIPPER!” The boy’s eyes blurred with tears as they fell. He could hear his oldest brother finally! He had a brother to talk to again! “Oo okay?”  
“Heh, I’m fine, Rico, oh my god, you can finally hear me.” The older sobbed silently. He was in a secure area with only Classified in the area. Classified had suggested listening in on Rico that day, as he had been trying to set up a secret communication with the boys. So far, only Rico and Skipper could communicate, but Skipper could hear what was going on with the others. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m good! I’m ith an-pa!”  
“So I hear, heh, happy birthday, ya big lug.”  
“I iss oo uys…” Rico whimpered.  
“I know, buddy, but don’t worry. We’ll figure this out. I promise.” Skipper sighed on his end in somewhat relief. “Don’t I always keep my promises?”  
“Yeah, oo do. I iss oo big bro.”  
“You too, Rico, you too, Sgt.”  
“Oo etter ehave Cap’n.” Rico managed to chuckle.  
“Hey, I’m supposed to say that to you!”  
One brother down, and two more to go, but that was just on communications. It would be a whole other thing to get them all together in person again. Looking at the expression on Rico’s face as he talked to his eldest brother, a boy who he respected more than any adult he had ever met, Daniel couldn’t help but hope he could do more to help them.


	17. Mr. Tux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the golfing assassin... he's too cute...

Mr. Tux, ooh, he hated that name. It wasn’t even his, and yet… it was. They had taken almost everything away from him. His brothers, his home, heck, they even changed his hair! He growled at the reflection in the mirror. In it was a suave looking golfer with golden blonde hair, a red bowtie to offset his black tuxedo, and he was carrying a golf bag with various clubs, balls, and a few rifles disguised as clubs. The baby blue eyes staring back at him had seen death so many times that they themselves were dead. “To make a deal with Mr. Tux is to make a deal with the devil.” That’s what they said about him. Ha!  
He hated killing. He was the best shot on the planet, sure, but he had something in his gun that no other assassin did. He had tranquilizers and a few bullets. His kill record was only about 250, but his record for bringing people in alive when given the option was higher than any other. Mr. Tux never missed a shot.  
“Um… Mr. Tux…?” Tux looked towards the door. It was his mentor, The Amarillo Kid. He had surpassed his master within the span of a year of being taught how to hold a gun. “Are you sure about this?” He was a sandy haired teen with brown eyes from Texas. He had been shocked to learn he had to train a five year old to be an assassin, but the little boy had outdone him.   
“I don’t much care for their threats. They won’t kill me anyway. They know that they can’t touch me. As for Uncle Nigel, he’s smarter than they give him credit for. I read his files. Heh.”  
“But to actually quit… you aren’t even ten…”  
“True, but think about that. I’m not even ten and yet I’ve been a government hitman for a few years now, gone through all sorts of training, and know how to do more than any kid should. They took away my childhood and the only thing I want back is my family. Is that really so much to ask for?” The Kid looked into those cold deadened eyes and sighed.   
“I’ve already got all the paper work sorted out, but now you need a guardian… I managed to pull a few strings. This fall I’ll drop you off at a school back in New York. I found your grandpa and called him up. He was happier than a tick at a dog show to hear you were wantin ta quit.”  
“My grandfather?” Mr. Tux looked at the teen with amusement. “So they were lying when they said that my brothers and uncle were all I had left?”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Tux, that seems ta be the case. Anyway, he says he’ll be there droppin off another ward of his and ta tell ya he’s workin on getting you home.” He gave a soft smile as he saw his apprentice… no, his partner… smile for the first time before. It was a weak smile, but it was still improvement. “So, you think this worth waiting all summer and going to that golf tournament in Texas with me?”  
“Heh, sure, but I’m getting my hair dyed back after the match, deal?”  
“Well Hot-dog, you’re a shrewd negotiator, Mr. Tux, hehe. Sounds like a plan, but ya know we’ve got a few jobs ta do while there too, right?”  
“Of course we do…” Mr. Tux grabbed the #7 from his bag, pulling the cover to reveal a specialized Rifle that he had made. “Crikey, I hate this job…”


	18. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's shake things up a little, eh?

Skipper groaned as he was driven to the school. He didn’t get along with the adults, as some bonehead had decided that Skipper wasn’t a name. The principal had taken to calling him “Daniel”. Never a last name, always that one. Skipper looked at the kids and teens surrounding the school and dorms, already signing in and getting ready to get started in a couple of weeks. The school was called “Central Park Academy”. It was one of the strangest places that Skipper knew, but only because it was a school for every grade; from Pre-school, all the way up to advanced degrees in college. Skipper had been going here with Hans since they had been banished from Denmark. Though Skipper hadn’t let Classified know that the Danish boy was there with him, he knew that he had to find a way to send him back home. As the car pulled up to the academy, Skipper groaned at the sight in front of him. Hans was trying, and failing, to flirt with Marlene.  
Marlene Jones was a girl with a love for Spanish guitars and kids. She had sparkling brown eyes and hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Hans had his slicked black hair and that purple bandage that was always on a scar on his nose.  
Skipper liked Marlene, but he wasn’t sure about how she’d react if she learned what he did over the summers as an agent. Classified noticed the annoyed look on his face, and as usual, misjudged it. “You know, school isn’t that bad so long as you behave and not try to start fights.”  
“If you’re referring to last year’s incident, Julien was spreading rumors about my brothers. He’s never even met them.” Skipper muttered as he got out of the car and grabbed his bags.  
“Maybe so, but that’s no reason to punch him.”  
“I could’ve done worse, you know. Besides, he kicks that one kid all the time for grabbing at his legs, so why is me giving him one punch such a bad thing?”  
“I’m not going to argue with you today. Oh, by the way, I do have some news that you’ll be happy to hear.” Classified smirked as he locked the car. The two walked towards the office. Skipper only had a duffel bag with some clothes in it, but he didn’t care. He had never cared much about objects anyway. The only ones he did care for were from his brothers; a coffee mug that he used everyday, and an old makeshift hat that he kept as a memory of his baby brother.  
“Oh, what’s that? Another dumb mission is scheduled for Christmas?” Skipper said sarcastically. They entered the office to find a young woman was talking to an old guy with greying brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
“Heh, no, but last Christmas was pretty strange, wasn’t it?”  
“Mind ya, I didn’t mind helping the old man out, but still, those reindeer had way too much attitude.” Classified smirked.  
“Yes they did… heh. Why don’t you just sit down for a moment. Maybe check up on the others. I know you’re dying to.”  
“You never explained how you got it to work like that, or how you got my brother on the other end by the way.” Skipper glared.  
Classified gave a wolf like grin. “Let’s just say your grandfather helped me out.”  
“You and Rico have mentioned him, but I never met him.”  
“Not yet anyway.” Classified walked towards the two adults that were talking, leaving Skipper to activate his earpiece.   
“Rico.” He whispered. He heard a crackle that brought the device to life and lock onto the younger brother’s earpiece. “Rico, you there?”  
“Uh-huh.” Rico chuckled as he looked around his new location, trying to spot his target. “Waz-up?” He smiled as he spotted his target.  
“At school. First day of the year is coming up again in two weeks, so they got me here for room assignments. How are things at your end?” He was too busy trying to check up on his little brother to notice something coming up behind him. He suddenly had a gut feeling to turn around.  
He turned around just in time to be tackled by an over grown boy with black hair. The two rolled for a few seconds and Skipper found himself being hugged by the bigger boy who was laughing. “I’m ood!” Skipper managed to look up at his captor and find it was Rico!  
“Rico Andrews, you scamp!” Skipper smiled, returning the hug. The two got up and dusted themselves off. Skipper and Rico giving eachother a stare as they evaluated how the other looked compared to when they had last seen the other. “Heh, still got that scar, huh?”  
Rico put a hand to it, with a grimace. He was so used to it now, he sometimes forgot he had it. “Uh-huh. Oo ear om others?”  
“No, but I’ve got hope, Rico.” Skipper ruffled the taller boy’s hair. “Good to see you again.” The deadened gaze in his ice blue eyes started to fade.   
“oo too.” Rico’s sky blue eyes became tearful.  
“Rico, Skipper, come here please.” Rico turned towards the older guy while Skipper was a little hesitant. The two walked over to where the adults were gathered. “Now, I’m going to stay here and get this whole mess sorted out, but I’m told that you both are staying in the same room as two more boys.” Skipper and Rico perked up even more upon hearing that. “Now, I want you both to behave, leave your stuff in your room, and then come back here, because at least one other roommate should be here by then, comprende?”   
Skipper let out a laugh. That was his word. “ot it, an-pa!” Rico grunted out with excitement as he grabbed his bag. Skipper grabbed his and the two received their room keys. Room 4P was where Skipper tended to stay when he was at school. It was the fourth floor and on the left side of the elevator.  
“Right… Grandpa?”  
The old man nodded once and winked. Skipper glared at Classified who grinned like a wolf. “You’re no longer my responsibility, Skipper. Your grandfather will deal with you during the holidays, heh. But you know my numbers if you need help.”  
‘As if I’ll need it… one down, two to go… come on boys, pull through for me… please?’ Skipper thought as he led his Sgt. to the dorms. His year was already starting to look good.


	19. The Prodigal Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if PTSD from your home being set on fire twice wasn't enough... maybe I should change my name to Doctor Da Feels or something :P

Kowalski grumbled as he got up. He had been rescued from Doctor Blowhole’s lab just last week and already he was expected to be fine. He grabbed his glasses and fixed his hair. He grimaced. He still had a slightly cute look about him, even though he was thin. All the Andrews boys had a cute look about them. Private was just always the cutest. He sighed at the memory of his little brother, crying out to him and the others as he was dragged away.   
“Skipper!”  
“Private!” A nine-year-old combat prodigy cried out to his youngest brother. He looked to the other prodigies, which made up their little family. “Stay strong boys!”  
The four of them were being dragged away from each other as though they were dangerous to eachother. Their science prodigy was struggling against the officer that held him, but he was considerably weaker than his captor. He looked desperately to his little brother who was struggling against two officers. “Leave him alone! He’s just a boy! Rico! Private!” He glanced at the youngest who proceeded to struggle while bawling his baby blue eyes out.  
“Walski!” The scratchy voice of the eight-year-old boy cried out. He was a gentle giant around them, but they knew he was a weapons prodigy and he was the most resourceful of them all, like their leader was a combat specialist. He could use almost anything and turn it into a weapon if he needed to. Their leader couldn’t fight back at the moment though for fear of what would happen to his younger brothers.  
The youngest cried as he barely managed to hold onto his Lunacorn and plush penguin while he was dragged away, never to see his beloved brothers ever again. “Rico! Kowalski! SKIPPAH!!!” His sobs would echo in their nightmares for years to come.  
“PRIVATE!!!” All three of his brothers called out his name one last time as the young boy was dragged away from the only family he had ever known.  
Kowalski shook his head, hoping to dispel the guilt and fear that was eating him. “Statistically he should be fine. A cute boy like him would have been adopted with no problem. Heh, he’s probably forgotten all about us and is living with a nice family… maybe they all are…” Kowalski placed a hand to the translator in his ear, wondering why he even kept it after all this time. Jiggles decided to sound off a fart at this point. “Hmm? Oh, right, school.”  
Kowalski walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some toast. It was burnt, but he didn’t mind. He was used to burns. Burt skin, burnt hair, burnt toast, it was all the same to him now a days. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. It was the only spot that no one ever hit when he was punished. The only person who had ever hit him there was his older brother, and that was just so that he would snap out of his grief. He grimaced. ‘Could use a good wake up call about now…’  
A lady in a suit came in to take Kowalski to school. He had been referred as Professor Kewl for two years now due to his knowledge in engineering and such. “Professor Kewl, I still don’t approve of you going to a normal school, but… your guardianship has been transferred over to your adoptive grandfather and…”  
“What?” Kowalski’s electric blue eyes lit up in shock. He had heard of him through what little research on the family he was allowed, but he hadn’t expected to be placed in his custody.  
“Yes, you and a few other wards will be in his care.” The lady sneered. “Personally, I don’t see why you should have to deal with common people. A genius of your stature should be in a college.”  
“I’m not that smart. Besides, I have to put up with you, so I think this will be a step up.” The lady seethed with anger as the black haired boy petted the fart putty cube before it jumped into his backpack like it usually did. “Now, I really should be going. You said that I was going to an academy in Central Park?”  
“Yes, the Central Park Academy, but…”  
“I’ll go on my own, thank you. I haven’t had a decent bit of peace since this whole mess started five years ago.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I would think it’s obvious. This whole mess started…” He looked at his watch that he had built himself one year. “Exactly five years ago on this very day. We were going out to celebrate my youngest brother’s birthday and found ourselves being pulled apart and called dangerous. I have no clue as to the existence of my brothers, neither my two younger, nor my elder.” He had an unimpressed expression on his face as the lady kept glaring. ‘She’s going to be just like everyone else with her speech on “They don’t exist”, or “They aren’t your brothers”… these adults think they know everything… I hope I don’t end up like them.’ Kowalski sighed and started towards the elevator. “If you wish to accompany me, that is your own choice.”  
Needless to say, the snooty lady rushed to join him. He was surprisingly normal for a genius prodigy and walked as though he wasn’t anyone important. Being forced into the submissive presence of Doctor Blowhole for nearly five years was a humbling thing for the young prodigy.  
Kowalski glanced at the Central zoo as they passed it and smirked, wondering if his counterpart was still there, on a mission, or transferred. He had heard a rumor about a flying animals only circus and grimaced at the thought of the penguins running it. Recently though, the top rumor running around was that penguins everywhere were disappearing, and it was quite worrisome to penguin lovers everywhere, especially him. He sighed. ‘Skipper and the others probably have it under control. Those four can… do anything… just like… aw geez…’ He looked downcast as he kept walking.   
He walked into the school’s office with only his clothes on his back and his backpack, which held a few other bits of clothing and Jiggles. A lady with brown hair was talking to an older man with greyish brown hair and blue eyes, along with another man who was somewhat younger but with brown eyes and just solid grey hair. “Um, excuse me for interrupting, but is this where I register? I’m afraid I’m a bit new.”  
The woman stopped the conversation and smiled kindly to the teen. “Yes it is, welcome to Central Park Academy. My name is Susan Acorn, I’m the new principal, so don’t worry, we’ll both be new this year.” She had acorn brown eyes and had a familiar vibe.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be related to Granny Acorn, would you?” Kowalski asked suspiciously. ‘This is too good to be true… something’s up… I wish my instincts were better like Skipper’s.’  
“Heh, she’s my mother, actually. How do you know her?”  
“Ah, well I was a helper at her market about five years ago, me and my brothers.” The snooty lady behind him rolled her eyes, not believing that a genius would stoop so low as to work at a market place.  
“Oh! Are you an Andrews boy?” The younger of the men asked curiously.  
“Eh, yes, actually. I’m Kowalski Archimedes Kewl-Andrews. I was adopted after the first fire that killed my birth parents and the Andrews family took me in. And you are?”  
The man grimaced at the young scientist. The older man rolled his eyes. “What, did you finally forget your name after all these years, or are you just uncomfortable being called anything other than ‘Classified’?” The younger glared at him. The older rubbed the back of his head. “Anyway, he’s known as Agent Classified, and I’m Old Man Andrews, but the nicer people call me either Dan, Daniel, Danny, or even gramps.” He held out a hand to the young scientist.  
“Heh, really?” He shook the old man’s hand with a smirk. “Any relation to Peter and Mariam Andrews of the old Andrews Clinic downtown?”  
“Yes, actually, I’m Peter’s father. I pop up whenever possible, but as you’ve probably surmised, that’s not always an option.”  
“Apparently, so you have custody over me now?” Classified escorted the snooty lady away, allowing the grandfather to have his first conversation with the science prodigy.  
“Yes, you and three others. Two of them should be returning from their room anytime now. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room?”  
“Not at all, I prefer it, so long as they don’t mind me studying late into the night. I’m afraid I have a bit of catching up to do on my social skills.”  
“Hehe, don’t worry, Kowalski, you’ll get the hang of it.” Dan then turned his head towards Susan. “Can you get him his room key? I want him and the last one in the same room as the first two if possible.”  
“Ha, that’s no problem. Granny sent me strict instructions on what to do if I meet an Andrews boy.” She winked and went to the back of the office for the key.   
“… and so if you ever want to do a trip to Denmark, I can’t go with you.” Skipper was explaining as best as he could without giving the details of the mission to Denmark to his younger brother. “Got it?”  
“Ot it! No Enmar!” Rico grunted. The two then noticed the slightly taller boy talking to their grandfather. “Ey, An-pa.”  
Dan and Kowalski turned towards the two. Dan had a wide smile on his face while Kowalski was analyzing the situation with his lightening blue eyes, scanning the two figures in front of him for potential threats.  
Skipper in turn was also scanning the boy, taking note of every detail of the boy in front of him. Kowalski was definitely weakened from the abuse of Dr. Blowhole, but he was still strong enough to defend himself and smart enough to be dangerous.  
Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘I wonder how long it’ll take them to figure it out… it has been five years…’  
Kowalski looked towards the taller of the two boys and casually looked at his scar that went across the right side of his lip. Then his mind analyzed the voice that he had spoken in. His eye twitched. ‘It couldn’t be… could it…? Rico… but then…’ His gaze went back to the smaller with a buzz cut and ice blue eyes filled with determination and skills. ‘Skipper?’  
Kowalski took a deep breath and looked up at his grandfather. “Your sense of humor either stinks or is annoying, I can’t tell quite yet… Where’s the youngest? Where’s Private Andrews?” Skipper looked the boy over and started laughing before explaining to Rico. Rico’s eyes widened and he smiled with joy, grabbing the scientist in a hug. “Rico… ribs… crushing!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Hehe, He should be here soon. In the meantime, go get unpacked and then come back. He should be here sometime today, and I think that the first thing he’ll want to see is you boys after all these years.” Dan smiled as Skipper took the young scientist and gave him a noogie, though he was shorter. Rico just laughed at the fart putty that was now jumping on his head. Things were looking up…


	20. SLIPPY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fun for the hey of it :D

Things were looking up… that was what it seemed like as Private Andrews, yes, Private Andrews, not Mr. Tux, got off of the plane. He smiled at the cool autumn air as it welcomed him home and tussled his once more black hair. It had taken a while to wash out all the bleach, but it was worth it to see his darker than night, jet black hair once more. He looked towards his mentor as they made it to the streets. “You said that I just have to make it to Central Park Academy and then I’d find my brothers, right?”  
“Dat’s right, Mr. Tux.” The older man smirked. He was now about twenty himself, but seeing the ten year old happy on his birthday for once was certainly a prize greater than being the best assassin, in which that title belonged to “Ace” Andrews. Mr. Tux was in a way better, but he preferred to use tranquilizers, so he was labeled the best headhunter, or bounty hunter, having brought in more people alive than anyone. “OH, almost forgot!” He reached into his bag and brought out a small package for the youth. “Happy birthday, kid.”  
“Thanks, but can you not call me Mr. Tux? I just want to be Private… Private Andrews.” He smiled at his mentor. He didn’t blame him for doing his job. In fact, if anything, The Amarillo Kid had done everything he could to make everything easier for the younger boy. A.C. smiled and nodded. Private opened the package and was surprised to find it was a skate board and a helmet! “Crikey, a skateboard!” He immediately put on the helmet and tested the board out. He found that he had gained some skills while learning and training with The Amarillo Kid, one of which was skateboarding while trying to scout out a place. He had been undercover and had liked using the board. “Thanks!”  
“Figured you’d like it. Heh, think you can make it all on your own?” He indicated to the city.  
Private checked his backpack once more for his stuffed animals, one Lunacorn and one penguin. He smiled before checking his wallet for his new ID card saying he was legally Private Andrews again before putting it in his pocket. “I’m more sure than Mr. Tux’s aim at a golf game.” Private grinned.   
“Hehe, and I bet you’re happier than he ever was too. Good luck to you, Private Andrews.” He gave off a salute to the little boy who returned it and skated off.  
“Here’s watching your back, Kid!” He called back. Kid smiled. He had never seen the boy happier.   
“Now to get to work on repaying some old debts.” The Kid muttered as he walked towards the Arctic Force building that was connected to the F.B.I. “They’ll always need people like me, but why’d they ever think that that’d be easy to destroy him or Ace, I’ll never know…gehehe… destroying an Andrews… that’s funny right there…”  
Private skated through the traffic as though he had been doing it his whole life. Running from fan-girls after a golf tournament had nothing on this. This was freedom. Now he had it, all he wanted was a structure that would work with his freedom. He smiled as he made his way towards his old neighborhood. He wanted to pay his respects to his uncles. They were turned to ashes, and those ashes were in two small urns that Skipper had kept in the HQ. Private skated past the raging cars like they were standing still. He smirked as he saw one rush in front of him, jumped, having the board roll under the car while he touched the roof with one hand, flipping him over the edge and back onto the board as it returned to him on the other side. “Who says penguins can’t fly?”  
He pulled up in front of the alley that hid his home. He checked that no one was around and once he was certain, he entered the hidden panel of the dumpster and entered the HQ. He looked around the dusty place and cried with a smile on his face. It was one of the worst places that he had ever been to, filthy, dirty, and filled with dust, but in his mind, this was perfect… well, almost perfect. All that was missing was his brothers.   
He sighed and walked over to the little table that held the urns. “Hello Uncle Manfredi, Uncle Johnson. Just popped in for a visit. Don’t worry though. I’ll find the others and we’ll try and come by for the holidays. I miss you guys… even if I don’t always know how to show it.” Private then walked over to his old bunk and smiled. It was the same length as his brothers’ bunks, but it had crayons still in it. “Heh, I’ll clean it up when I get back… I need to find them first…” He paused in front of a mirror and grimaced. “Ten years old today… they’ll be fourteen… will they even want me still?”  
He shook his head. This wasn’t the time for doubting himself. He needed to be sure that they were alright, and he couldn’t do that without going to the school. He went outside, locked the door back up again just like they always did, and skated off down the alley towards the street closest to the park.  
As he skated to the park he grimaced as he saw a familiar old sight. Buck Rockgut was sweeping out his dojo again. Old man was slightly insane, but eh, Private didn’t mind. “Hey, Sensei!” He called and waved. “Still kicking up dust?”  
The old man glared at him and started shouting at him. “YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS BETTER GET BACK HERE SOON, YA MARSHMELLOWS! I’M NOT DONE BEATING SOME BRAINS AND SKILLS INTO YOU MAGGOTS!” Private laughed and nodded. The old man went back to his sweeping with a smile. ‘They’re back!’  
As he passed the old Acorns’ Market, Private noticed old Granny Acorn was struggling with a heavy box. Private smiled softly, jumped off his board and walked over to the old lady. “Do you need a hand, ma’am?”   
Granny gave him a hard look. Then she smiled as she recognized the kindness in his eyes as well as what little innocence was left. They hadn’t ruined him completely. “That would be nice, Baby Blue. Thank you.” Private nodded and carried the box inside for her. After placing the box where she wanted it, Private received a hug, a slight scolding for not calling first, and was sent off to school with the promise to visit after grabbing the other “Penguins”. Private hadn’t felt this good in years, but he knew he would feel even better after he got his brothers back.  
When Private finally reached the school, he felt lost. He hadn’t been around children since he was one. He shook his head. He was still a kid. He made his way to the office where he was to register for his room and class. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to explain that he didn’t know his guardian anymore and that he really was named Private. He hated it when adults called him other names instead. One in particular that he hated was “Percival”. He shuddered.   
Private entered the office with his skateboard in one hand, his helmet still on his head, and his backpack on his back. He walked over to the counter and reached up to tap on the bell. He was still pretty short, but he had recently grown tall enough to reach over the countertop of most stores. He looked back and noticed three boys who were talking to each other excitedly. He then noticed the old man with them who was smiling at him. Private smiled back and gave a small wave.  
When Ms. Acorn came back out, she saw the young boy and smiled. “How can I help you?”  
“Um, I’m here to register… for classes and a dorm room, please.” The three boys behind him stopped their conversation, or at least lowered it from what Private could tell. He felt them looking at him with curiosity, but not malice. It was certainly something different. He was used to hateful glares.  
“Full name, please.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes, I’m afraid so, otherwise I can’t register you.”  
Private sighed. “Alright, my name is Private Aristotle Andrews.”  
Susan nodded as she heard this, glanced over to the other three boys in the room who were grimacing and their grandfather who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. “I’ll be right back with your room key, Private. I’m the new principal, Ms. Susan Acorn, and before you ask, yes, I am related to Granny Acorn who runs the market downtown.” She smiled as she turned to leave. “Oh, and you’re roommates are right behind you. Why don’t you boys get reacquainted?”  
Private grimaced. ‘How does one get reacquainted with people he’s never met before?’ He turned to the three and then his eyes widened in shock as he recognized them. Rico still had that scar he always had, Skipper still had that gaze that seemed to search your soul and his signature buzz cut, and Kowalski still wore tape on his glasses. Then Private chuckled as he saw the cube jumping on Kowalski’s head. It was a cube of fart putty. No one knew what to say.  
Private bit his lip and looked them over. There was no anger in their eyes, but there was a lot of regret, sadness, and concern in the three’s blue eyes. Private sighed and put a hand to his earpiece. He brought it out and showed it to the others as further proof of who he was. Kowalski gasped as he realized that his little brother had kept one of his few devices that worked. Skipper noticed the shock, and chuckled as he brought out his own. Rico then showed his. Kowalski then grabbed his from his ear.   
“Heh, well at least now I have something to start with if I try and make these into communicators.” Kowalski chuckled.  
Private couldn’t help but smile as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wrapped his small arms around all three of his brothers as best as he could. Though Skipper groaned slightly in protest, the boys knew it was just for show as he also returned the hug with them. Daniel smiled and took a picture with a camera that he had.  
Private blushed as the others let go. He was slightly concerned as to who the old man was. Daniel realized the confusion before the others could speak. “Sorry. Heh, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Daniel Andrews, Peter’s dad.”  
Private’s eyes widened again in realization. “Oh… so you’re… our grandfather?”  
“Yes, and I’ll be picking you four up from here when the holidays swing by.”  
“Um…” Private looked up to his brothers and was relieved when Rico smiled and nodded.   
“E ood. E elp e lots.” Rico explained.  
“Alright then, sounds like a nice change from last Christmas that’s for sure.”  
“Really? I thought a trip to England for a golfing tournament would be fun, Private.” Skipper chuckled. Private’s pale skin blanched as he turned his head towards his older brother. Skipper pointed to his earpiece. “If I called for one of you, I was able to listen in on what you were saying. I couldn’t do it very often, but I did it when I could. Couple years ago, Gramps messed with Rico’s and we were able to talk after that. All we need now is for Kowalski to finish up the connection with the rest of ours.” Skipper smirked.  
‘He didn’t mention what else I did there, so maybe he doesn’t know about the assassin half of Mr. Tux… oh golly I hope not. That would crush him! They’d never trust me again and… oh my…’ Private glanced to his eldest brother who ruffled his hair just like he did as a kid. A small smile returned to his face.  
“We’ll talk later about that.” Skipper whispered to the boy. Private nodded. Skipper smiled. ‘Don’t worry Private, Mr. Tux isn’t who I want to deal with. He can stay hidden in your closet with the rest of your skeletons. I just want my little brothers to be happy and safe. You’re a strong fighter now though, heh, but you’re still our little brother…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the title is a little misleading since it refers to Private becoming Slippy, but I just used that as the title to let ya know Private’s gonna skate and that he’s actually quite good. :D Hope you guys like his entrance back into the story :D


	21. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh like this would be a penguins story without the Lemurs joining in at least once!

The look on Skipper’s face was terrifying some of the older students that had been coming to the academy for years, that or it was Rico’s size. Either way, Skipper’s smile was a rare thing to see and it creeped out the students at the academy. One of the few to not be scared off was the ever annoying neighbors who lived in room 4Q of the dorms, more specifically their leader, Julien.  
“Eh, what the heck is wrong with you?” Julien the 13th was an African prince from the small country of Madagascar that lived at the bottom of Africa. He was tall, thin, and lived for a good party. He was still wearing his traditional Madagascar outfit, having just come from the airport. He was a rich boy with little to no respect for others.  
“What do you mean, Ringtail?” Skipper tended to call him that because it was his last name, and it was the same thing that his penguin counterpart called his annoying neighbor, the lemur who happened to be named Julien.  
“Eh, you are smiling, duh. Did you get dumber over da summer, or something? You never smile.”  
“Sure I do. I smile for the school pictures, don’t I?”  
“Not really, no. It’s sorta a fake-y smile that is even creepier, but you know, you actually look normal, kinda.”  
Skipper rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.” He then glanced to the confused faces of his brothers. “Boys, this is his royal annoyingness, Julien Ringtail…” Skipper then noticed his usual entourage was with him. “… and two of his roommates, Maurice Ayah and Mort Brown.”  
Maurice nodded as his name was called and smiled warmly. He was slightly portly and was the captain of the football team. He was also Julien’s tutor, which to the young prince, made him his advisor and subject to rule over. He had dark grey hair and was wearing a set of American clothes already. His family were old friends to the Ringtail family and tended to end up as their advisors. An old Madagascar saying went as “When you have an Ayah standing behind the throne, you know you are in good hands”. Maurice was only 15, but he understood what his job was.  
Mort was a small boy who was only eight years old and under the care of Maurice. Maurice had taken the young boy under his care when he and Julien had found the young boy at age three sleeping on the streets. All the young boy knew was his name. Julien though, had made the mistake of kicking the boy to wake him up. Mort grabbed onto the first thing he felt, trying to seek warmth, and that had been the prince’s feet. Since then, Mort had always felt the most comfortable around Julien’s feet and was one of the most loyal people to Julien, though not the brightest.  
“Hello.” Private gave a smile and wave like he had been taught.  
“Hello.” Mort waved with his tiny hands and his big eyes showing an adorableness that almost matched Private’s. “Who are you?”  
Private looked to Skipper who smirked and nodded. Private smiled back to Mort. “I’m Private, and these are my brothers, Kowalski and Rico. And you’ve already met my oldest brother, Skipper.”  
Skipper grinned at the shocked face on Julien. It was one of these times when he wished he had his cellphone for a picture, but he had left it in his bag which was on his bed. Private, thankfully, had predicted his older brother’s wish and pulled out the phone that the Amarillo Kid had gotten him to keep contact. He snapped the picture and grinned as the shock was still on the boy’s face.   
After a minute of the face staying like that, Kowalski couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Heheh, how long is he going to stay like that?”  
Maurice sighed and waved a hand in front of the boy who then snapped out of his petrified shock. Julien shook his head and looked at the four boys again. “Seriously?” He then looked at the scar on Rico, just where Skipper had said it was. “Uh, you got that in a fire?” Rico nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. Then Julien pointed to Kowalski. “You are really a sciency guy?”  
“Yes… why are you asking these strange questions?”  
“Well duh! Everyone says that…”  
“That Skippah’s the abusive leader of a gang of children? That Kowalski’s a mad scientist and that he made Rico? That Rico’s a monster? Believe me, I’ve heard it all before, and I can personally confirm that none of that is true.” Private’s voice was hardened as his baby blue eyes became a stormy baby blue. Rico grimaced as he thought about how he was really created. Kowalski looked at the youngest incredulously while Skipper glanced sadly to the others. The rumors were always thick and mean. It didn’t help that Skipper was usually escorted onto campus by an agent or two. They usually made it worse for him. “None of that is true, not even that little Private, the baby of the group is dead.” Skipper bit his lip, wondering what the psychological damage to Private would make him do. Needless to say, it was a relief when Private just smiled again, returning to his usual happy self and opened the door to their dorm. “I’m gonna go unpack and claim a bunk. Dibs on a top!” He ran in.   
It took a second for the others to shake off the shock before a smile returned to Skipper. He nodded into the room and the other two raced in there, each calling out the bunk they wanted. “I call next to a window!”  
“Op unk!”  
Skipper then turned his attention back to their neighbors. “Well, that was fun, but I gotta help them get good classes and get settled in. We’ll see you guys later.” Before Julien could say anything back, Skipper was inside and had locked the door already. He turned towards the bedroom part of the dorm and grimaced. The three others were in the same alignment of bunks as they had been when they were kids. Rico on the top left with Kowalski under him, and Private sitting on the top bunk above Skipper’s, clutching his Lunacorn and Penguin dolls. Rico was brushing out his “Commando Mom” doll’s hair, and Jiggles was sitting on the ladder of the bed next to Kowalski as he set up a study lamp attached to the bed. Skipper smiled. Definitely a great day. “Hey Private, think you can send me that picture? I want to have a copy of his royal nuisance to look at when I need a laugh.” Private smiled and nodded as his brother recited his phone number. This was going to be a good year.


	22. Private's Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private's first day in class!

Private smiled as he looked at his class schedule. He was now in an actual school, not being tutored by his brothers, or by creepy assassins. Skipper had taken it upon himself to bring Private to his first class. The four of them would meet up at lunch to discuss their day. Private was going into the fourth grade apparently and would be surrounded by other children. Having been tutored, or home schooled his whole life, this was going to seem strange to the young boy.   
Skipper noticed his discomfort as they entered the Elementary school area. “Hey, you’ll be fine, better even. You’re smarter than them just for listening to Kowalski prattle on about his inventions when you were a toddler. This’ll be a walk in the park.”   
“Aye, Skipper, but … what if the other kids don’t like me?”  
Skipper ruffled the boy’s head. “Come on, Private, it’s you! Cute and cuddly, remember? Just like the penguins.”  
“Yeah… you think they’re okay after what happened the other day down by the docks?”  
“You mean after that mutation thing? Ha! I’ll bet they’re fine. Tell ya what, after school we can go and see if they’re hanging out at the zoo. I hear the circus will be in town next week, and we can check there if we don’t find them at the zoo.”  
“The circus?”  
“Haven’t you heard? There’s this all animal circus, and the rumor is that four penguins and a couple of chimps are in charge!”  
“Ooh, I haven’t gone to a circus before.”  
“Well then, I’d say you’re over do for some fun.” They were at the door of Private’s classroom now. “We’ll meet you at lunch, Private.”  
“Bye, Skippah.” Private smiled and waved as he walked into the classroom. A teacher was waiting for him. Private’s eyes widened as he recognized the teacher. He had sandy brown hair and bright brown eyes. “The Amarillo Kid?” Private whispered.   
The Kid, having lived as an assassin for as long as he could remember, had over sensitive hearing. He looked up and grimaced as his young apprentice entered the room. “Good mornen, Private. I’m Mr. Shell, and I’ll be your teacher this year. Have a seat, the other kids ‘ll be here soon enough.”  
“Er… right…” Private glanced around nervously. This wasn’t his usual classroom that he spent hours with the Kid in. This was one of the rooms that Skipper and the others had described to him from before they lost their uncles. “You’re… my teacher again?”  
“Funny, ain’t it? They tell me I can’t go home cuz of what they’s did to me, but they’ll let me play teacher here for ya just ta keep ya outta trouble.”  
“Isn’t that what grandpa and Skipper are for?”  
“Apparently they don’t know how to keep an eye on ya well enough or some such nonsense. Director Brine was plumb serious, especially when that wierdo, Doctor Brine disappeared and Doctor Blowhole turned out ta be evil.”  
“Uh-huh…” Just then, another student turned up and more of them started to enter. ‘Right… something’s fishy here. The Kid’s annoyed with this as much as me, but he’s not sure what to do save for follow orders. If he was sent ta kill me, he’d have ta get through the others first, or he could have just done it while I was in here alone with him… He mentioned Director Brine… he hate’s that man… he must be warning me about something… I’ll have to figure it out later though… I wonder if the other kids will like me?’  
As the class went on, Private kept notes on everything that “Mr. Shell” said, just like he did for the Amarillo Kid when he was studying his poisons and antidotes. Private had once made his own poison that was so dangerous, no one knew the victim was dead until Mr. Tux had won the nearby golfing tournament at the exact same moment he fell dead. Today, Private was just glad to be learning some history, mathematics, and even some normal science.   
Private smiled as the lunch bell rang. He wanted to get to his brothers and tell them what he learned today.  
“Private, a word real quick?”  
“Oh, um… sure thing, Mr. Shell…” Private stopped in front of the desk in which his mentor was sitting. “Is something up?”  
“Just wanted ta let ya know that I can’t play favorites, so don’t go looking for any favors for school work, kid.” Mr. Shell winked at the young boy. “Now get along wit ya, I’ll have an assignment for ya when ya get back here after lunch.”  
“Right.”


	23. Science is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Eva... Kowalski, eat your heart out...

Kowalski walked through the halls with a nervous glance at his watch. It was almost time for second period to start, and already he was going to be late because he got lost. “Um, excuse me? Could you tell me where science room 201 is? I’m afraid I’m lost.” He asked, tapping the shoulder of a nearby girl.  
Kowalski gulped as the girl turned her head towards him. Her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires and her light blue colored eyelids fluttered with long eye lashes. Her silver blonde hair was short and in a ponytail. “Room 201? It’s down this way, come, I’m heading there myself.” Her Russian accent sent a thrill up his spine as he followed, trying desperately not to make himself look like a fool.  
“Thanks… I’m Kowalski Kewl-Andrews.” Kowalski couldn’t understand why he was blushing so hard. As he followed the girl, he put together why it was. He liked this girl!  
“My name is Eva Snow. I take it you are new here?”  
“Uh-huh. My older brother has been going here longer, but he has his own classes to deal with, so I don’t see him till my next class.”  
“Hmmm. Well at least you have plan for most part. Here we are.” She entered and took a seat next to a window just as the bell rang. Kowalski glanced around nervously, still unused to being back in school.  
The teacher, a Mr. Jonas, glanced over to see the new student. Though it was the first day of the year, the others in the class had all been in his room at least once before. “I take it you are the newest student?”  
“Um, yes sir.”  
“Hmmm. What’s your name, young man?”  
“Kowalski Andrews.” He preferred to just be known by his adoptive name as he had lived among them longer.  
“…any relations to Skipper Andrews by any chance?” One of the kids asked.  
Kowalski smirked. “Yeah… he’s my older brother.”  
Mr. Jonas looked up to the heavens, hoping that Kowalski wouldn’t blow up the lab like his brother did. Skipper just didn’t have a knack for chemistry. “Why don’t you sit next to Eva, and maybe she’ll keep you from blowing up the lab.”  
Kowalski groaned. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be allowed to use a lot of the items in the lab without proving himself first. He smirked though as he sat down next to Eva. “Um… I guess we’re lab partners?”  
“Yes, I guess so. Don’t touch anything unless I tell you to.”  
Kowalski frowned at this. “I’m the scientist of my family, not the kid of it.” He grabbed one of his science journals from his bag. He had been working on it since he had been sent to Dr. Blowhole’s care. “Don’t underestimate me because I preferred living on the streets to living in a lab.” He was determined to prove himself to the teachers, and to Eva. He mentally laughed at the fact that his older brother had blown up a lab. He had probably gotten distracted, as science was usually Kowalski’s thing. ‘Always giving me challenges, aren’t ya Cap’n… well then, I better not disappoint…’  
As the class progressed, Kowalski wrote down notes for everything that was being said, some in his own code, some in normal English. Eva kept glancing at his work curiously. She had never seen a student other than herself put so much effort into their notes. While some of the other students were given a set of chemicals to work with, Kowalski kept watch, patiently. He knew he just had to wait for his chance and he’d be able to prove himself better than they thought. Suddenly, he saw a problem. Julien was being careless with his experiment and was adding things willy-nilly.   
“WAH, Look out, she is going to blow!” Julien called as the test tube in his hands started fizzing.  
The other kids in the room started to back away, some screaming, some covering their mouths in hopes of not getting poisoned. Kowalski and Eva rolled their eyes. “That idiot is always messing up his experiments…” Eva slowly ducked under their desk as Kowalski stood up. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to fix it.” Kowalski shrugged. He walked over to the screaming prince, grabbed the vial, looked at it for a moment before adding in a few drops of the nearby blue liquid. After a minute, the concoction stopped fizzing and had turned pink. Kowalski placed the test tube into a test tube holder. “Next time, follow the instructions. You added too much of the red liquid.” He pointed it out, knowing that the boy wouldn’t know the chemical name for it.  
“Hehe, right, eh, thanks.” Kowalski shrugged as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.   
He glanced over to Eva who had an amused face showing. ‘He’s even better than they described… ‘


	24. P.E. Rockgut style!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockgut's got a new job, can you handle it?

Skipper and Rico were waiting for Kowalski in their third period P.E. class. Thankfully, it didn’t take long. Kowalski showed up with a smug smirk on his face. “Oh-ho, what’s this? Kowalski, don’t tell me you showed up some smug nerds in your science class, did you?”  
“I don’t know about that, but I know that I saved the class from being blown up by Julien.”  
“Hoho, even better. Now let’s… what the? Is that who I think it is?” Skipper pointed to a mean looking old man with black hair in a buzz cut. He had specks of grey peppered into his hair and a stare that was harsher than Skipper’s. His brown eyes narrowed as his eyes caught sight of the three older Andrews brothers. “Oh boy…”  
Rico gulped while Kowalski took a step back in shock. “Um… is he the usual gym teacher?”  
“No… must be replacing the old guy… but is that really…?”  
“ALL RIGHT YOU MARSHMELLOWS, LET’S SEPARATE THE BABIES FROM THE MIDDLE SCHOOLERS!”  
“Oh yeah, it’s him.” Kowalski muttered as the three ran to the line for evaluation. They were the only three that did so right away. The other boys in the class were confused. They had never dealt with this man before.  
“YOU DOLT’S! HAVEN’T YOU EVER BEEN IN A LINE UP BEFORE?” Buck Rockgut hollered at the third period boys’ gym class. He glared at all the boys and his eyes narrowed on the only three faces that weren’t scared of him. He looked them up and down with a dangerous looking grin that made the three boys mentally sigh with relief. They were remembered. “Just what we need, some examples.” The other students flinched. Kowalski almost cracked a grin. He knew what was coming next, and for once, he didn’t mind it. “ANDREWS, KOWALSKI!” Kowalski took a step forward. He was always used as an example, what with being a nerd and all, but he was different than the other nerds. He was an Andrews.  
“Yes, sir?” He kept his voice even and his gaze straight.  
Rockgut smiled dangerously. “Climb the rope. ANDREWS, RICO!”  
Rico stepped forward as his older brother ran to the rope near the side of the room. “Es, Sir?”  
This caused a few chuckles, but they were quickly silenced by glares from both Skipper and Rockgut. Rockgut then turned his attention back to the young fighter. “Get moving on the obstacle course.” He pointed to a course that had been set up. Rico ran off and started before any of the teens could argue on how hard it was to do the course. Apparently, the Andrews boys knew what to do. “ANDREWS, SKIPPER!”  
Skipper stepped forward like a seasoned soldier. Rockgut didn’t like the feeling he was getting from the boys. The feeling he had gotten the last time he had seen his own teammates from his military days. The feeling of being a warrior, a survivor, and someone that you never wanted to mess with, the feeling of war. He had hoped that they wouldn’t give off this type of aura till they were adults at least. “Yes, sir?” His voice still held the same respect that it had for him all those years ago when he had accepted the boy as his junior trainer.  
“Wait on the sparring mat. Anyone who can’t follow orders will have to deal with you.”  
“Feeling merciful today?”  
“It’s only the first day of the year. They can worry about sparring with me next month.”  
“Affirmative.” Skipper walked over to the sparring mat with an aura of confidence. The students shuddered in fear as they saw Skipper smirk once more. He had those cold ice blue eyes alight with a hidden fire that was dimmed at the moment.  
“So… which one of you marshmallows are up first?” Rockgut asked as he pointed to the three stations. Kowalski was standing on a platform that was near the ceiling thanks to the rope, his cold calculating gaze looking upon the other students, trying to determine where they would best be. Rico was standing at the other end of the obstacle course with a smug look on his face and not a drop of sweat on his brow. Skipper was meditating on one foot while standing on a pole next to the sparring mat.  
To go up against Skipper in P.E. was crazy, but seeing him with two of his brothers, the other students were starting to realize just how intense these boys’ lives were just from the streets alone. Rico was resourceful, and despite his large size, he was quick and nimble. Kowalski could be a cold calculating machine if he needed to be, and was quick on his feet, as well as flexible. Skipper himself was the most formidable, and this was just on his own. The kids knew that he had a third younger brother who was supposedly the youngest, but if he was anything like these three then… the other boys shuddered, not even wanting to think about just how dangerous this could get, and this was just a P.E. class.


	25. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth slowly comes out...

Private looked around for his older brothers with excitement and eagerness in his eyes. He bit his lip as he glanced at all the occupied tables. Not a single penguin or Andrews in sight. He sighed. “Maybe they aren’t out yet.” Private looked down at his lunch tray; a carton of white milk, a tuna sandwich, some fruit, and a small pudding cup. Private grimaced. He wasn’t used to so much food unless it was one of the fancy parties that he had to go undercover at.   
He glanced once more, this time just looking for a good place to sit. Seeing as none of the tables were opened, Private started looking up towards the roof of the school, and the trees. He noticed a tree that looked like a normal kid could climb it and smirked. He took off at a run, leaped into the air, and landed on one of the branches. He kept hopping from branch to branch until he made it close enough to the roof of the school. He smirked as he noticed that no one had seen his acrobatics act.  
“Okay, I’m impressed.” Well, almost no one. Private grimaced as he put a hand to his Bluetooth. It was Kowalski. “I’ll be up there in a few. Skipper says not to eat the tuna by the way. Apparently, it’s not fresh.”  
“Great… Thanks for the heads up, Kowalski.”  
“Not a problem.” The scientist leaped over the edge of the building, landing next to his baby brother. “How was class?”  
“Oh, it was brilliant! I learned quite a bit today, and it isn’t even over yet!” Private smiled as he sat down on the roof of the school. “I learned that Egypt had been playing games longer than almost anyone, and that Hydrogen can be used in things other than acid! Did you know that it’s two-thirds of water? Isn’t that amazing?”  
Kowalski shot his brother a puzzled look as he sat down next to him. “You’ve been playing with acid?”  
“Well… um… not really playing with it, see… um…” Private blushed. In all his excitement, he had forgotten that he had yet to tell his brothers about his life as an assassin, though he was sure that Skipper already knew, or had at least guessed at it.  
“Rico, you’re gonna get sick eating that tuna, I told you! It’s left over from the docks! You’d get a better pick by asking a penguin for its leftovers, and all they’d give you is the bone if you’re lucky!”  
“Eh, eh’ve ad orse.”  
“Had worse? What the heck has grandpa been feeding you?” Private had never been more relieved to hear his brothers arguing.   
“Uh-uh, not im. Efore even oo guys.” Rico grumbled.   
Kowalski glanced at the two of them. ‘Hmm… we all have secrets from eachother still… I wonder…’ Kowalski grimaced as the idea finished registering in his mind. “Skipper, how about we all play a game tonight?”  
This got the other three to look at the science prodigy with interest. “What kind of game?” Skipper’s eyes narrowed. Kowalski played mainly for information after their parents disappeared, save when teaching Private a new game.  
“Oh, you know, something simple that we can all play, no matter what… 20 questions?” Private flinched as he realized what his older brother was up to. When Kowalski wanted information, he was almost unstoppable. Kowalski noticed the fear in his brothers’ faces and made a mental not of it. “You can answer classified five times at most if you wish.” He offered with a shrug.  
Rico, having hidden things from even his childhood before meeting the Andrews, thought about it. He knew that if he didn’t come clean and someone else answered the questions on his brothers’ minds, then he might lose their trust, possibly forever. He sighed. “I’m in.” He grunted.  
Skipper blinked in shock. Rico rarely ever agreed to these kinds of games. Private looked at his hands and saw the imaginary blood on them that he always saw after taking a shot. The youngest sighed. “I’m in, but no judgment on answers, deal?”  
“We’ll start off small.” Skipper nodded, looking to the scientist. Kowalski nodded with a smirk. “Good. Now… let’s get rid of that poisonous sandwich that the private has before he gets sicker than a penguin in an oil spill!” The boys laughed as Skipper tossed Private’s tuna sandwich off the roof and into a trashcan. “Rico, dibble me! Private needs something better to eat than moldy tuna sandwiches!” Rico chuckled as he tossed his older brother a bag of cheesy dibbles, which he shared, along with his pizza, with his youngest brother. Private couldn’t help but smile as they ate their lunch. He trusted his brothers, and hopefully, they’d still trust him.


	26. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the truth is out... DA FEELS!!!!

Private took a deep breath as he finished his homework for the day. It was already the first day of school, and he had been assigned to read two chapters, one from his science book, and one from his history book. Frankly, in his mind it was easier than solving for an antidote while a poison was running through his bloodstream, though the Amarillo Kid didn’t know that one of his other instructors had done that to him. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing his right shoulder, still spotted with needle marks where he had been pierced and poisoned. He chuckled darkly. Now he was immune to almost any poison known to man. He was the only one who knew a poison that he wasn’t immune to, and he wasn’t going to give that information away to anyone. He looked towards the door to the main room of their dorm. Kowalski and Rico were getting the snacks, and Skipper was double checking to see if they were secure for any secrets. Private had done his own scan with a modification he had made to his Lunacorn, Prince Shares-a-lot’s horn. The horn was now able to detect any electronic pulse, no matter how small, and glowed brighter the closer it got to it.  
“Alright boys, all clear.” Skipper called. Private took another deep breath as he closed his book and checked his antidote box. All of his antidotes were still hidden and still safe. He always had them on hand, especially now that he had his brothers back. He didn’t want to lose them from something he could easily cure.  
The boys each took a seat in front of a small square table in the main room. Private’s eyes widened at his favorite snacks. “Oh my! Are those sugar bombs?” Rico smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe it! I haven’t had those in years!” The boys all smiled as each of them grabbed a sugar bomb and a small glass of milk. The fruity pastries were still as sweet as ever to the youngsters.  
“Alright boys, let’s start… remember, rules are any questions… that are age appropriate.” Skipper cast a darkened glance at the boys. They all nodded with an equal amount of seriousness. “… and we can call classified five times only.”  
“Right!” the other three chorused.  
“I’ll go first.” Skipper announced and thought about what he wanted to ask. He looked to Kowalski. “Why this game?”  
Kowalski rolled his eyes. “We’ve been back for a week and we’re all still cautious of each other, trying not to step on each other’s toes. This was the only thing I could think of that would make it seem like a simple game without drawing suspicion from anyone outside of us. Is that a good enough answer?” Skipper nodded. It was now Kowalski’s turn. “Why are you banished from Denmark?”  
“Classified.” Skipper responded without hesitation. He and Hans had promised each other not to let anyone know about what had happened there, partially because Hans had trouble believing that a penguin and puffin had gotten him into so much trouble as well as themselves.   
Rico rolled his eyes, not knowing why it was such a bad thing. He shrugged and thought about what he wanted to ask. “at appened o oo uys?” The boys all froze. This was a question for each of them.  
Skipper groaned. He knew this was going to come up. “I got forced into training and turned into a spy for the Arctic Force like mom and dad were. Codename: Captain… oh, and I found out who my biological parents were…” He muttered the last bit, but Private still heard it and let out a small gasp.  
“Well at least that makes sense.” Kowalski muttered. “I was sent to live with another scientist, Doctor Philip Blowhole, who by the way, is the one who blew up the house, and killed my biological parents.” This shocked all the boys, causing Skipper to hit his head on the table. “Um… are you alright, Skipper?”  
“M’ fine.” He grumbled.  
Even Rico answered his own question. “I as ith an-pa. E teach e ore ighting oves an elp e train.”  
Now all that was left was Private. He looked around to his brothers, wondering if they’d hate him for his past. “You can use a classified if you want to, Private.” Skipper suggested. He knew how bad being an agent was, but from the fragments he caught from listening to Private… well he knew that the boy had been pushed past his breaking point on many things.  
Private took a deep breathe. “No… you need to hear it from me rather than someone else…” Private sighed and clutched his penguin doll to his chest. “I’m a spy too… only I have a title… Super-Secret Agent… and assassin.” The boys’ eyes widened at the thought of their youngest brother killing people. “Codename: Mr. Tux…” He dug into his pocket and brought out the item he hated the most. A small red bowtie that signified who he became. He placed the bowtie on the table. “Mr. Tux is also the international golfing champion… I can now handle any and all weapons, I can make deadly poisons and the antidotes to most of them, and I also have the best aim in the world. I’m ranked the top hitman and bounty hunter on the globe, but I have one of the lowest amounts of kills…” The boys sighed in relief at this. “I only have 250 kills… but over ten thousand captures…” Private’s baby blue eyes were filled with so many tears at this point that Skipper, sitting next to him at the time, pulled the youngest in for a hug. “I hate guns… I hate them…” The boy sobbed.  
Skipper stroked the boy’s back. “It’s okay, it’s okay… we know… we know…”  
“Heh… only 250?” Kowalski grimaced. Private looked up to his brother. “When I escaped Blowhole’s lab before coming here, I had set off a poisonous gas that had been altered to avoid my genetic code as well as the Andrews genetic code. It killed a thousand people before I managed to get out and everyone else escaped… including Dr. Blowhole…” Kowalski glared coldly at his hands, cursing himself for letting that creep get away.  
Skipper bit his lip. He had two brothers who believed they had blood on their hands, and he hadn’t yet killed. It was a shocking thing to learn. Private wiped his eyes upon hearing that. “Sorry, Kowalski…”  
“It’s not your fault, Private.” Kowalski sighed and took a swig of his milk. “Your turn by the way.”  
Private nodded, and then turned to Rico. “Can you tell us where you came from, Rico?”  
Rico sighed and looked at his brothers. They had already spilled their guts practically. He nodded. Time for him to come clean. He took a deep breath and explained everything, from the moment he was decanted, to the moment he had ran into Skipper and Kowalski. By the end of his tale, Kowalski looked horrified while the others looked at their brother with pity and respect. Rico may not have killed anyone like Private and Kowalski had, but he had been born and raised as an experiment till their grandfather had rescued him.  
Kowalski’s electric blue eyes were filled with fear. Rico sighed, waiting for Kowalski to curse him or something for being an experiment. He was shocked at what came out of the scientist’s mouth instead. “How… how come you don’t hate me?” Rico blinked. Kowalski hated himself more now because he loved tampering with the building blocks of life, but Rico knew that he wouldn’t hurt him.  
Rico brought Kowalski in for a hug while the scientist finally broke down crying. “Oo my brother. E no hate oo. Oo ood guy.”   
Skipper let out a light chuckle. “Jeez… we couldn’t even last through four questions, never mind twenty.” The others joined in and chuckled a little at that.  
“I got one last question…” Private piped up.   
“Oh?” Skipper asked, looking at his youngest brother. He was curious as to what other question the boy would have.  
“Since we all know where we came from… Skipper, did you ever find out who your parents originally were?” Skipper winced. Kowalski and Rico grimaced at the boldness of the question.   
“Yes… but I don’t think I want to talk about them just yet.” Skipper ruffled his hair. “It’s starting to get late. We’ve got school tomorrow, so we better get some sleep.”  
Private and the others smirked. “Right, Skippah.” Private respected his brothers, but he knew that his oldest was afraid. ‘One day we’ll find out Skippah, and no matter what, you belong with us, not them. You’re our brother after all.’


	27. Friday with the Penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Friday the fourth graders have PE with the older kids.

Private was already getting the hang of school, and he had only been going for a few days. He had heard from the other students that the best day of the week was always Friday. He wondered what they thought was so great about it until he heard that Saturday and Sunday were no school days.  
“Alright class, I hope ya all grabbed your P.E. clothes, cuz Friday is our day for P.E. an today is Friday.” Mr. Shell’s Texan accent snapped the children from their math books.   
Private, never hearing the term before looked questioningly at his mentor. “Um… what’s P.E.?”  
“Huh? Oh, right… homeschool…” Mr. Shell mentally kicked himself for never getting around to teaching the boy basics like that. “Um… Physical Education…”  
“Okay?”  
“Look, Private, you’ll get the hang of it. From what I heard, the new P.E. instructor is a tough serious guy, so he should be able ta whoop ya inta shape.” He knew that Private always did workouts but he was unsure of how that would prepare him for school P.E. as he was certain that his own training courses for the boy wasn’t the same.  
“Alright…” Private shrugged.   
He hadn’t made many friends yet, but he felt like what he had was a start. He had made friends with a young boy named Barry, who was usually an annoying young boy until Private had touched his heart with his own painful story. Barry had his parents divorced while Private had never known his parents. Barry may have hated his dad for abandoning his mom and him, but at least he knew where to find his parents. Private didn’t even remember his parent’s voices. His other friend was a young girl named Ramona. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes and liked anything to do with ducks.  
Mr. Shell led the class to the gymnasium where Rockgut already had the eighth graders warming up. “You marshmallows call those push ups? I bet I can pick a fourth grader and he’ll do better than most of you!”  
“Oh yeah?” Julien, who hated P.E. save for dance class portion, glared at the fourth graders. His mind wasn’t the sharpest, so he had only memorized the two older brothers of Skipper, as he had classes with them everyday. He looked among the skinniest and found young Private. “How about this guy? He looks weak and pathetic! I bet he can’t do a good pushup.”  
“Well that’s not very nice.” Private muttered. “Honestly, I even live right next door to you. You see me and my brothers do a run each morning. I can do things.” Barry patted him on the back while Ramona glared at Julien.  
Private then looked at the P.E. instructor and nearly laughed as he recognized the old man. Rockgut in turn barred his teeth in a grin as he recognized the young boy. “Fine, you want to see this boy do something hard?” Barry and Ramona were about to protest in Private’s defense when he shook his head at them. They were confused, but figured that he had a reason. “ANDREWS, LINE UP!”  
The four boys lined up from youngest to oldest. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private had straight gazes like they were back in the dojo when they were kids. They felt their hearts leap for joy, though their expressions remained neutral. The course set up in front of them was similar to that of the training dojo from when they were kids. There was a rockwall to climb, a set of monkey bars, then a rope to climb, a platform to swing to, and finally a balance beam over a pile of pillows with two bamboo rods. Private’s eyes widened, not with fear, but with joy! He hadn’t had such a safe course since he was a kid.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT’S DANGEROUS!” some of the other fourth graders shouted with eighth graders agreeing on it. Even Mr. Shell agreed that it was a bit much for normal children. What he didn’t put together was that these four boys were the brothers that had been kept apart for years. They still had knowledge on what to do in this situation.  
“Um, Mr. Rockgut, are ya sure that’s safe?”  
“Heh, maybe not for those marshmallows, but if these pipsqueaks kept up with their routines then they should be fine. This is a team exercise, boys!” Rockgut gave a dangerous grin. “Alright boys, show these wimps what you penguins got.”  
This caused some confusion among the students and certainly to Mr. Shell. He had never heard anyone call his apprentice a penguin before. He took a look and noticed the spark in Private’s eyes flash with joy. He had to see this.  
After a swish of Rockgut’s hand, the boys were off. Skipper and Kowalski were the first to the rock wall, they cupped their hands together and the other two used them to jump to the top of the wall. Private then lowered a hand to the scientist while Rico reached for their captain. The boys easily pulled them up and took off at a run to the monkey bars. Private and Skipper slid under the bars to climb them from underneath while Rico and Kowalski climbed over them as though climbing a ladder or crawling under smoke.   
The students watched in some horror and some awe. Mr. Shell nearly laughed in shock as he saw his apprentice get along with these boys as though they were all of one mind.  
When the boys reached the other side, Kowalski and Rico pulled Skipper and Private onto the bars. They then climbed down so that they could all run to the climbing rope. Rico and Private reached the rope first and started climbing. Kowalski followed swiftly after with Skipper following up. There were no words, only actions, slight nods of the head, and thoughts that seemed to pass to each of them. When they got to the platform near the top, Private stayed on the rope and helped his older brothers to the platform, and then Kowalski reached an arm out to the boy, who gratefully grabbed on and was pulled onto the platform. Rico was already swinging across. When on the other side, he threw the rope back. Skipper nodded to Private who took the next swing, followed by Kowalski, then Skipper.  
Private appeared to slip as they made their way down the ladder on the other side, but he used it to an advantage, kicked the ladder in the air, and did a flip, landing him onto the balance beam, his foot knocking one of the bamboo rods into his hands. Skipper took notice of this and did likewise on purpose. He landed on the other side of the beam facing Private with his own bamboo rod. Kowalski and Rico, who were already on the floor when all of this happened, ran up to the two as they performed a mock battle. While Skipper was jumping, trying to dodge Private’s pole, he landed on Rico who had come up from behind him. Rico now had Skipper on his shoulders, and the older boy was above the younger with his pole. Private did a back flip and landed on top of Kowalski’s shoulders and the two kept fighting each other. Rico and Kowalski worked on keeping their balance while their brothers fought over head.   
By all appearances, it was a brutal contest, seeing who would win. Rockgut let it continue for a few more minutes before calling them to a halt. “ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, PLAYTIME’S OVER!” The boys all four glanced to him and nodded. Skipper and Private threw their poles into the air and back flipped off the taller two’s shoulders, landing on the floor near the balance beam. Rico and Kowalski did a simple jump, landing next to their shorter brothers, once more in order of youngest to oldest. The two bamboo poles then landed back in their original places. They then bowed their heads in respect to their sensei as they always did after training with him. He nodded and the four stood at attention once more, awaiting for commands.  
Rockgut grunted in approval as he checked their time again. He then looked at the shaking hand that belonged to one of Skipper’s other classmates from his history class, Mason Jones. Mason was a young British boy who had a twin named Phil. Phil was unable to speak, but he was otherwise perfectly fine. He spoke in sign language, and his twin translated. They were both brown haired boys with brown eyes and the only way to tell them apart was from their outfits. Mason usually wore a cleaner outfit than Phil as he was a neat freak.  
“What is it, Jones?”  
“Um, begging your pardon, Mr. Rockgut, but do you honestly expect us to be able to do that?”  
Rockgut looked from the boy to the Andrews brothers. He thought about that and then shook his head. “No, that is a goal to achieve. That’s the harder obstacle course, advanced if you will. I worked with these boys when they were kids. To them, this is review.” Then he raised his voice to address the rest of the class. “How many of you have lived on the streets or have any experience doing anything like that?” He pointed to the course the boys had just done. No one raised their hands. “Very well then, you Nancy-cats can go and do a mile run, 50 pushups, and then a walk across the beam. You can try and use the bamboo as a way to help you balance. No fighting or I add harder stuff. By the time I’m done with you kids, I want you to at least be able to climb the rope, do the simple obstacle course, and run a mile within fifteen minutes. I’d prefer ten, but I’m told that’s unreasonable for fourth graders. I’m hoping some of you eighth graders will manage ten minutes though.” Rockgut then opened the doors of the gym and pointed to the track. “If you finish all of that before the bell rings, then I recommend stretching again. Your muscles will be sore. I need to yell at the Andrews boys for such a slow performance.” Some of the kids looked back with worry at the boys, but the cool aura that they radiated, along with confidence, seemed to calm them down. “Are you waiting for an invitation?” Rockgut growled slightly. Ramona, Phil, Mason, and Barry were the first to get the hint, followed by Maurice. The others took a few more seconds before rushing out of the gym as fast as possible.  
After the class was gone, the four Andrews boys still stood at attention while their two instructors looked them over. Mr. Shell was shocked that the four had managed to do all of that. He checked his stopwatch. They had completed all of that in the span of ten minutes! “Dat was more impressive than a flea circus on a poodle at a dog show!”  
Rockgut looked at the Texan like he was an idiot and then back at the boys. “At ease.” They got into an at ease position. He looked them over, causing them to worry. “A little slow, but we’ll fix that up.” Rico almost sighed in relief. “We’ll be continuing our lessons on Saturday here at 1000, got it?” The boys nodded. “Good. We’ll have you boys prepared for anything.” He then pointed to the track behind him where the others were running. “Think you boys can catch up to those namby-pambies?”   
Private allowed a dangerous looking grin to show on his face. He liked a good challenge, so long as he didn’t have to hurt anyone, and his brothers were right by his side. He glanced to his brothers and they nodded. He nodded back and they got into position. “Piece of cake.”  
“Last one to finish cleans the bathroom!” Skipper called as the four started off. Private couldn’t help smiling as he kept up with his brothers. He hadn’t been so happy in years, and he felt that this was only going to keep going up for him now.


	28. Afro Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afro Circus, Afro Circus, polka-dot, polka-dot AFRO!

Private couldn’t stop smiling. The circus was in town, and as Skipper had promised, they were going to visit. Skipper had even let Private invite a few of his new friends along. Rico had his new friend Roger coming with him. Kowalski had managed to get the nerve to ask Eva, though she had made it clear that they were only going as friends. Skipper had managed to get Marlene to come. Private had both Barry and Ramona come along. They were somewhat surprised to find that Julien, Maurice, and Mort had come as well. The boys watched as Alex the Lion and his girlfriend, some sort of leopard or cheetah, did an acrobatics act. Private gasped as they came near him, nearly seeming to fall before managing to come up thanks to the skating dogs. They then hit a pile of balloons, giving them all to the children of the world. Private smiled and clapped like the child he was. Thankfully, it was Student’s night, so all students under eighteen were allowed in free tonight.   
“Skippah, look up there! On the cannon!” Private excitedly pointed to the cannon near the top of the tent. Sitting on the cannon was a penguin with a scar and a crazy look that said he was enjoying his job.   
“Oh my gosh, is that a penguin up there?” Marlene asked in shock.  
Rico just grinned, his smile resembling the penguin’s very much as the penguin shot the zebra and the seal from the cannons. “Kaboom!” Both he and the penguin said at the same time, though only the four Andrews brothers could understand that. They had each brought their translators so that they could hear what was going on and being said around them, even by the animals.   
After the show, the boys were left alone while the others went back to the apartments or to their respective homes. Private was still jumping up and down with excitement. He had been allowed somewhere fun, and he wasn’t on a mission. Kowalski couldn’t stop smiling either. Eva had been startled by how close the lion had come to falling on her and had ended up hugging Kowalski. Rico had loved all the explosions and colors that had happened. Skipper was just glad that his brothers had gotten to see some cool animals again without having to break into the zoo. He chuckled at the memory of their first encounter with the penguins. That was one Christmas he would never forget.  
“Oh boy, looks like some boys got left behind. We better get them out of here, Phil.” The four boys turned to see the four armed “Owner” of the circus.  
Skipper grinned as the “man” tried to usher them away as they closed for the night. Private’s big eyes widened with disappointment towards the four armed being. “Does this mean we can’t talk to the penguins?”  
“What does he mean ‘talk to the penguins’, honestly some humans I just don’t understand…”  
“When he says talk to the penguins, he actually means to talk to them.” Kowalski answered, stunning the two chimps in their human disguise.  
After a moment, the two chimps took off their costume and Mason got off of Phil. The two chimpanzees looked at the boys like they were supposed to run away or that they were strange. “Can you understand me or something?”  
The four smiled and nodded. They pulled out their earpieces for a moment and then placed them back in. “We can understand you.” Skipper had a smug attitude about him, which reminded the chimps about their own Skipper penguin.  
“Just who are you boys?”  
“Ah, there you are. Rico said he saw you in the crowd. It’s been a while.” The six looked towards a penguin wearing a top hat that was obviously meant for a human. Behind him were three other penguins, one of which was bouncing with energy and wearing a brightly colored afro, like the majority of the animals.  
“Yeah, it has, Skipper.” Skipper smirked as he held out a hand to his counterpart. The two shook, flipper to hand. The two leaders then looked to their brothers, gave a short nod and walked off. “Meet back here at 2300 boys!” Skipper Andrews called to his brothers as he walked off with his penguin counterpart.  
The two Kowalskis grinned. The human brought out his fart putty pet and showed off to the penguin who then told about his jello monster. The two Ricos went to check up on the explosives stock. Phil and Mason looked at the remaining two, hoping for some sort of explanation.  
“I’m Private.” Private Andrews said with a smile to the chimps. Penguin Private jumped up and down with joy.  
“He’s my human counterpart.” The little penguin explained. Phil just shrugged and the two chimps walked off to get everything ready for the next day’s show. It was the penguins after all, so strange things were actually a normal with them.  
The two Privates went to a place where they could discuss everything that had happened since they had last seen each other all those years ago. Both Privates brought out their Lunacorns and played after the penguin had reassured his human that he was still a good boy. The little penguin felt sad for his human counterpart’s troubles, but was happy to share what had happened to him in that time… or at least happy with most of it. He had been quite annoyed with his own life as Mr. Tux, but could understand why his counterpart was mortified with his more. He also didn’t like how he had nearly lost his brothers because of an over jealous octopus named Dave.  
When the hour struck for the boys’ curfew, they were escorted back by the penguins. “That was so exciting!” Private exclaimed with his penguin counterpart sitting on his shoulder.   
“Definitely! You guys should come again!”  
The penguin Skipper smirked. “Rico, give these boys a set of lifetime passes for our circus. This way you four don’t break into the zoo again, huh?” Skipper grinned ruefully to the human who’s shoulder he was standing on. Rico spit out four cards, which landed in his counterpart’s backpack.  
“Heh, thanks.”  
“No problemo, what with me still owing you for your help in Denmark…”  
“He was in Denmark?” Kowalski asked curiously as he and his human turned to face the Skippers.  
“That’s classified!” the two barked before anyone could question what happened in there. The human Private just chuckled. He had high enough access to see the aliens in area 51 if he needed to. He could probably find out what happened… but he decided that it was best for his oldest brother to have a few secrets, after all, he did.


	29. Take Me out to the Ball Game... (Seeing Mr. Tux...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real...

It was nearing Halloween now, and things were going smoothly for the Andrews boys for perhaps the first time in years. Kowalski bit his lip as he thought about that. ‘Every time we get a break, something happens…’ He kept thinking about this as he neared his sixth period math class that he shared with Skipper, Rico, Roger, and Marlene. Maurice was in the class too, but mainly taking notes for the always skipping Julien and trying to figure out how to help Mort with his classes. The boy was just as protective of Julien and Mort, as Skipper was of his brothers. It was an admirable trait, even though wasted on Julien in Skipper’s opinion. Private thought that just made it more admirable, though.  
Suddenly, a sound came drifting out of the classroom in question that made Kowalski stop dead in his tracks. His electric blue eyes widened behind his black wire glasses with silver tape binding them together. “Take me out to the ball game…” Kowalski waited just outside the door, waiting, hoping for the continuation of that annoying tune. Much to his horror, it never came. Instead, “Take me out to the ball game…” continued on in a nasally, deep voice that tried to sound high. “Take me out to the ball game…”  
Kowalski risked a glance in the room and almost gagged at the stench that came from it. “Not her… why couldn’t she have died in my escape…” He muttered as he braced himself for what was to come. Flashes of various tortures that he had endured from his time with Blowhole played in his head, including one of the worst of the tormentors, a fat brunette lady named Rhonda Walrus. ‘The name fits…’ He walked towards his brothers, hoping to be able to sneak all the students out somehow before they got hurt. ‘Maybe she’ll leave the others alone if she’s too focused on me?’ He was almost to his seat when he took a deep breath and started his plan. “Good afternoon, Rhonda. I take it you’re our substitute?”  
The fat, pungent lady stopped her singing and turned her fat head towards the tall boy. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Kewl, oh, excuse me, Professor Kewl.” She sneered. The tension in the math room was so thick that you would need to cut it with a blowtorch.   
“It’s just Kowalski, and might I ask if you’re even qualified to teach anything but torture, ma’am?” Skipper and Rico looked at their nerdy brother in shock, as did the rest of the class. Kowalski never spoke in such a cold tone before, especially to a teacher, substitute or not. “Shouldn’t you be in some prison or training camp?”  
“Careful, Kowalski, remember what happened last time you misbehaved?”  
“I’m quite familiar with your take on Agatha Trunchbull from Roald Dahl’s book, Matilda, Ms. Walrus. I do believe it’s illegal in the states though.”  
“Hmph, shouldn’t be… you annoying brats.” The lady muttered. Kowalski took his seat next to Maurice, knowing that it wasn’t his spot, but also knowing how the lady’s mind worked. “Oh no you don’t! You’re sitting next to that kid.” She pointed out the scariest looking kid in the room, which happened to be Rico. Rico couldn’t help but chuckled. Kowalski just rolled his eyes. “I will be talking to you after class, Mister.”  
“Fine, but I promised my brothers I’d meet with them so…”  
“So they’ll have to meet you here.” Rhonda growled. “And for the millionth time, you’re a pathetic orphan that was left behind. You have no brothers! It’s all in your head, you idiot.” This caused the class to gasp. No one ever called Kowalski an idiot, and everyone knew of his brothers, especially Skipper.  
Though only Skipper noticed it, Kowalski winced in pain, clutching the side that had stitches on it. Skipper had noticed it as the boys changed for P.E. He had asked about it, but was answered with a grimace and a “Classified” from his Lt. Skipper knew that Private was going to walk right into that classroom as soon as class was over, and with their normal teacher away at a family emergency for the day, Skipper had a bad feeling.   
This feeling only worsened as the class realized what Kowalski had meant by her not being able to teach. Rhonda handed them all a piece of paper that only Kowalski had any idea on how to answer. He answered the questions with equally ridiculous answers, as they seemed to be a messed up history test including President Washington eating hot dogs and skiing with Neal Armstrong on the top of Mt. Everest. During the middle of class, Rhonda had started sneezing. Marlene, ever trying to be the kind one, walked up to her with tissues before Kowalski could stop her. This resulted in Marlene being mistaken for a tissue somehow and her favorite coat being thrown into a nearby garbage can. Kowalski made a mental note to get it out of there and cleaned before the end of the week. His past was once more catching up to him, and now it was hurting his friends as well as his family. He was so angry that he accidently broke a pencil, which he placed next to the three that Skipper had already broken this period. Skipper was just as angry with the lady, using a student as a tissue, the nerve, and Marlene of all students! Why couldn’t it have been Julien?  
When class was over, everyone but the Andrews boys couldn’t get out of the room fast enough. Rhonda looked at the other two with a glare. “What are both still doing here? Class is over, get out of here. Not you though, Kewl. You’re going to be punished for causing trouble in class.”  
Kowalski took a deep breath, but Skipper and Rico could see him shaking under his desk. He glanced towards the others. “Keep the rookie away from here. I don’t want any of you to deal with my problem.”   
“Negative. I’m staying. Sgt. go distract the Rookie. I’ll cover the Lt.” Rico didn’t like it, but he knew better than to argue with his oldest brother. He’d keep Private out of the room, but that was it. They’d listen in at the door. From the way Kowalski was reacting to the “Walrus” behind the desk, this lady was something else. She was a monster and Kowalski was a young boy wanting to hide under the covers of his bed with his pet to guard him.  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Rhonda roared at the two boys, making Kowalski give off a sharp “Yipe!” as he cowered in his seat, hands raised to his face, over his already broken glasses, to protect himself from a hit.  
Skipper and Rico growled in defense of their brother. No one ordered the Andrews unless Skipper let them, and this lady certainly wasn’t qualified to even order them to tie their shoes.  
“Um… is this a bad time?” Kowalski’s eyes widened with fear as he heard his baby brother’s timid voice. “Kowalski, is something wrong?” Private hadn’t become Mr. Tux since before regaining his brothers, and they all wanted to keep it that way. “You don’t look too well…”  
“Get out of here, pipsqueak. You two as well. Kewl and I have some unfinished business to settle.” Rhonda growled causing Kowalski to wince once more. He tried to hide it, but Private saw. He knew what was going on already before Skipper and Rico could get him out.  
Private’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he reached into his jacket pocket. He glanced at his brothers then back at Ms. Walrus. “Aren’t you supposed to be in some sort of prison over in Hoboken?” The steel in his voice gave even Skipper a shiver as the three older brothers turned to the youngest. It barely sounded like a child anymore, it sounded more grown up than Kowalski’s. His eyes were now a steel blue in contrast to his usual cute baby blues. The small object in his hand was now the visible item that the four had grown to worry about the most, the red bowtie that could turn Private into Mr. Tux.  
“Now why would a teacher like me be in a Hoboken prison, young man?” She asked suspiciously, as she stood up, her dark brown eyes staring at the youngest boy.  
“Because Mr. Tux placed you there five months ago and you aren’t supposed to be out for at least five years.” Private held his ground.  
“And just how would you know that?”  
Private’s eye twitched as Skipper’s heart started to speed up. Kowalski started shaking his head while Rico mouthed the word no to him, trying to discourage Mr. Tux from making an appearance. Private glanced apologetically to his older brothers, and brought out a small round sphere that Skipper recognized to be a smoke bomb. Private let it drop and in the time it took the smoke to clear from the room, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski were no longer in their desks, but instead were standing behind a shorter blonde hair boy with dashing steel blue eyes, wearing a tuxedo with a brilliant red bow tie and holding a golf club.  
“Why, because I’m Mr. Tux, Rhonda. Or do you still not recognize me?” The steel in his voice was now more evident as his eldest brother rested a hand on his shoulder, as though to hold him back. It sounded like an older British man, more mature, more deadly, less… less like Private… “Now, how about an answer? Why are you here?”  
“Pfft, you don’t scare me, goldilocks. You’re some accident from a lab.” Mr. Tux remained indifferent to the insult as he was currently in control and it would break character, but then again, Mr. Tux wasn’t really a character now, was he? “Now, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m a student. You know the rules. My turf, my scores, all others aren’t welcome less I say, law of the hunt.”  
Rhonda laughed. “Now since when did I obey those stupid rules?”  
Then came a startling chilling laugh that froze the hearts of all but Mr. Tux, as it was his own laughter. “You think I care? You’ll obey them this time. The Amarillo Kid is here, and he’s following my lead on this. The special agents from the Arctic Force are even here, you know, the Puffin, and the Captain?” Skipper looked somewhat confused as his little brother used his own codename. The voice was barely even sounding like his little Private anymore now though… “They don’t get to lay a finger on someone without my permission, and you think you can just take off with the professor, like he’s yours or something?” Kowalski winced as his proper title was used, though he was only a professor of chemistry and inventions. “No, I’m afraid not… not on my watch. He’s under my protection as are his brothers. This is my turf now, Walrus. Go suck a lemon.”  
The atmosphere had suddenly dropped to lower than zero degrees, or so it felt with those cold steel blue eyes staring at her, staring through her, as though he could chill her very soul. “Y… you can’t… you can’t stop me, Mr. … Mr. Tux…”  
Mr. Tux shook his head. “Yes, yes I can.” Another smoke pellet was thrown, and before Skipper could stop him, Mr. Tux was in the smoke with Rhonda Walrus. When the smoke cleared, Rhonda was tied up to her chair with an overlarge eraser stuffed in her mouth. Private Andrews, not Mr. Tux, was unconscious on the floor with his horrid Mr. Tux outfit once more missing.  
“PRIVATE!” The older Andrews brothers raced to their little brother, hoping he was alright. Kowalski was the first to reach him and was checking his pulse. Rico was lifting his head up while Skipper was calling for the police to take the mad woman away as she screamed out at the boys through the eraser in her mouth.  
It took five minutes for the School Security to arrive and take the three boy’s story, and ten more minutes before Private awoke with a headache thanks to Mr. Shell’s smelling salts that he kept for emergencies, such as Mr. Tux appearing and knocking out Private when he left. Rhonda was taken away to be sent back to prison.  
“Ugh… wh… what happened?” Private asked slowly. He always had a bad feeling when Mr. Tux came and took over. He was afraid that one day he’d black out completely and Mr. Tux would hurt someone that he cared for. This time, Mr. Tux had taken over without letting him see what was going on. It was quite terrifying to him, as it was rarely done, and only at certain times.  
“Ya just had one of yer blackouts, Mr.… Private… you must have forgotten yer medicine again.” Mr. Shell explained as best as he could without trying to make Private’s brothers panic or know about Mr. Tux.  
“You have medicine for that?” Skipper asked incredulously. Kowalski bit his lip. He knew something was up, he just couldn’t place what.   
Rico on the other hand had some idea based off of what his own guts were saying. “He knows…?” Rico asked Private, who nodded weakly.  
“Can we discuss this in a safer area, please? My bowtie… is it in the bag?”  
Skipper looked in the backpack that he had assumed Mr. Tux’s costume had fled into, but his eyes opened wide when all he found of the blonde haired golfing assassin was the red bowtie. “Um… yeah… but where’s the rest of him?”  
“Uh? Who?” Mr. Shell asked cautiously, unsure of how much Private had been willing to share with these three boys.  
Private, with Kowalski’s help, managed to stand and held out his hand for his bag. “The rest is all an illusion that the bowtie gives off now… at least I hope it is… He didn’t hurt you three did he?” He looked up to his elder brothers who all shook their heads.  
It took Kowalski a moment to process all the facts that he had been given before asking a scary question of the boy who he knew was his sweet little baby brother. “Split personality disorder?”  
“Sorta… I forced it into that bowtie… unfortunately, that bowtie has a mind of its own and I don’t know how he’ll react to meeting you all… at least properly…” Private sighed as he explained.  
The five of them headed into Mr. Shell’s classroom, once they had cleared everything with the principal and the police. Private locked the door behind all five of them and the boys were quick to notice Mr. Shell take a seat in a student’s desk. Private rolled his eyes.  
“You know you make me look like a mean teacher when you do that?” Private muttered as he placed his backpack on his own desk. “I’m not even your instructor, you’re mine.” He then looked to his brothers. He sighed. “SPD that is forced upon someone can be very dangerous, especially when you force it upon yourself so that you don’t lose yourself completely.” Kowalski sat down and opened his science journal to start taking notes. He was fascinated by the idea of forcing oneself into a state of multiple personas, and yet horrified that his brother had done it to himself, especially his little brother.  
“I take it you used that bowtie as a trigger?” Skipper asked, also taking a seat, but not taking notes. He wanted answers, not things to solve… that was Kowalski’s department. He had heard of this sort of thing before, but had never believed it possible until now.  
“That’s right.” Private sighed. “Though we have the same skills and everything, Mr. Tux’s only difference from me that I’ve managed to figure out is that he doesn’t care who gets hurt or who he kills… that’s why I don’t like becoming him unless he either forces it, like today, or I’m on a mission that I don’t trust myself on… like that last mission…”  
“Now Private, I told ya, it weren’t your fault.” Mr. Shell said as he now had a better idea as to why his apprentice acted the way he did. “That shot wasn’t your fault.”  
“It was… I didn’t stop him…” Private glared at his hands as a few tears fell. Rico made a move to go and comfort him, but Skipper shook his head. Private took a deep breath and sighed. “My last shot was a target that had someone in the way. They kept to him like glue. The bodyguard did their job well… unfortunately, that just made Mr. Tux laugh… He took the shot, and I ran after the trigger was pulled… I didn’t even wait to see if it hit…”  
Skipper took a deep breath and spoke the only possibility that he could see as the outcome. “A two for one shot…”  
Private nodded numbly. Mr. Shell looked over to Skipper and the others and decided to answer for his apprentice. “Yeah, dat’s da one. I told him as soon as I caught back up with him. He’s fast for a kid…”  
“What exactly is your part in all of this?” Kowalski asked as Skipper finally allowed Rico to comfort the youngest brother.  
“Oh… um… see… I’m… well… I was… er…”  
“He’s the Amarillo Kid, and he was not only my mentor and friend while we were separated, but he also knew our father.” Private supplied as he wiped away his tears with the tissue that Rico had handed him.   
“You taught him how to hold a gun?” Skipper asked, signaling to the others to keep cool.  
“No… I didn’t have to… truthfully, I was just his mentor in surviving the world outside da states and some simple stuff… he has his father’s shooting abilities and his mother’s judgment on where ta shoot… not ta mention his uncle Nigel’s knack for planning.” The Amarillo Kid muttered that last bit as he was always slightly annoyed with his uncle.  
Skipper looked to Private for an explanation. The youngest Andrews sighed once more as he explained. “Dad wasn’t just another agent, Skippah… he was forced into being an assassin as well… codename: Ace Andrews…”


	30. Meeting Mr. Tux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story of the Assassin...

Private sat down on his bed in the Andrews dorm room of 4P, waiting to hear judgment from his brothers about his secret, or at least the rest of it. True, he had already told them that he was the assassin, Mr. Tux, but to actually find out that Mr. Tux was something that he had accidently created… he didn’t know what to say. He expected Skipper to be angry and yell at him for doing something so stupid, but Skipper had locked himself into the bathroom once they had returned to the dorms. Kowalski was sitting at the desk nearby, partially to keep an eye on Private, and partially to work on something while waiting for Skipper. Rico on the other hand was in the nearby gym, probably pounding away at a punching bag or something. Private couldn’t help but cry silently as he clutched his penguin and Lunacorn, the only things that had been any comfort to him during his life as Mr. Tux.  
“You know they don’t hate you right? They’re just confused, scared. It’s normal for things like this.” Private jolted up and looked around until he saw the shimmering image of Mr. Tux sitting across the bed from him. “Private, you know that they still care for you. They’re still your brothers… and you’re still their little brother. They want you to be safe, and I’m just the opposite of safe. To them, I could ruin all that they’ve worked hard to protect if I use my abilities wrong, and that’d hurt you.” Private was about to speak out loud when Mr. Tux pointed to Kowalski to remind him to be quiet. “Use your mind. I can hear you. Just think it.”  
‘Right.’ Private groaned inwardly. ‘You promise you didn’t hurt them?’  
Mr. Tux chuckled at the first concern on the young boy’s mind. “Private, you made me solely so that we wouldn’t hurt them, why would I go back on that? True, I feel a bit of a rush when I pull the trigger, but not when it hits a live target. The challenge is all I’m after.”  
Private frowned and glared at the hallucination. ‘Yeah? Well look at where that challenge has placed people!’  
Mr. Tux rolled his eyes. “Relax, will you? I read the profiles after putting you away or to sleep. I captured most of them alive, didn’t I? I only killed the worst of the worst. Al Kida for instance. That was us, though I blacked you out for that one and had to convince The Kid to not knock me out so we could get that mission done. The marines got credit, didn’t they?” Private’s eyes widened and then returned to a glare.  
‘That doesn’t really assure me of anything, considering you blacked me out for a whole two months while that was going on.’  
“True, but at least I let you get a glimpse of that mission in Denmark.”  
‘What do you mean?’  
“Remember, we went to Denmark to take out a corrupt politician. After we finished, you let me stay for the golf tournament. I let you take over for a whole minute when we were at a café. Remember what we saw?”  
Private’s eyes widened once more. ‘Oh my god… Skippah… and the penguin too! And… that other boy had a puffin in his hands! You let me see them! That wasn’t a dream! You… but why? You knew the risks…’  
“But so did you, which is why when Skipper turned his head for a second glance at us, I had already taken back the form and was sipping tea. I gave him a small grin though and nodded. I was surprised when he nodded back after I pointed at the Lunacorn horn sticking out of your bag. I think he thought I was one of your caretakers or that I had you prisoner and he had to do his job if he wanted you back.”  
‘But you… you’ve never threatened me… why is that anyway?’  
Mr. Tux smiled kindly, which made Private’s mind race in concern and panic. “Because, my young friend. You may have created me for a purpose, but you let me choose what to do, even when you didn’t get a choice. Besides, this summer I’ve got our next mission already picked out and my resources on it. It can be a family mission if you really trust those boys. I’m impressed. You didn’t ask for me to take over during any training you were given, nor with that crazy obstacle course that Mr. Rockgut made you do…”  
‘Sensei Rockgut’s obstacle course was easier than anything we’ve done together, besides, I’ve been doing that course since I was three. That’s the easiest course I ever did… not to mention the safest…’  
Mr. Tux let out a laugh, which seemed warm and amusing. “Private, one of these days we are going to take you out to a normal playground. Do you realize that you are more qualified for death missions than most marines that go on them?” Private blushed. Mr. Tux took a moment to calm himself back down to his usual tone and look of calm, unmoving, and unemotional. “In all seriousness though… maybe you should let me meet them. Let them get their own idea of who I am. I know you’re scared of me, and so are they now, which is good, but I promise, I won’t harm them. You know that, don’t you? Can you trust me for that at least, my friend?”  
Private sighed. Tux knew what got to Private, and he knew what he needed to hear as well. ‘Alright… I’ll let you meet them… one at a time, or all at once?’  
Mr. Tux smiled kindly again to the young man. He was starting to show his softer side to the young boy, but to the rest of the world he would always be cold… but maybe he didn’t have to be to Private’s brothers as well… “Might as well do a one at a time since Kowalski’s already here, and goodness knows when Skipper and Rico will come back.”  
‘If they come back…’ Private sighed again. He then turned to his scientist brother who was working on something. “Um… Kowalski?”  
Kowalski turned to his little brother with concern in his electric blue eyes. “Yes, Private? Are you alright?” Private gave a small smile as relief came into his mind. Kowalski was still concerned about him.  
“Yes, I’m fine, but… well… Mr. Tux wants to actually meet you guys and… well… he promises that he’ll be on his best behavior…”  
Kowalski’s eyes widened in shock and he bit his lip while readjusting his glasses. “Do you trust him?”  
“Enough for this, yes. He’s never done anything to hurt me, and he promised that he wouldn’t hurt you all…” Private bit his own lip with concern, hoping that his older brother would at least meet his other half.  
Kowalski then stood up and brought over another chair from the other desk to sit next to his. He then smiled at his little brother kindly. He didn’t want to scare his baby brother any more than he already was. “So long as you trust him, Private. You’re a smart young man now, and probably know better than the rest of us on how Mr. Tux will act. I wouldn’t mind meeting him, just to be sure that he won’t try to harm you. Some people who have SPD syndrome have been known to be dangerous to themselves as well as to others.”  
Private couldn’t help but smile as he reached for his bowtie in his bag and climbed down the bunk-bed. He nodded once to his brother as the two took a seat. Private took a deep breath and then placed the bowtie around his neck. Within seconds of finishing the knot in the back, Private Aristotle Andrews was no longer in the room. Instead, the young striking figure of Mr. Tux occupied the chair.  
“Mr. Tux, I presume?” Kowalski asked calmly as he took out a clean journal and pencil to write with.  
“That’s right, and you’re the genius, Kowalski, right? The boy’s told me about you. The smartest of the four, and one of the most traumatized. Lost your parents twice to a fire in the house caused by the same man, though you only know part of it.” The confidence radiating from him was as powerful as any Andrews boy. It was as though he wasn’t a stranger, but where all of Private’s confidence went when he was shy and timid. “I have to admit, I’m impressed with how well you’re handling this. All of you, in fact. When The Amarillo Kid found out about me being a split, he flipped out. Ha! Let me tell you, Private was pretty upset with him. Said that I was to help him survive till he could get back to you boys. Didn’t expect him to keep my bow in his bag once he heard he was coming back here. It’s the only reason I’m able to come and go like this.”  
“Indeed?”  
“Private’s theory is that if the bow is destroyed, then so am I.” Mr. Tux smirked as he sat back in the chair in a relaxing position.  
“And why are you telling me this?” Kowalski was curious as he wrote down notes to what the darker counterpart of his sweet brother said.  
“HA! That’s easy. I don’t want to interfere with his life, but he doesn’t want me gone at the same time. He can’t let go of me, but he hates what I can do. That’s why I take on a different look than he does. True, they actually did dye his hair blonde, but when he dyed it back, I took the advantage of some of the bow’s unique properties to make me blonde when I show up. It helps to tell us apart, doesn’t it?”  
“Indeed, but tell me, why are you up for helping him? Surely it would make sense to take control for yourself and do whatever you wanted to, wouldn’t it?”  
Mr. Tux rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Kowalski, though that is true, you seem to be forgetting something. To make a deal with Mr. Tux is to make a deal with the devil, or so the saying goes, right? Well, Private’s the only one who can make a deal with me that won’t be cursed because though I’m the devil half, he’s the one who initiates the curse part.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let’s just say that Private’s over protective of you three and his friends. He’d never forgive himself if he let anything happen to you that he could stop. In fact, when he found out what had happened to all of you guys, he actually cried for a whole three hours after he was supposed to be asleep. Never had him cry that much before. He’s strong, but not invincible. I’m here to help him… but so are you three, and to that I’m grateful. I actually haven’t been needed for some time now, and that’s good.”  
“So why reveal yourself now?”  
“Rhonda Walrus is dangerous. I don’t think I have to explain that to you. Though Private didn’t mention it, we did see those scars you have on your side. Did you sew yourself back together?”  
Kowalski winced. “Somewhat, yes. How much do you know exactly?”  
“Let’s just say that if Private really wanted to, I could get him access to the files of the most well kept secrets, including the Denmark incident that got Skipper and Hans banished. Have you met Hans yet?”  
“Once, but Skipper told me to stay away from him. Same with Rico. I also believe he told Private this on a separate occasion?”  
Mr. Tux chuckled. “True, but the boy owes me a few favors, so I can keep him in my book. For Skipper’s sanity though, we won’t dig into Denmark and we’ll keep Hans away from you two just so that Skipper doesn’t have too much to worry about. I mean, I’m apparently already scary.”  
“Yes, you are, but I’m willing to hope that you will actually be of some assistance to Private and not harm anyone.”  
“That’s just it, though. My hunting grounds, true, like I said to the Walrus, everyone has to report to me, but… I report to your little bro. If he doesn’t want me to kill, then I don’t, which is the only reason that Walrus is still alive and just in jail. He also was concerned about being split from you all again, and I can’t have that, not after all he went through just to get back to New York and find you three again.”  
“Huh… so you genuinely care for Private as well?”  
“He’s a sweet kid. He didn’t deserve being stuck with me anymore than Peter deserved being forced with my old man, Ace.”  
“Ace? I keep hearing about him, but… can you explain more on that, please?”  
Mr. Tux thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Sure, but you better write it all down so you can explain to the others. I don’t want to repeat myself, you know?” Kowalski nodded. “Alright then, the story of Ace Andrews/ Peter Andrews is a simple one. Arctic Force needed an assassin and they knew that the Andrews family was the most dangerous one in the business. Your grandfather, Daniel, was determined to keep his boys out of the spy business. Unfortunately, things don’t always go as planned, as you boys know better than anyone. Your old man, Peter was separated from his brothers and his father on his fifth birthday, much like Private, and was trained with his partner, who later became his best friend, The Amarillo Kid, Amos Shell. Those two did everything together, even saving your mothers, both your biological, and your adoptive mother.” Kowalski’s eyes widened slightly at this. “After a few missions with Mariam, Ace Andrews decided to give up his title and his gun. He had made his gun on his own and called it the Ace special. It was the best sharp shooter in history, and I’ve been told only an Andrews could make it. Anyway, Ace Andrews was connected to Peter in a similar way that I’m connected to Private. Ace has a set of shades that have a streak on the sides of them with ‘Ace’ written in gold above them. Get those shades on Peter, and that kind doctor you knew will still be there, sure, but he’ll be overshadowed by a fierce hunter and agent known as Ace.”  
“Holy mother of Einstein…. That’s horrible… why… why do they keep going after kids though?” Kowalski managed to choke out of his shock.  
“Simple. They think that if they train them from a certain age, they’ll be loyal. Only one kid ever ended up loyal, and it wasn’t to the leader of the Arctic Force. The Amarillo Kid. He’s not supposed to look so young.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that the kid was too loyal to Ace and Peter, not the organization that had taken him from his mother. His family thinks he’s dead. The Amarillo Kid may look like he’s twenty, which he is, but he’s supposed to be in his forties. He’s only a year younger than Peter, and here he is, stuck in our school, teaching Private and his friends about the difference between Apple Pie and the amount of degrees it takes to make 2π. They brought him out of the ice just to train little Private to be a fighter and a killer. He only half way succeeded. I’m used to kill, but that’s because Private accidently made me when he was trying to make something to make him tougher. He’s a fighter, don’t get me wrong, but without you three… without you boys he feels like he’s useless, like he doesn’t matter. They tried to tell him that you boys were dead.” Kowalski gasped. “He didn’t believe it though. He turned to any and all books, trying to find something, anything, that would help him. He looked towards all of the cases. I actually had to take over him a few times so that he would get some rest.” Mr. Tux sighed and looked a little downhearted, much to the surprise of Kowalski. “I got a few chances to prove them wrong though. While one of the times I was on a mission, I noticed Skipper and forced Private to be the dominant form so he could see him. I was back in control when Skipper looked back, knowing that he was running for his life and that Private would get him killed or be killed if he went back for him. Another time we were in Spain on a mission and I had decided to take Private to see a Matador fight a bull. I will admit I was shocked to see who the matador was though. I actually let Private stay in for half an hour as we saw Rico dodging bulls like it was no problem. Private was pretty upset that I had to take him away before we could meet up with Rico, but he understood that it was for the best. Besides, we didn’t think Rico would recognize a blonde Private anyway, heh. Then I had to prove that you were okay to the boy…” Kowalski looked at the young man curiously. He had been in a lab for the majority of his time away from his brothers. “I got lucky.” Mr. Tux smirked as he grabbed a bag from Private’s backpack. He handed the heavy book over to Kowalski.  
Kowalski’s eyes turned into a glare as he looked at the book. It was a book of his patents that he had been told were burnt by Blowhole. “How did you…?”  
“Let’s just say that I got it out of the fire and recognized the name. Private looked through them for a whole week after that, just telling me what he was sure each of them were for and pointing out some that you had told him about as a child.” Mr. Tux smiled once more. “I’m not as bad as everyone makes me out to be, just like Ace Andrews. I’m just stuck with a job that no one likes.” Mr. Tux then looked at the watch on his wrist. “I best let Private take over again so he can get some sleep for tomorrow. Don’t worry, all our homework is done. Private just gets tired when I get out if I’ve been in for a while.” Mr. Tux smiled like Private did as the blonde hair started to shift back to penguin black. The bowtie fell off the boy and Kowalski was worried that Private would fall down and hit the floor.  
“Ugh… I hope he wasn’t rude to you, Kowalski. Sometimes he likes to make it so that I can’t hear or see what he’s doing. I honestly don’t understand why though.”  
“Huh. Well he was actually quite informative. I have no problem with Mr. Tux so long as he is only brought out for emergencies. Do you think he’d agree with that?”  
Private remained silent for a moment to have the conversation with Mr. Tux. His eyes widened a little after a minute and then returned to a calm, happy look. “He says that he’s okay with that so long as I keep up my training and school work. Sometimes I think he’s acting like you guys, hehe.” Private chuckled tiredly.   
“Heh, maybe so, but for now, get to bed. We have to get up bright and early, remember?”  
“Right, school.” Private climbed back up to his bunk and promptly fell asleep after managing a short prayer.  
Kowalski couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his youngest brother clutching onto his toys as usual when he slept. ‘He’s still our little Private’ He walked out of the room and into the sitting area where he was surprised to find Skipper and Rico were waiting for him. “Did you hear any of that?” The two of them nodded. “Your opinion?”  
Rico spoke first, as best as he could at least. “No bad… good boy… bad trouble, good people.”  
“Yeah, bad things do happen to good people, even when we don’t want it to.” Kowalski agreed as he thought about how hard Private had fought just to return to them, to be sure they were safe. “Skipper? Your opinion on Mr. Tux and Private?”  
“We’ll let Mr. Tux be, so long as he keeps his word and keeps helping Private. They have the right idea. It’s obvious that we can’t always be there for him, but if Mr. Tux wants to take care of our little brother… then we should take it as an opportunity to keep him as a secret weapon… one that rarely comes out and word of it doesn’t leave this room, deal?”  
“Deal.” The other brothers agreed as they put their hands together in agreement. Mr. Tux was willing to help them to protect their little brother, than they had no problem living with him, so long as he behaved and kept Private safe, they’d be fine.


	31. Halloween

Private had been to many Halloween parties before, but never one hosted by a school and where he didn’t have to have multiple costumes so that he could kill his target and get away with it as well. Now he was dressed up in an old garbage can that he had refitted to his size as a sort of iron man costume, but it still had a penguin look about it. He had gotten the idea from his counterpart’s super hero costume and had decided on copying that. His brothers also had decided to copy their counterparts on their superhero costumes.  
Private was known as Steel Wing, a super hero that’s catch phrase was “Don’t be Naughty!” Rico was known as Captain Barf-bag. He had an old toilet seat and helmet on him and Kowalski had made him a bag to randomly pull things out of as “weapons”. Kowalski, being the brains of the group, had decided to go with something to announce his intelligence. He became known as the Throbbing Cerebellum with his tiny sidekick, Jiggles the Fart Cube. Though Skipper had been against the idea of costumes at first, he had eventually chosen to go as Captain Slappy, the ninja penguin who slapped his men silly if they did something stupid. Thankfully, the only stupid thing had been Ringtail when he tried to get away with being the Masked Booty. Skipper and the boys had been extremely grateful that he had been wearing pants under the mask at least.  
First, they went to the school’s Halloween party, where Skipper and Julian had a small fight. Private and Rico had to pull him back with Marlene’s help while Maurice pulled Julian away. After that, the four brothers decided to go trick or treating.  
Private glanced around nervously as they made their way down town. “Scared of something, Private?” Skipper asked as they neared their old neighborhood. Kowalski and Rico were also looking around nervously.  
“Just remembering what happened last time we were all here… I just don’t want to go through it again…”  
“Heh, understood.” Skipper nodded as they reached their old neighborhood. “But we’re all better now. We could probably take over the whole universe if we tried now.”  
“Skipper, I’m sure that though we are stronger, we are not capable of that just yet.” Kowalski remarked.  
“Fine… just the world.” Skipper smirked while Private and the others chuckled.  
“You know… I actually missed you talking back to me about my facts even though the odds are usually against us. I actually feel… comforted by the fact that you still think you can go up against impossible odds.”   
“What’s supposed to be an impossible odd, Kowalski?” Skipper asked as they stood on the corner of their old street.  
“For normal people? A less than forty percent chance… for us? I’d go with anything less than one percent.”  
“I’ll take those odds!” Skipper shouted as they started towards the first house on the street.  
“Of course you will.” Kowalski chuckled. “You’ve taken worse odds and still made it through.”  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Kowalski. You’ve done some pretty impressive things too.” They knocked on the door.  
“Trick or Treat!” the four chorused as the door opened. A young lady with blonde hair and bright green eyes opened the door with a smile as some younger children gathered at her feet.  
“Oh, how cute. A set of super heroes!” She handed each of them a set of candies into their bags. “Have a good night kids.”  
“G’night!” The four continued trick or treating until it was near midnight.  
“Mr. Tux?” Private’s head turned sharply towards the soft voice. His brothers seemed to have missed it though. His eyes turned to a sharp glare as he tried to find the source of the voice. His eyes planted firmly on a little girl with long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was standing across the street wearing a black jumpsuit and shoes. He hadn’t seen her in a while, but he remembered her name, and what she was.  
Private’s eyes widened as he saw her. “13? Katie?”  
“Mom and dad need saving. I need help!” Though she continued to whisper, Private’s training as an assassin allowed him to continue hearing her from across the street. “I have to keep running… I’ll be back in a few months, but… please… be ready by summer! I need your help.”  
Private nodded. He knew that Katie, as she called herself, had run away from the lab she had come from. He knew that she was in danger from something, but he hadn’t been able to get anything out of her from the last two times they had run into each other, he had only found out that Katie was a codename that she was using.  
“Stay safe. I’ll keep my promise.” Private whispered as his brothers called back to him. They wanted to check out their old home again. ‘Stay safe… li’l cadet…’ When he looked back, Katie was gone.  
The four boys looked through an alleyway and checked that it was empty. Skipper nodded to his brothers who nodded back in response. They made their way to an old dumpster that had a small picture of a penguin scratched on the side. Private pushed the hidden door on the side of it open, and crawled on in with his brothers right behind him.  
They made their way through the secret passage into an underground lair of some sort. It had many rooms in it, including a bedroom with two bunk beds in it. The bunk beds were a little messy, but at the same time, they were neat. The only mess on the bunks were a few personal items that had been left behind, Skipper’s hat, Kowalski’s favorite chemistry book that he had gotten out of an old dumpster, Rico’s favorite baseball and bat, and Private’s crayons and some pictures. Private smiled as he climbed up to his bunk. The other boys smiled as well. They knew that they couldn’t stay out much longer, but the fact that they had managed to come back at all had certainly made it a day that they wouldn’t forget.  
“We have to go back to the dorms soon, boys. Let’s go.” Skipper ordered after a few minutes. They nodded and said goodbye to the remnants of their uncles before heading back to the dorms. Though the night had seemed short, they had gained a lot of candy and had managed to make a visit back to their old home. It had been a nice change from what they had experienced in the past few years.  
As the boys entered their room at two in the morning that Saturday, Private noticed a shadow peeking in from the window. He nodded to it, and it nodded back before disappearing into the darkness. ‘I promise you that I’ll help you… when you come back… Number 13… Rico’s little sister… that makes you mine as well…’  
“SKIPPER, THE PENGUINS ARE FLYING!” Kowalski pointed to the green moon in the sky with four penguins that had bat wings fly up to it.  
“GO TO BED, Kowalski! You’re seeing things… and no more sugar before bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that this is something of a stretch towards the direction I’m heading, but I hope that you follow up from where it is and don’t hate me on this one. I thought it would be funny to add that last bit about the penguins Halloween short, hehe. So, what do you guys think of this new character that I’m planning on introducing? Katie is just her codename though, or rather a nickname that she has. Private’s got more of an idea as to who she is but doesn’t realize it at the same time. She’ll become more of a character once the Summer starts up for these guys. Hehe, Private’s got a better idea on his mysterious friend now though thanks to Rico revealing he’s number 12 of the Huxley experiment… or did I forget to say the name of the project? Oh well. As Skipper would say, “You didn’t see anything.”


	32. Director's pet

There were only two things that ticked off Private Andrews. One was someone messing with his brother’s head, and the second was someone trying to act friendly because they thought he was stupid when they really weren’t. Private was looking at someone who was currently doing both. Private couldn’t believe his dumb luck. If he wasn’t supposed to be the innocent little brother of the four, he’d have already booted the red head out of his city. Ironically, it was Mr. Tux who was keeping him from doing something stupid.  
He was forced to sit at his lunch table, waiting for his brothers, when he saw her. Kitka Falcone, the director’s pet falcon. A fierce warrior, to be sure, but she was also loyal to the agency, and would do whatever her superiors told her to do. Raised from infancy, Kitka had been trained to be an assassin, supposedly to be the best. She had been furious to find that within a year of being forced into the training, the elusive Mr. Tux had not only bested his teacher and the rest of the assassins, but he had also bested her.  
Right now Kitka was flirting with his Skipper, his oldest brother no less. True, she had low chances of putting together that they were related, but that still didn’t explain she was even flirting with him. He growled slightly and accidently crushed his soda can in his bare hand, startling his other two brothers. “Something bothering you, Private?”  
Private turned, startled by Kowalski’s question, almost forgetting he and Rico were even there at the moment. “Oh…” He then looked at the crushed can in embarrassment. “Whoops, sorry… yes there is… you both know how Skippah says not to associate with Hans Puff?”  
“Yes, we are quite aware of the two of them hating each other ‘s guts and wishing for the other’s demise. Why?”  
“Because as much as Skipper thinks Hans is trouble, I can personally guarantee that assassin he’s flirting with is ten times as deadly as that Danish agent.” Private muttered so only his brothers could hear him. Their eyes widened in shock at this news.  
Skipper and Kitka walked up to the table with a grin on Skipper’s face. “Boys, this is Ms. Kitka. She’s new to the school and I’ll be giving her a tour after school today, so you boys are on your own for training.” Kowalski’s eyes widened, as well as Rico’s, but Private’s sweet baby blue eyes hardened into a glare. He knew trouble when he sensed it, and Kitka’s appearance alone was trouble enough for him.  
“Skippah, may I talk to Ms. Falcone for a moment… alone.”  
“You know her?” Private nodded slowly as he clutched the bowtie he kept in his pocket. Skipper was slightly concerned but shrugged it off. He’d get an answer out of that boy eventually. “Alright, I think you can find somewhere to talk.”  
“Thank you. Coming, Falcon?” Private’s voice hardened like steel, but not in the same way it usually did when he became Mr. Tux.  
“Um… sure?” She followed Private around the corner and her nice demeanor disappeared instantly. “Alright punk, what do you …” She noticed that Private wasn’t there anymore. She looked around noticed he was sitting up on the roof waiting for her, giving her a displeased stare that she had only seen on one other boy. “How did you…?” She shook her head and made her way up there easily. “Alright, what do you want, and how did you get up here? I’m busy, or can’t you tell.”  
“I can, and that’s what worries me.” He indicated for her to sit down. “I know who you are, Agent Falcon.” Kitka glared at him with her dark brown eyes. “Don’t give me that look, young lady. Skipper may or may not have crossed your path during his years as an agent, but I have, and if you intend him any harm…”  
“And what do you think a little punk kid like you can do if I did want to?”  
“Ms. Falcon, I don’t believe you understand who you’re talking to.”  
“No, I don’t, so give me a name, brat.”  
Private gave her his best dead stare as he looked her over for possible weapons. “I’m what Mr. Tux looks like when he’s not on the job.” This got the red headed agent to freeze. Her glare then hardened. “I don’t care what happens to me personally anymore, but if you’re here to cause trouble for my brothers, and that means Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski, I will personally tie you up and drag your sorry tail feathers back to your precious master, got it, ‘pet’?” He really knew how to tick her off.  
“You really are Tux, aren’t you.”  
“Yes, and I really mean what I say. You do anything to harm my brothers and I will find you.” Private then got up and walked to the edge of the building towards the forest and the dorms. “Tell your master to keep his hands off my brothers as well. He argues tell him I said he forced it upon himself by messing with us.”  
“Just who are you really, Tux?”  
Private smirked, a deadly gaze coming from his baby blue eyes. “I’m Private Aristotle Andrews, the son of Peter ‘Ace’ Andrews and Mariam Lunar Andrews. I may be the rookie on our team, but I’m no push over.” Private did a flip off of the building and landed on his feet in a crouching position. He then made his way back to the lunch table where his brothers were, with a smile on his face, acting as though the last five minutes had not happened. Kowalski noticed the signs though.  
Private was clutching onto something in his pocket, and Kowalski knew he was asking Mr. Tux to help him keep calm. Kowalski glanced nervously to his older brother, trying to get him to notice Private wasn’t doing well, but he was too hypnotized by Kitka. They had obviously met once or twice before on a mission or something, but that wouldn’t have made Private upset. No, Kowalski knew that Private had seen a side of Kitka that Skipper had yet to notice, and the chances were that it would cost them if they didn’t do something about it.


	33. Deep Wounds Heal Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit rougher... more feels and stuff. It's also heavy...

Kitka and Skipper had been dating for a few weeks now, but that wasn’t what was concerning Kowalski. What the scientist was concerned about was the fact that whenever Skipper wasn’t around, Kitka acted like a complete jerk to everyone, especially to children like Private and his friends. Private had started to try and keep his friends away from the dorm for fear that Kitka would push it too far and someone, most likely Barry, would lose their temper. Skipper had yet to notice that the young boy had taken to not even coming back to the dorms some nights, or so Kowalski thought.  
Skipper had come home late again and he noticed that Private was still not there. He frowned. He had been letting it slide for a while now, knowing that Private might need space due to his past still haunting him, but this was getting ridiculous. He felt like the boy was purposely avoiding him! He looked to Kowalski who was uncharacteristically quiet and looking out of the window. He’d usually be studying or doing his homework until the late hours of the night. Rico was also being quiet. It was unnerving to the captain who knew them both to usually be talking about school and training, or Kowalski’s newest experiment plan for the summer. Something was wrong.  
He scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I’ll go find Private.” The other two looked at him and nodded. They knew it was something that he needed to do on his own.  
Skipper made his way through Central Park, knowing that it was one of Private’s favorite places to go when he was little. He hoped that that fact had not changed in five years. He hid behind a tree as he heard a sound that startled him. The sound of someone fighting nearby! He climbed the tree and used his stealth training from when he had been a child, and passed from tree to tree. He was startled to find that the sounds had come from only two people, one was his ten year old brother, the other was his fifteen year old girlfriend! Private was primarily on defensive only. He was only using defensive moves, no attacks. He was holding back. His chivalry and morals wouldn’t allow him to hit a girl without an order from someone he respected, and even then, he was holding back all the more because Skipper liked the red head.  
Kitka on the other hand had no qualms about beating the snot out of the ten year old boy. Private was good, but he could only last for so long without fighting back. Kitka was giving it everything she had to pummel the boy. Private was already bruised and had a bloody nose. It was the price of being defensive only in a fight.  
“Why don’t you die?” Kitka nearly roared as she knocked the boy back a few more feet, allowing him space to breath for a moment. “You stupid, egotistical brat. Everyone would be better off without you.” Skipper was shocked. Why would Kitka think that? “A top level assassin for a little brother? You’re an embarrassment to Skipper, as well as those other boys.” That was harsh.   
Skipper wanted nothing more than to go in there and beat Kitka up himself for her words alone, not to mention the physical damage she had done to his baby brother. Private was still recovering from his psychological damage as Mr. Tux, the assassin, and his girlfriend wasn’t helping. If anything, she was making it worse. Skipper knew that Private was keeping Mr. Tux under control so that he wouldn’t have another body on his hands, and one that Skipper liked for that matter. His heart broke at Private’s next words though;  
“I know!” The young boy cried out. He was sobbing. “I know… but I can’t let you kill me… not yet…”  
“Why not?”  
“I’ve got people depending on me still. Even if I am an embarrassment, people still depend on me.” Private thought about Number 13 who needed his help to save her parents, Rico’s parents.... He thought about The Amarillo Kid who would go back into cold storage or be killed if Private was dead. He thought about his promise to his brothers to do what he could to support them. He thought about their expressions when they found him back in their lives. He thought about his new friends, Ramona and Barry, and his promise to help them with P.E. class. He thought about his promise to his brothers about keeping them safe just like they did for him. “I may be a lot of things… but I refuse to be a quitter.” Private coughed up some blood. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and returned to a defensive position.  
Skipper noticed the boy was barely able to stand. He was running off of his need to protect others alone. Before Kitka could land another hit, Skipper made his move. He jumped down and landed between the two assassins.  
“SKIPPER!” Private panicked as he saw Kitka rushing blindly at the older boy, ready to kill Private.  
Kitka suddenly came to a stop as she noticed her boyfriend in front of her. “Skipper? What are you doing here?” She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how much he had heard or seen.  
Private was so shocked though that the last of his energy faded and the boy collapsed into a bloody heap. Skipper gritted his teeth and walked over to the boy. “I’m here for my baby brother.” He then glared at Kitka after he had the boy over his shoulder. “Kitka, we’ve been through a lot, and you know that I never leave a mission unfinished. My father tasked me with the mission to protect my brothers; this includes Private. I don’t know what your problem is with him, but I swear, if you come anywhere near him and threaten him in any way, shape, or form again, I promise... I promise I will make Mr. Tux look like the child he’s inside of, and you will regret it.”  
“Wait, Skipper!”  
Skipper had already turned his back to her. “We should probably start seeing other people.” Kitka started crying. Skipper didn’t care. She had tried to kill his little brother. She was lucky that he was a better man than he had been five years ago. She was also lucky that Private didn’t want to kill her either.  
Skipper went as fast as he could, grateful that it was their training weekend now instead of a school day. He’d hate to explain that his psycho ex-girlfriend had nearly killed his baby brother to the staff and teachers. He took the young boy back to their home in the alley, under the cover of darkness and grabbed Kowalski’s old first aid kit. He placed Private on the medical bed that they always had in their infirmary for such emergencies. Skipper bandaged up what he could, but he wasn’t as good as Kowalski and Private were, or even Hans.  
“You know, you guys really are full of surprises.” Skipper turned around to the voice with a glare in his eyes. He knew that voice, but he didn’t know how that person had come into his home, or even found it for that matter. “Let me help.” Out of the shadows of the darkened base came the agent known simply as the Puffin, but to Skipper, he was Hans Puff.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“Relax, Skipper. I won’t hurt him. He activated his tracker when he landed on it or something. It’s in his front pocket on that jacket of his.” He pointed to Private’s black jacket that he always wore. Skipper slipped a hand into the pocket and pulled out a tracking device. “The Amarillo Kid and I are the only two with receivers and I was closest without drawing suspicion.”  
“Why does he trust you to have one?” Skipper growled. Then a thought occurred to him. “Hold up, did you close the door after coming in here?”  
“The door in the dumpster? Yes, why?” Both boys were in a battle stance.  
“Because this is a secure area that means.” Skipper sighed in relief and relaxed his position.  
“OH, thank goodness! I didn’t know how I’d explain it back there… hey wait, how is this place secure?”  
“My brother Kowalski’s always made sure this place was secure. Check your phone for signal.” He checked and showed the leader the no bars or signal. “Thought so.” He returned to helping his little brother. “Some help would actually be nice.”  
“Thought so.” The Danish boy mimicked. Hans looked Private over and started to get started on bandaging and taking care of everything that Skipper didn’t know how to deal with. “Still haven’t managed to pay you both back.”  
“Both? Pay us back? Whatever for?”  
“You were right. They left me alone once they found us hating each other.” Hans wiped off some of the blood on Private’s arm while Skipper got a wet cloth for the boy. “Mr. Tux still had to save my sorry tail feathers though.”  
“Really? Private had to save you?”  
“Is that who he is? Heh, no wonder he wanted to hear what we did in Denmark.”  
“Did you tell him?”  
“No, did you?”  
“We both swore to keep that a secret, Hans. You know I always keep my word… or at least try to…” He sighed as he looked at the youngest brother.  
“Yes, and I’ve also noticed this boy, Mr. Tux, or Private as you call him, also keeps his word.”  
“Yeah, he does…”  
“Look, he’ll be fine. To be honest, this isn’t my first time patching him up. You should have seen that bullet that went through his shoulder two years ago. That was bad.”  
“A bullet hole?” Skipper was shocked. ‘How come Private didn’t tell me about that?’  
“Ja, it almost destroyed his shoulder. He got lucky though. It only went through some muscle, so there was no permanent damage. He was back in the game within a few months. He’s fast at recovering.”  
“Yeah… it’s an Andrews’ trait.”  
“Ah, dat’s right, your last name is Andrews. Sometimes I forget and just think of you as Skipper Penguin.”  
“Hehe, careful, there’s a bird out there with that name that wouldn’t be too pleased to hear that.”  
“You mean the one you rescued from Denmark? What was up with that anyway?”  
Skipper chuckled. “I’ll tell you when it’s less classified than Classified’s name.”  
This time, Hans chuckled. “Ja? What’s with that too? He is literally called ‘Classified’?”  
“Who knows… thanks… I call him Classified at least, hehe.”  
“Least I could do. He’ll hold till you get him back to the dorms.” Hans then frowned. “How far out does that scrambling thing your brother made block the Arctic Force’s tracking systems? And why did Mr. Tux’s tracking system still work?”  
Skipper smiled. “It works till you get out of our neighborhood two blocks either way, or as long as you’re underground in here or any of the connecting tunnels, as for Private’s tracking devices… we’d have to ask him later.”  
Hans smiled back. “Right. Got a way out of here that won’t get me in trouble?”  
Skipper nodded and led the Dane through one of the secret tunnels that Rico had found when they were kids. “Don’t come here again unless it’s an absolute emergency, deal? This is our home and I’d prefer not having Arctic Force ruining this place for my brothers. It’s all we have left.”  
“Understood.” Skipper led Hans out a latch and the two found themselves at the Statue of Liberty. “HOW DID WE END UP HERE?” He turned back to find that Skipper was gone, as was the door that he had used. He frowned. “CURSE YOU SKIPPER ANDREWS!” He shouted while mentally kicking himself for not seeing it coming. ‘Seriously though, how did I get here? We didn’t even walk that long!’ He then looked out at the fact he was on an island and frowned. “How the heck am I supposed to get back to school?”  
When Skipper returned to Private, the young assassin was already sitting up and cursing himself. Skipper frowned at some of the boy’s words. ‘He’d make a sailor blush…’ He slapped Private on the back of the head, shocking the boy into looking at him. Then he shocked the boy even more by hugging him. “Don’t ever do that again.” Private was too stunned to move. His older brother was crying! His Skipper! The boy who would take on the Rat King or any sort of army to take care of his brothers, was crying. “You aren’t embarrassing, Private. You’re not egotistical or whatever she said. She’s wrong. You’re one of the most selfless people I know, Private.” Skipper hugged the young boy tighter without hurting him more than he already was. “Don’t ever let anyone convince you that you don’t belong or shouldn’t exist.”  
Private smiled weakly and started patting his brother’s back. “Thank you, Skipper.” A few tears fell from his own eyes as well.  
Skipper helped his baby brother back to their dorm once Private assured him that he was fine. Kowalski and Rico were worried and became frantic when they saw Private come in with bandages all over him. “PRIVATE!” Kowalski gasped. The young genius ran to get his medical kit and started checking what Skipper and Hans had missed. “What the heck happened to you?”  
“I… got into a slight disagreement with a co-worker.” Private chuckled darkly. “She thought I should have different loyalties but I’m afraid that I disagreed.”  
“That’s what Kitka beat you up for? Your loyalties?” Skipper scowled.  
“Kitka?” Rico managed to exclaim in shock. He then drew out a bat from seemingly nowhere and started to hit his hand with it, signaling that he was going to beat her with it.  
“Relax, Private sent her packing.”  
“Actually, I passed out after Skipper showed up.” Private grimaced.  
Kowalski looked up to Skipper for an answer. Skipper rolled his eyes. “I told her we should start seeing other people… and I may have threatened her life if she came near Private again…” Private grimaced while Kowalski and Rico nodded in approval. He had made it clear for her to leave their youngest member alone.  
After putting Private in his bed, the boys sat in the main room of their dorm. They hadn’t seen Skipper this upset since they lost Manfredi and Johnson. Skipper felt ashamed that one of his men, one of his brothers, had thought that he was an embarrassment to his older brothers. He should never have had that thought. ‘Why would he think that? Where did I go wrong…’  
“Skipper?” The eldest looked up to his second in command, his Lt. The man with the plan. Kowalski had been with him the longest, and knew when something was wrong with the boy. Skipper then wondered what the others had going through their minds.  
“He thought he was an embarrassment…”  
“What?” The other brothers gasped in shock. Kowalski looked over all his memories in his mind. ‘What on earth could have made him think that way?’  
“Private not mm…arr…ment…” Rico was struggling with his words again.  
“I agree, but he felt like he was. Even Kitka made him feel that way. She actually told him that he was…” Skipper looked down and was angry with himself. “I don’t know what I did wrong…”  
“What we did wrong, Skipper… raising him is a group effort, one that we all took part in. What I don’t understand is why he would feel that he is an embarrassment? He’s the heart of our team, a vital part. The fact that he’s one of the world’s leading assassins means that he can defend himself in more ways than we can, and that he’s actually smarter than us in many ways… He may be the only one of us who’s actually qualified to do all that we try to do.” Kowalski glared at his hands, wondering if he couldn’t have invented something that needed Private’s help just to show how useful the boy was.  
“He…ood oy. Too ood. He always elps eople. He’s Private… Not Tux… not monster…” Rico then glared at his own hands, wondering why he hadn’t been as strong as he was supposed to be all those years ago. If he had been as strong as the scientists said he was supposed to be, then his little brother wouldn’t have been taken, used for target practice, and made into an assassin.  
Private, unbeknownst to his brothers, was listening in. ‘I didn’t realize they felt that way… I’ll keep working harder. I’m not as smart as Kowalski thinks I am, but I’ll keep learning so that I can be… I want to be a valuable member of this team, but not because I’m trained as an assassin. I want to be valuable to them as a brother they can depend on…’


	34. The First Christmas Together Again

It was the start of Christmas break, and for once, Skipper didn’t mind. He wasn’t going to be alone this Christmas on a mission with his mentor, Classified. He wasn’t going to be wondering what his brothers were doing or going through. He was just Skipper Andrews, a lovable older brother who was waiting in his dorm with his brothers for their grandfather to pick them up. Rico had gotten a text about it earlier that day and had laughed as he realized he had nearly forgotten about the old man picking them up.  
Private was glancing around nervously though, as though something bad was going to happen. Kowalski just kept checking around the room, as though counting the boys off. Skipper frowned. They were still damaged, and a few months were not going to fix them, he knew, but he also knew that they were tough. True, he didn’t know how to help his brothers, but he wanted them to know that he would be there for them.  
“Boys…” The three boys looked up from their seats at him. “This is going to be our first Christmas together in years. You know I’m not the type of guy for sappy stuff… but I just want you guys to know… if you want someone to talk to…” His voice got quieter, but he was relieved to see the smiles on his little brothers’ faces.  
“Thanks, Skippah.” Private was close to crying with happiness. He remembered that his brothers were there for him, and that he wasn’t alone with the Amarillo Kid on a mission again. He was with his heroes; his brothers.  
Kowalski nodded in silent agreement. He wasn’t trapped in a lab by Dr. Blowhole, and for once, he also had the company of his brothers, rather than just his pet fart putty cube. Jiggles was bouncing on the boy’s shoulder, sounding off how happy it was.  
Rico chuckled in appreciation of his eldest brother’s offer. “ack atcha.”  
Skipper smirked. They all understood each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Private then did something most unusual for the young boy, especially for his time as an assassin. He ducked under the bunk bed he shared with Skipper, trying to hide. Kowalski moved to help the boy out while Skipper got the door. “Private, it’s just grandpa. He’s here to take all of us to the same place for Christmas.” Skipper let the older man in.  
“The Kid warned me about this… Private, come on, it’s just me.” Dan grimaced as Kowalski slowly eased his baby brother out from under the bed. “No weapons, no guns, no targets. Just a nice Christmas. In fact, if you want, we can spend Christmas at the old safe house your father made.”  
“Safe house?” Skipper was confused, as were the rest of the boys. They didn’t know that their father had made a safe house.  
“Oh yes, you boys have no doubt found it by the way things sounded. I believe you were actually captured quite close to it. Peter made sure that no one was able to find it, at least by accident, or easily for that matter.” Daniel smiled. “There were quite a few entrances… come on, let’s go.” He grabbed Private’s bags and the four boys started to follow their grandfather.  
The four were surprised to find themselves in their alleyway that they had practically lived in as children before the incident. They were even more shocked when Dan hit a panel on the dumpster that led to their home.  
“You knew about this place?”  
“Oh, so you four do know this old place? You’re father built it with his team when they were kids. Took a few years to clear out the tunnels from the sound of it, but they did it. Don’t know if they ever filled all those rooms though.” Dan chuckled as they went into the secret base. Skipper locked the door after them like he used to when they were kids. Dan nodded in appreciation of the old habit. He smirked as he looked around at the remnants of their innocent life.  
“Home!” Private smiled as he climbed up into his bed and started adjusting the sheets. Rico grabbed a dusting rag and started cleaning while Kowalski started checking that everything was still there. Skipper smirked. It was a good sign that they could still recover.  
“Yeah, we know it. This is where we raised Private, right up till…”  
“My fifth birthday…” Private cringed. He seemed to have issues with the number five now, but he kept reassuring himself that he had seven family members alive, as he was counting Katie because she was Rico’s sister, and his Uncle Nigel. He also counted there to be seven Andrews members in the base, counting the urns where Manfredi and Johnson were. Four was still the lucky number of the boys though.  
“Don’t worry, Private. We’re just going to spend the holidays here. We don’t need to go anywhere else unless you boys want to.” Dan was trying to help his grandsons with their traumatic pasts, and they all knew it.  
Private looked at his grandfather and recognized the same strength behind the old man’s gaze. It was the same one that each of his brothers held. The gaze that said “I will do everything I can to protect you if you let me.” But the gaze was also an apology. Private grimaced. Everyone seemed to think it was somehow their fault that he was like this, that he was an assassin because they couldn’t protect him.  
“Thank you.” Then he let out a small chuckle. “But I at least need to go out to do some Christmas shopping.” He gave the small cute grin that made Skipper put his hands up to his eyes in slight fear. Daniel was confused by the older boy’s actions when he noticed the other two did likewise.  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Hehe, don’t worry, it’s an old habit. I actually haven’t even tried to use that ability in years, so it might have worn off by now.”  
Kowalski scoffed at that. “Sure, just like Skipper’s paranoia.”  
“HEY! My paranoia has saved many lives!”  
“And gotten you into trouble too, I’ll bet!”  
“Oh yeah, what about your inventing, huh?”  
The two now had their hands down and were doing one of their oldest arguments that used to concern Private and Rico. Now Private just wanted to laugh at how familiar it was and how pointless the argument was now. Skipper would always be paranoid. Kowalski would always like inventing things, even if it did nearly kill him. Rico would always be a secret baker and artist while Private was more pronounced about his baking skills. Private himself would always love the Lunacorns, if only for the memories of innocence that he once had. He looked at his Lunacorn and penguin as he unpacked them from his bag and smiled while his grandfather tried to break up the fight. He didn’t understand what they were fighting about really. They were blowing off steam by arguing about something pathetic that they knew was going to still happen anyway.  
Rico had snuck away into the kitchen with some ingredients he had picked up for baking Sugar Bombs. An explosion stopped Daniel’s attempts at braking up the two’s argument, and had him running towards the kitchen. Skipper and Kowalski were right behind him, knowing that he didn’t know what had happened, while the Penguin boys did.  
“Rico, are you alright?”  
“Uh-huh.” Rico nodded as he cleaned up the smoke from the oven. The interior of the oven looked like someone had used dynamite on it, and the scattered bits of red plastic that were in it only proved it further. “Uger-bomb?” Rico asked, offering the golden brown pastries stuffed with blueberries and other sugary sweet things and topped with whipped cream and a cherry.  
“Rico, did you make those using dynamite on the oven?”  
Rico shrugged, not really understanding the problem. He had done that since before he knew how to turn on the oven. He then looked to his three brothers who had now joined them in the kitchen. “Want one?”  
The boys grinned and each grabbed one, smiling at the slightly burnt inside that gave it a good flavor to mix with the over obsessive amount of sugar in it. “Delicious as usual, Rico.” Skipper nodded in approval.  
“I concur.” Kowalski chuckled.  
“Yum!” Private managed through a mouthful of the stuff.  
Daniel just looked at them like they were crazy before shaking his head with a smirk. “Let me guess, didn’t know how to turn on the oven for a while, found some dynamite laying about, and decided to use it?”  
“Yep.” Rico nodded.  
“That, and only me or Kowalski was allowed to turn on the oven at that age. Rico was still trying to figure out a few things.” Skipper grimaced. “I still don’t know how he does it, but he never broke the oven, and it tastes great! That’s why we call them Sugar Bombs though.”  
Daniel did a face-palm. “I need to send one of you boys to Home Ed. so you know how to use and oven…”  
“Oh, I already know how to use an oven.” Private piped up somewhat proudly. “I can cook a lot of things now.”  
The others looked at him with amusement. “Can you now?” Skipper asked his youngest brother.  
“Yes, sah!” Private smiled. “In fact, I’ll make dinner right now!” Private ran off towards the kitchen to check the ingredients that they had and would see what he could make. It was going to be an interesting holiday.  
Christmas morning was the best morning that the boys had had in a long time. The four boys were the first to get up. Skipper and Private made breakfast for everyone while Kowalski and Rico stared dumbstruck at the fact that there were far more presents under their little tree than there had been last night.  
Dan just chuckled at their confusion. “I guess Santa Clause wanted to make up for missing you four for a few years.”  
Kowalski was about to speak about the irrationality of it when a glare from Rico silenced him. Kowalski smirked and nodded. “Right… Santa Clause…”  
“Trust me, Kowalski, the big guy’s as real as you and me.” Skipper said as he and Private came into the main room with some breakfast muffins. “I had to help him out of a jam last Christmas.” The boys and their grandfather each grabbed a muffin and then noticed that there were also some freshly seared fish.  
“Expecting company?” Kowalski smirked.  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” The youngest of the Penguins Platoon smiled.  
Suddenly a small light started blinking green and a tiny alarm went off. “Beep…. Beep…”   
Daniel looked worried until he noticed the boys were still calm. After all their training, if they were still calm, than this tiny alert had to be nothing to worry about. “Um…”  
“It’s just our security alert. The green light means Kowalski’s fancy doohickey has figured them to be friendly.” Skipper smirked. “I might have invited some old friends of ours over. Hope you boys don’t mind.”  
Kowalski smirked as he turned off the alert. “Not at all, Skipper. I’ve seen the Lt.’s lab, I think it’s fair he sees mine.”  
“Uh-huh!” Rico laughed. This was going to be fun.  
Private just smiled. “Good thing I’m making grilled salmon for dinner tonight. Granny gave me a good deal on a fresh salmon yesterday.”  
Daniel was just confused until he suddenly found a set of penguins glaring at him… save for the smallest. They were in the doorway looking at him. “Um… boys… your… friends wouldn’t happen to be penguins… would they?”  
“We never said they weren’t.” Skipper gave a smug look as he walked over to the penguins. “Merry Christmas, boys. This is our Grandfather, Daniel Andrews. Grandpa, this is Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private Penguin.”  
“Um… Hi?” Daniel looked from one set of the four to the other. “I don’t suppose you have a spare translator on you, do you?”  
Kowalski laughed and tossed his grandfather a package with his name on it. “Merry Christmas.”  
Daniel caught the small package and opened it to reveal an old hearing aid that had been obviously refitted by his genius grandson. “You trying to tell me something?”  
Kowalski rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, you need a hearing aid or Bluetooth like device to be able to turn into a translator without drawing suspicion.”  
Daniel put the translator in its place and tapped it. “How the deuce am I to know if this thing works?”  
“Well you could try waiting to see if we talk or not.” The tall penguin that had been introduced as Kowalski smirked. Daniel looked at the penguins with wide eyes.  
“You kids have fun. I’m going to lie down.” Daniel made his way to the room he had been staying in while the kids opened their presents and the penguins started playing with them.  
After the penguins left that day, Private himself was tired and went to bed. The older three then found three packages with their names on it from Private. Skipper’s contained a laser pointer that turned into an actual laser, much to the captain’s delight. Kowalski received not only his old patent book with a note saying they were all submitted, but also a set of tickets to the New York Observatory for two, most likely for him to use on a date night with Eva if he ever got the courage. Rico smirked as he looked at a picture of a girl who was standing next to Private. On the back of the picture there was a note that explained that she was number 13 of the same project that had made Rico, and that she went by the nickname of Katie. This picture had been hidden in a book on self-defense that Private knew Rico hadn’t read yet. Rico knew that his brother was trying to warn him and tell him to look out for his new sister without letting the others panic, but he felt like he had to tell them anyway.  
Skipper and Kowalski’s reactions pleased Rico as a simple nod said it all. “Whoever she is, she’s our sister now. Private’s said as much. If we find her, we’ll help her.” This was there way with their family. They trusted each other, and they knew Private wouldn’t lie.  
“We’ll wait to find out more. Private will explain more when the time comes. He always does.” Skipper smirked as the boys got ready for bed. They each nodded in agreement and glanced at the youngest brother’s bed. He was sleeping heavily, but they knew that it would only take a quick shout from one of them, or a sound he didn’t recognize to wake him up. It was just how he was now.


	35. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper hates this day for more reasons than he should, and now Private has issues with it!

Skipper was scowling as he opened his locker only to find it overstuffed with valentines once more. He grabbed the three cards that weren’t valentine cards and made his way to the cafeteria where he was to meet his brothers. The other three cards were birthday cards. One was from Classified, though lord knew how the man managed to send him the card when he was supposedly on the other side of the world. One was a “Trap” birthday card from Hans, a little something to say “I remembered” and still say “I’m only going to try and catch you with this today!” Even enemies respected birthdays after all. The last card was from his brothers, and it made him smirk as he opened it to find they had all signed it. He loved the small things like this.  
His smirk was quickly dispelled though as he entered the cafeteria to find Private was quivering in a corner with his tray up as his shield as he tried to inch towards a door. “Kowalski, Rico; Private needs a rescue, ASAP.” He muttered loud enough for his Bluetooth communicator/translator to tell the other two boys the situation. There were a bunch of girls trying to swarm the poor golfing assassin, and he wasn’t allowed to even knock them out!  
“Leave me alone, please…” Private whimpered.  
That was it for Skipper. He made his way over to his youngest brother, his aura dispelling the thought of even coming near the younger. “Private, are you alright?” He asked calmly as he made his way over to the young boy. Private had a bunch of lipstick smooches on him, and a ton of papercuts from all the valentines that had no doubt come pouring out of his locker.  
Private looked up with his baby blue eyes full of fear until he saw his brother. He sniffled and nodded weakly as he tried to stand up. He was shaking. “I… I’m… fine… Skippah…” He said quietly.  
It was at this point that Rico and Kowalski showed up and saw the poor state their baby brother was in. “Private!” The two exclaimed as they went over to their brothers.  
“Rico, get him to the nurse’s office and try to get him a pass for sick leave. Kowalski, go with him to help. I’m handling this bunch.”  
The Sgt. and Lt. looked at each other before looking back at their captain. “Skipper, are you sure that’s wise?”  
“I won’t hurt anyone. I’ll just explain the situation a little so that we can hopefully avoid this in the future.” Kowalski nodded meekly as Rico picked up Private and started towards the nurse’s office with the scientist following quickly behind.  
Once his brothers were gone, Skipper looked back at the crowd of girls, and the occasional boy, who had frightened his little brother. He knew he’d have to make up something, and he also knew that Private had no idea why this was happening. He grumbled as he got onto a small box in the middle of the crowd. “Alright, ya Valentine’s day crazed hooligans… listen up.” The group instantly turned towards the elder Penguin Brother, as none would dare to fight him. “You guys overwhelmed my little brother. He’s been home schooled and probably doesn’t even know what you were all doing. You scared him. Now do yourselves a favor and don’t crowd him like that again, ever. I see any more crowds trying to mess with my brothers, they’re answering to me.” He then got off the box and made his way to the nurse’s office to check on his team, hoping that Private’s anxiety would allow him to go back to the dorm for at least the rest of the day.  
Private was still shaking by the time that Skipper arrived in the nurse’s office. They had even gone so far as to get “Mr. Shell” from his classroom to check on the boy. The doctor looked at Skipper with concern on his face, as the boy rarely went to the doctor’s office, or the nurse’s office for that matter unless forced to… by a bunch of guys who were at least twice as strong as he was… yeah…  
“I’m surprised you came all the way up here without a problem, Skipper.”  
“While I do not want to be sent up here for things that could kill me…,”  
“A flu shot will not kill you,” The doctor tried to point out, but Skipper rolled his eyes as though he didn’t believe that the man was only giving out flu shots.  
“Anyway, I do believe I need to be there for my men should something happen to them, and with Private’s… anxiety issues about large groups… he’s been overwhelmed a lot today…”  
“To that we can both agree upon then. Considering he’s only comfortable with you three, I’ll let you three have the second half of today off. It’s Friday anyway, so you three can have all weekend to help Private recover. Nothing dangerous though, Skipper.”  
The other three boys managed to look at Skipper with curiosity, wondering what he had done to get the doctor to say that. Skipper rolled his eyes. “He means that I shouldn’t take you boys on a camping trip and go fight bears or hang out in the sewers to fight the rats.”  
“Or any other thing that normal boys don’t do!” The doctor reminded him harshly.  
Kowalski chuckled darkly. “You went and did those on your own, Skipper?”  
“NO!... we had a field trip and one of the cars broke down and I had to fight a bear while someone fixed the car… as for the sewer rats issue… let’s just say that we don’t get field trips to the sanitation station in town anymore…” This got Rico to chuckle as well.  
The four looked at each other and then to the doctor. Private thankfully managed to speak up. “Um… do you have a list… of what normal boys do I mean?” Mr. Shell and the doctor both face palmed themselves. One for realizing that he should have taught Private some basic stuff, and the other for not realizing the four brothers weren’t used to being treated like normal boys.  
“You know what… forget it… you boys just… go do something that you deem safe and normal!” The doctor grumbled as he just about gave up.  
Private put a hand to his chin as his shaking stopped. “Well how about we go visit the penguins at the zoo? It’s Skipper’s birthday after all…”  
This got the doctor and the teacher/assassin to look at the young boys with curiosity. “Today’s your birthday…?” The doctor asked slowly.  
Skipper grumbled. “Yes, why?”  
“You hate Valentine’s day, and it’s your birthday?”  
Skipper frowned. “Kowalski, is there a broken record here, because I’m pretty sure I already answered this one?”  
Kowalski rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. “Skipper, give him a break. It’s your own fault if you conveniently forgot to mention that the holiday you most hate coincides with your birthday every year.”  
“I liked it better when I didn’t know it was the day for girls and boys to get all love crazy and try to attack us with hearts and kisses.” Rico nodded in confirmation.  
“Wait, you mean this is a holiday that actually has all of these people line up and swarm poor people just to show their affection?” Private looked dumbstruck at the idea. Showing some concern and love was fine, but what he experienced was basically a major fan group that wouldn’t leave him alone! That was too much for a stupid holiday that should have been the boy’s favorite given how much he loves to share how much he cares for people! “I think I’ll stick with celebrating it as Skipper’s birthday if that mob is what happens on a normal basis!”  
“Agreed, so, how’s about we grab our homework, put it on hold till tomorrow, and go spend the day at the zoo with the penguins and then tonight head over to the old place and see if Granny Acorn needs a hand with anything?”  
The boys all smiled and gave each other high fives as they agreed on a plan. The doctor looked at them and then to the teacher who had been taking care of Private for the last five years as an assassin. “So they do know some things that are normal?”  
“If they had said anything other than the penguins, I’m sure they would…” Mr. Shell grumbled as he returned to his classroom, confident that the brothers would take care of each other.  
Later that day, Skipper found Marlene talking to herself in front of the otter. She was muttering about how she couldn’t get a date to the Valentines Day Dance, and while Skipper detested dancing and the holiday, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Marlene, as well as confused. Marlene was one of the prettiest girls in the school! How could she not have a date?  
Unfortunately, Kowalski was already by his side and predicting things, as well as the other two brothers. “Sir, if I may be so bold, Skipper; why not ask her out?”  
“WHAT?” Skipper’s eyes were wide with shock. He hadn’t thought himself even on her level to do that. Sure, she was a great friend, but he was worried that that was all she was willing to be with him. He was one of the weirder and more dangerous kids to hang out with after all.  
Private rolled his eyes. “Kowalski’s got a date with Eva at the dance tonight, you could go out with Marlene at the same thing, and if you’re really nervous about it, you can say you’re checking up on them.”  
“And what will you two be doing?” Skipper looked at the younger two who grinned.  
The two youngers nodded. “Why, we’ll go to Granny’s and help around the shop. Maybe a friendly game of Poker?”  
Skipper thought this over for only a second. “Fine, be back by curfew, and tell her I said hello… and if I don’t come back, no one tells Classified.”  
“Why that?” Rico asked with a grimace.  
“Because if he finds out a date killed me, I’ll win the worst bet in history.” Skipper muttered as he made his way over to Marlene. His penguin doppelganger was laughing while trying to hold a salute in his direction. Skipper stopped, grabbed the Penguin off the ground before the zookeeper could notice, and chucked him at the otter habitat, startling both Marlene and her otter counterpart.  
“What the heck?”  
“He wants a date with an otter, he can ask for it himself.” Skipper said as though that explained everything.  
“Okay…” Marlene just laughed as the otter helped the penguin out of the water of her habitat where the two seemed to talk. “Huh… I didn’t know Penguins and Otters could even talk to each other without fighting. They aren’t exactly from the same habitat.”  
“Doesn’t really matter since they’re all in the same zoo.”  
“I guess you’re right… What’s up, Skipper?”  
“…” Skipper bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as his head looked down. “I was… wonderingifyou’dgotothedancewithme… please?”  
“What?” Marlene took a moment to process what he had just said while his courage was starting to fail him for perhaps the first time in his life. Marlene noticed the way he was shaking and blushed as her mind finally computed what had been asked of her.  
“Never mind, I’ll just…”  
“Of course I’ll go to the dance with you.”  
“HUH?” Skipper’s Ice Blue eyes widened in shock as he looked at Marlene. She said yes? What kind of cruel prank was the universe playing here? Why would she be interested in him?  
Marlene rolled her eyes and smiled. “I said yes. You need a partner to watch your brother and his date, right? It’s awkward to go to a dance alone, especially a Valentine’s day dance.” She knew Eva had a date with Kowalski and had a feeling that Skipper was nervous about asking girls out. She was the only girl he actually seemed to be normal around.  
“Uh… yeah, that’s it… gotta make sure… Kowalski’s fine…” Skipper murmured as he contemplated what she was saying. ‘Great, she knows I’m overprotective of my team and she thinks I’m just asking to check on Snow… I already know that Kowalski will be fine though… I know Eva… Kowalski can handle himself around her… why can’t I ask her out on a real date?’  
Marlene moved closer to him and shocked him by whispering something in his ear. “I like roses and I’ll be waiting in the lobby of the dorms at six. I know how you feel about people getting close to you, so thank you for trusting me… especially if this really is a date.” She was blushing horribly as she moved away and started towards the dorms. She had a date to get ready for, and Skipper was just stunned.


	36. Valentine's Night (Dancing with Danger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper's first date! and Kowalski's too! AWWWWWW! But! You know these two can't do a normal date... even at a school dance...

Skipper adjusted his tux once more out of nervous habit and checked the roses in hand. Private had helped him to find a decent tux and bowtie, having been wearing them for special missions most of the past five years. To say Skipper looked Dapper would be an understatement. Kowalski was smiling as he looked at his older brother’s nervousness. “You alright, captain?”  
Skipper looked up at his younger brother. He knew that Kowalski was trying to comfort him by acting like it was a mission. It was something they used to do all the time as children. It gave a sense of normalness to the boys. “I’m fine, Lt. Aren’t you nervous?”  
“A little. We had an agreement. One date, and if it doesn’t go well, I never ask her out again.”  
“Huh… you’re okay with that?”  
Kowalski shrugged. “Private says that if it wasn’t meant to be then it just wasn’t meant to be.”  
“Does he have dating experience that we don’t know about?”  
“He had a mission where he had to date a young lady who was part of the Reindeer squad, whatever that means. He says he likes her but didn’t want to put her in danger at the time from Mr. Tux. Besides, he was too concerned about us to really put his heart into it, and the lady respected him all the more for it.”  
“Why did he have to date a reindeer?” Skipper knew who they were and only one of them was alright in his books, but he still wouldn’t say it out loud.  
Kowalski grimaced. “Something about doing it to protect her from having her cover blown.”  
“Cute…”  
“I thought it was.”  
The boys turned around at the sound of a cough. They were startled… how long had the two been standing there? How much did they know? These questions formed in Skipper’s mind until he actually got a good look at Marlene. She was wearing a Hispanic red tango dress with a ruby necklace that Skipper had snuck her for her birthday last year when he had gained the courage to do so. She was also wearing a pair of ruby red slippers that went with the dress quite nicely. Skipper felt a similar pain in his chest to when he had been dating Kitka, only this was stronger, and more… pleasurable. ‘This has to be what love feels like.’  
Kowalski was feeling the same as he looked at Eva who was wearing a ball gown that had a similar pattern to that of a snowy owl. Her owl like glasses that she usually wore were no longer on her face, instead replaced with contacts for the night, much like Kowalski, who also was wearing a tux and looked quite charming.  
The boys each held out an arm for their dates, and gave them the corsage and bouquet they had gotten for them. For Marlene, a set of red roses had been gotten for her, and Skipper even placed one in her brown hair among the red beads that decorated it. Kowalski had gotten a rare type of flower known as frost roses for Eva, feeling like they would be appropriate for her. She loved them and allowed him to tie the corsage to her wrist around her watch, which Skipper recognized to be a spy watch so she could call for backup if something happened.  
The four walked over to the gym where parents, teachers, and a few other staff members were chaperoning. Much to Skipper’s annoyance, Classified was there as well. Apparently, he was still on the list of guardians and was asked to chaperone. He was about to question seeing Skipper there, and with a date no less, when the annoying tall boy known as Julian Ringtail decided to come up and question it himself.  
“Eh, what are you doing here?” He asked Skipper, basically ignoring Kowalski, much to the taller brother’s delight. He and Eva quickly made their way past, showing their tickets and joining in on the dances.  
“I’m on a date. Isn’t that what teenagers do?” Skipper asked with some uncertainty. Marlene smirked and nodded. She knew how nervous Skipper was just to ask her, mainly because he had never really had a normal childhood and he was out of touch with what was normal. She was proud of him for trying to be normal for at least one night.  
“Yeah, but since when were you normal? You are the bossy penguin boy, and you usually don’t even come to school today… what changed?” When it really came down to it, and if Skipper really thought hard about it... really, really, hard about it… Julian was one of his best friends, even if he was egotistical, problematic, and looked down on most people. He just seemed to look down on Skipper less than some others, and in a way, actually showed concern and respect for him.  
“I decided to suck it up and go to school today because it was Private’s first time at a school with Valentine’s day. The boy got overwhelmed earlier, and it could have been a lot worse.” Much to his surprise, Julian nodded, as though he understood.  
“Yeah, dat would do it. So, you here to party?”  
“Um… yes?”   
Julian automatically turned back into his “Party King” mode. “Then let’s party!” Julian shouted as he ran over to the DJ booth and plugged in his own party track, much to Skipper’s amusement.  
Skipper looked over to Marlene with a grimace. “Shall we?”  
“Do you know how to dance?”  
“Maybe… Private told me that it’s like fighting but with music…” Skipper shrugged with a small smirk.  
Marlene smiled as she nodded and the two made their way to the dance floor. Classified just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was sure that Skipper couldn’t dance, so he was up for seeing the smart mouthed boy trip over his own two feet.  
Much to his surprise, Skipper seemed to do fine since no real dance moves were required for the majority of the night. Skipper had an idea though and made a request of Julian, since he had hijacked the DJ station halfway through the night. Marlene was sitting with a drink at one of the tables after she had stopped to watch Skipper perform some martial art moves with his brother, the two of them synchronizing like they were one and the same. Only a few of the students knew that the brothers were using martial arts to the tune of Celebrate by someone named Pit Bull or something. It was definitely impressive, and cool.  
Marlene was surprised when she heard a tango tune start up and noticed Skipper looking smug as he made his way over to her. Classified was watching from the background, curious as to why his apprentice, who seemed to not get along with anyone, was not only willing to go on a date with this young lady, and dance with her, but also talk to the young teen who tended to annoy him almost as much as the Puffin; Julian.  
“May I have this dance, Senora?” His accent changed to Hispanic as though he had been raised in Spain like Rico.  
Marlene blushed as she took his hand and was led onto the dance floor with Julian introducing the song in a suave low voice. “Okay everyone, now it’s time to get serious and Party with that special girl of yours. We are going to… Tango.” The way he said it actually surprised some of the girls who started blushing and looking at him as he started the song before jumping onto the dancefloor.   
Skipper smirked as he started the moves gracefully. Marlene acted as his perfect partner to the Assassin’s Tango, a mysterious variation of the classic dance. Every step was carried out with deadly perfection, and Marlene could hardly believe that this was the same boy who avoided every dance like the plague and didn’t think much of girls… actually… when Marlene thought hard about it… he never acted sexist around her. He always treated her with respect… he really did like her, didn’t he?  
Her mind was pushed away from the thought as she was spun and then caught in his strong arms. A crowd had formed around the duo, none believing that the cold boy with ice blue eyes could have such nimble skills on the dancefloor… none save for Kowalski who was smirking at his older brother as he performed the dance that he had been taught by their parents when he was four. Skipper never forgot anything, even if he pretended he did, this was true for all the Andrews boys.  
Every step was executed as though the two were professionals, and all the while, the smiles on their faces never leaving. When the dance ended, everyone clapped. Skipper and Marlene sat down at a table while Julian kept the music going. Kowalski and Eva sat down next to the two.  
“You know, I’ve always been jealous as to how well you could always execute your moves, Skipper.” Kowalski grinned as he looked at his shorter brother adjusting his bowtie.  
“Yeah? Well you better be ready to execute yours next, Kowalski.”  
Kowalski looked at his brother’s troublesome smirk questioningly before looking at the grinning Julian. Julian was already pointing to the device to indicate that a certain song would be next. “Skipper, I haven’t done that since Mom and Dad were…”  
“Yeah, well neither have I, so I say you give it a shot.” Skipper countered, and Kowalski rolled his eyes, knowing better than to argue with his commanding officer, especially since he never won against Skipper’s logic even if he tried.  
“Fine…” Kowalski then turned to Eva. “May I have this dance?” Eva blinked in surprise as a waltz came on; “On the Hills of Manchuria”. She had been practicing the waltz since she was a child, and to hear this song… did Kowalski really know how to dance to it?  
“…Yes?” Kowalski grinned as he led Eva to the dance floor. Skipper and Marlene followed to watch as a crowd opened for the second of the Penguin brothers and his date.  
Kowalski took the initial bow as the music played. It was amazing to say that Julian was even behaving for such a dance, acting as a conductor with his fingers while he watched the dance. As Kowalski and Eva performed the difficult dance that had been around for centuries, it was hard to deny a sense of grace in the tall boy. With their glasses off, the two could easily be confused for Cinderella and her Prince Charming. Not a single step was missed as they seemed to glide on the dancefloor. When the dance ended, Kowalski took another bow while Eva smiled and curtseyed before allowing the tall boy to lead her off of the dancefloor and back over to the table.  
Eva felt flushed. Out of all the dance partners she had ever had, Kowalski had actually managed to not step on her foot once, he kept up the pace perfectly, and had even managed to have perfect control of the spins!  
Marlene was smirking at her roommate’s surprise. “Where’d you learn to dance like that, Kowalski?”  
“Our parents taught each of us how to dance, save for Private. He was too young.” Kowalski grimaced. He was really relieved that his memory allowed him to still possess the skills necessary for dancing the waltz. “Skipper is proficient in most dances considering he was four when he learned. I’m afraid I’m only good at the Waltz and … Ballet…” He muttered as he blushed. He then continued on, shaking off his embarrassment. “Rico is actually quite skilled at the Salsa and any other Latino dances. We once hazarded a guess that his origins were from Central America actually. Now though, we think he might be from…”  
“Wait!” Eva looked at her date in shock. “You don’t know you’re brother’s origin?”  
“We’re all adopted, save for Private. I don’t even know Skipper’s origin. Only Private and Myself are certain as to our origins. My parents were originally a set of scientists named Kewl, and they perished in a fire.” Kowalski raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought everyone knew we were all adopted… huh…’ Kowalski took a deep breath and then finished the explanation. “Private was born to the Andrews couple who had taken us all in. He’s the only legitimate Andrews in the family, but we’re brothers, no doubt about that.”  
Skipper nodded, proud that his brother was able to hold it together. “I actually do know my own origins now, but I’m not proud of my biological parents.” Skipper shrugged. Eva looked at him incredulously while Marlene grimaced. Marlene knew that if Skipper was uncomfortable with talking about something, he wasn’t going to spill unless tortured with it. Kowalski simply nodded and accepted it, as it was his elder brother’s right to keep things to himself.  
After the dance was over, the two boys walked their girls to their dorm room. “I had a great time, Skipper.” Marlene smiled to her date, who blushed.  
“It was definitely a good night. You dance nicely, Kowalski.” Eva batted her eyelashes at her taller date.  
“We’re glad you had a good time, ladies.” Kowalski smiled back.  
“Maybe we could have another date…?” Skipper asked somewhat hopefully. It was amusing to all to see the usually confident Skipper being nervous over something so normal as a date.  
“I’d like that.” Marlene said before leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek. Skipper froze and fell over in a faint! At the same time, Eva had also given Kowalski a kiss, so now both boys were unconscious on the ground.  
“Figures that a kiss would make them faint, eh, Rico?” The girls turned down the hall to see Private and Rico making their way over.  
“Uh-huh.” Rico chuckled as he picked up Kowalski. Private picked up Skipper and lugged the slightly taller boy over his shoulder. “Ou ot im?”  
“I’ve got him.” Private confirmed as he adjusted his hold, not wanting to drop his commanding officer, and older brother. Private then looked to the two girls who were in shock that their dates had just fainted. “Sorry about this. Hope you all had a pleasant night.”  
“Yeah… are they going to be okay?” Marlene had never seen Skipper faint before, and to be fair, neither had his brothers.  
“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine. Skipper’s just never been kissed before probably.” Private smirked as he and Rico started off down the hall towards their room on the other side of the elevator. “G’night!”  
“Night!” Rico called back in agreement.  
“Um, night?” The girls looked at each other before bursting out laughing that they had just had the best night of their lives and the soldier boys fainted from a kiss!


	37. Kowalski's Birthday Short

A loud horn and an “AGH!” were the first sounds to be heard from the Penguins room of 4P on March 10th. There was no doubting that it was Kowalski’s screech which was quickly followed by a shout. “RICO!” For those who dared to open their doors, they could see Rico running away from an enraged Kowalski while laughing. Rico also had Kowalski’s glasses in his left hand and a blow-horn in his right. Kowalski had apparently fallen asleep at his desk again as he was in the same outfit as the previous day and looked angry. Kowalski angry was never good, but then again, that could be said about any of the Andrews brothers. Kowalski managed to finally tackle Rico, wrestle his glasses away, and gave his brother a good sucker punch before bringing him up by the scruff of his shirt. “WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?”  
Rico just grinned as he came up with a right hook. “Appy irthday!” The taller brother rubbed his jaw at the hook while Rico rubbed his own. “Nice punch.”  
“You too… isn’t there a better way to do this?”  
“Nuh-uh.” Rico grinned. “at urt, heh.” Rico chuckled as he rubbed his jaw. “oo got better.”  
“You held back, thanks…”  
Rico shrugged and the two made their way back to their room while onlookers just shut the doors again. It was actually a nice break from the midterm studying that everyone had been doing to hear the boys fooling around like normal boys.


	38. NOT AGAIN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone getting that sense of Deja Vu?

It was the last day of school now, and the entire fourth grade was on a field trip to the aquarium with some chaperones. Classified had managed to come as a chaperone under the name of Mr. Wolf, the guardian of Eva Snow and Samson Seal, often called Short Fuse for his temper. Private had never been to an aquarium before, but Skipper said it was basically a zoo for aquatic animals. Private was excited. He had all but forgotten about his life as an assassin thanks to his brothers and new friends, and was ready for a real summer with his brothers and grandfather! All he had to do now was go through the aquatic zoo without arguing with too many fish and he’d be fine! He checked his Bluetooth, which he had convinced some staff members was actually a hearing aid of sorts, which it was, it just… was used to aid in the hearing of animals.  
They had made it to the octopus tank, where Private was impressed by the octopus’ skills in fitting into tight holes. When the others were farther ahead, he even had a small conversation, mainly asking the octopus questions like how he could do that. The octopus was surprised that the kid was asking and able to hear and respond back to him, so he explained what he could. Soon though, Private found that he had to go. He said his goodbyes to the eight legged creature and made his way to the next habitat where his favorite aquatic friends usually hung out if they weren’t hiding out at the zoo or in a circus; the penguins!  
Before he made it to the penguins exhibit though, he smelled something was off! He started running, managing to press the fire alarm as he ran. He didn’t get far though, as an invisible gas knocked the young assassin unconscious… ‘This is what I get for letting my guard down… why can’t I have a normal summer for once?’  
When a headcount of the students was totaled up, “Mr. Wolf” and Mr. Shell both did a face palm as they realized Private was missing and had probably been the one to sound off the alarm as his call for help! The police were even brought in to do an investigation to find the boy. When the school day was up and Private had not returned to the dorms to pick up his one bag that practically held everything he owned, his older brothers knew something was up. They picked up his bag, checked him out, and dumped their stuff at their HQ before going with their special equipment over to the aquarium where the boy was supposed to have been. Skipper was not happy to see that there were police all over the place and that the boy’s teacher was standing there with the police and… the entire North Wind… arguing and trying to figure out where they had lost the boy.  
Skipper made his way over to the two arguing adults while the rest of the North Wind sensed he was in a dark mood. “Where exactly is Private?” The Amarillo Kid and Classified both froze and looked over at the sixteen year old boy. “Because between all the damn agents here, at least one of you lot should know where my little brother is…” His voice was steel cold, and very dangerous sounding.  
Classified scoffed it off, thinking the boy was just being an overprotective older brother. “He probably just left before the alarm went off, thinking that he could skip the last half of the day since it is the last day of school.”  
Skipper’s gaze hardened, as did the gaze of Mr. Shell, much to Classified’s surprise. “Ah say, yer dumber than a porcupine in a petting zoo if you think that’s what happened. He wouldn’t have left without checking in with me. I’m his teacher!”  
“Oh, puh-lease, Amos. You’re a boy who’s been stuck in the freezer too long.”  
Needless to say, Amos Shell was not impressed with the comeback. “That still doesn’t explain why he didn’t report back to Skipper and his brothers! He’d never just run off without at least leaving them something to let them know what was happening and where in tarnation he was going! Besides, he’s never been in school before and wouldn’t know that the last day was optional.”  
Skipper appreciated that the assassin knew his brother that well and had to agree. Someone apparently wanted to play, and Private was an unwilling participant in who knew what game. Skipper took a deep breath and looked at the concerned looks on his brothers’ faces. “We’re not losing him again.” He muttered before taking on the role that his men trusted him with, the role of leadership. “Kowalski, I want you to hack the security systems, piggyback any that are already in there and trace them. I want to know how Private was separated from the others and I want to know it five minutes ago. Rico, stay with Kowalski and try to contact Private, you know how. I’m going in to investigate. Kowalski, keep an eye on me from the surveillance… can you manage all that?” He had never actually tested Kowalski’s computer skills with that small tablet like device he had created and pulled out of his bag.  
“Does Private still like that old Lunacorn of his?” Kowalski nodded, hoping to lighten the mood, though he felt his own gut clench. ‘We promised him that he’d be safe! How could we fail again after just getting him back? He’s only ten, he’s just a kid! He can’t go through this again, he just can’t!’ Rico was already tapping his earpiece, trying to contact Private. Private was either unconscious, or simply didn’t have his earpiece on.  
Skipper nodded and started towards the aquarium only to be stopped by Classified. “You can’t go in there.”  
“My little brother is missing because you and your team failed to keep an eye on him. I’m not in the mood for listening to a windbag like you lecture me when one of my men is missing. Step aside, or I’ll prove to you that I’ve been holding back.” Skipper’s eyes were now a steel ice blue once more, but Classified stayed firm.  
“You’re still a young boy, Skipper. If this is as bad as you think it is, then you could be the next target, or one of the others in your care. Are you willing to risk that?”  
“…” Skipper glanced at his brothers as Kowalski noticed something on his board. He started tapping furiously. “Kowalski?” The taller boy had been with him the longest and his opinion was the most valuable to the leader of the young brotherhood.  
“Don’t listen to him, Skipper. He’s trying to make you unsure of yourself, and that is when you mess up.” Classified was surprised that Kowalski seemed to be able to pay attention to the conversation as well as do whatever he was doing on that tablet of his. “Besides, looks like Private stopped to ask an octopus how he was able to do fit into small spaces before he smelled something off. He made his way over to the fire alarm and pulled it. After that, he was making a dash to the penguin habitat where he no doubt felt he’d be safer, but didn’t quite make it out of the hall before he collapsed. I’d have to say that Private smelled some sort of invisible gas.”  
Classified looked at him incredulously as he sputtered; “Th…that’s impossible, how did you get that footage when the cameras shut off ten minutes before the alarm went off? My team couldn’t get them to work!”   
Corporal, who had been assigned as the muscle and tech expert of the team, grimaced. He was tall, had white hair, and looked like a lovable softy. Eva frowned, knowing that she was the better technical expert, but didn’t dare to go against her superiors as she was simply put on the team as the weapons specialist. Short Fuse was a fourth grader in Private’s class and he was a short boy with dirty blonde hair and an attitude. He was simply on the team because he was Eva’s adopted little brother, so to Classified, he was a mascot, even though he was really a weapons expert in the ways of explosives.  
Kowalski looked over to the older agent with a roll of his eyes. “I can hack this system easily, besides, there’s a few security cameras that you don’t have access to, but I do. Those cameras didn’t shut down at all and are still rolling. . . Looks like a planned kidnapping, Skipper. They knew their target would be curious, and they knew where they could get him. Looks like they were going to separate him with something else, but Private’s curiosity got the better of him.”  
“Anything we can use?” Skipper asked hopefully.  
“Possibly, though I hate to think I’m right… can you both take a look at this?”  
Rico stopped his task for a moment to look at the concern on his smarter brother’s face before looking at the screen. He backed up in horror as he looked at it. Skipper also looked at it with fear. It was an ugly looking man with crazy orange hair, pale skin, black square glasses, and a dark lab coat that had a strange symbol on its shoulder. The symbol was of a pill that said “Brave New World” on it.  
The moment Rico saw that pill and the inscription, he felt like he was back in the lab all those years ago, being tested on and waiting to die. In reality, Rico was clutching his head as he crouched down onto the ground, glancing around everywhere as though afraid of something, and Skipper just looked peeved before noticing Rico’s reaction. “Rico?”  
The name got him to snap out of it as he looked at his older brothers. Then he realized what could possibly happen to Private. “We gotta save Private!” Rico croaked out in the clearest voice he had ever spoken since the fire, startling both brothers, and the others in the area who had grown to know him over the year.  
“We know that, Rico, we will, don’t worry.” Skipper tried to calm his brother, but he didn’t know why such a reaction had occurred when he was certain that the boy didn’t know the man on the screen.  
Kowalski’s eyes widened though, as he made the connection based off of the writing on the pill. “Skipper… I think he’s reacting to the pill on the coat… those words… they’re the title of a famous book… written by Aldous…”  
“HUXLEY!” Rico groaned as he went back into his protective curled up ball form, shocking everyone in the area. Something was seriously wrong with Rico!


	39. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crud gets real again...

Private groaned as he started to regain consciousness. It had been a while since anyone had gotten the drop on him. He cursed to himself as he realized he had gotten too lax in the presence of his older brothers, but had forgotten to keep on his guard when they weren’t around.  
“Watch your mouth, kiddo.” Private jolted up in shock at the voice. It was vaguely familiar, as though he hadn’t heard it in years, but at the same time, he couldn’t place it… “You could make a sailor blush with those words, ya know that?”  
“Who are you?” Private glared into the darkness of the cell he was in. A shadow started to move closer towards him into the light where Private would be able to see him, but slowly so as not to scare him.  
“Well, they don’t teach you newbies to only use codenames I guess.”  
“Yes they do, but I haven’t used mine in a while… and I’m no newbie.”  
“Kid, you’re too young to be in the spy business.” The man sighed as he stepped into the dim light from outside of the cell. He was tall, had pale skin from being locked up for so long, and had some unhealthy black hair that was starting to grey. “They called me Ace.”  
“I’m called Mr. Tux, and I’m no spy, I’m trained as an assassin.” The boy’s glare hardened as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before.  
Ace raised an eyebrow in concern at hearing this. “Do yourself a favor and get out while you can.”  
“I did. I haven’t used my gun in almost a whole year now.” Private grumbled as he stood. The stranger’s brown eyes keeping on him as he moved into the light. Private placed a hand to his ear, hoping to find… yes! The communicator was still in place!  
“Not bad, but try managing to let it go for six years and take care of your wife and family, before your director frames you’re scientist friend by mind controlling him to kidnap you and set the house on fire. Talk to me then.”  
“Wait, what?” Private felt a shiver go through his system as he heard this. “Your… director… he framed someone by mind controlling? Who?”  
“Oh, Dave just framed Philip Blowhole by using the circuitry he had put into the man’s brain when he was ‘Saving’ him, and made the poor guy blow up not only my house, but also his sister’s place. He’s never forgiven himself for that.” Ace said so casually it was as though it was a conversation about the weather!  
Private frowned… ‘That doesn’t sound like the Dr. Blowhole that had Kowalski under watch for five years…’ The younger assassin looked at the older with confusion. “How do you know he wasn’t lying to you… that he didn’t set the fires on purpose?”  
Ace leaned down and looked the boy square in the eyes. “Because he’s been dead since before my oldest was born. The thing that is calling itself Dr. Blowhole at the moment is just a husk that had been transformed into a cyborg. Phillip was a marine biologist and he never wanted to do anything more than live with his wife, Asha. I saw his wife die, but I didn’t tell my own that I recognized her. I know Philip died first though. All that’s left of Philip wants to die as well.” He said all of this with such conviction, that Private had no choice left but to accept the answer.  
“… his nephew doesn’t know…”  
“Neither does his son, and frankly if I had it my way, I’d never want him to know.”  
“Blowhole had a son?”  
“Asha gave birth to a single child as she died in my clinic. I couldn’t save her, but she had given birth to one of the most stubborn boys I’ve ever met. I don’t know where he is now, but wherever he is, I’m certain of one thing, he’s doing whatever he can to take care of his brothers, because that’s just who he became.”  
Private was stunned. Kowalski was Blowhole’s nephew, so that meant he had a cousin! “Um… if you don’t mind my asking, what was the boy’s name?”  
“My wife named him a leader and during the five years we got to raise him, I have to say she named him well. His name was…”  
“Skipper?” Private asked a little scared. ‘It can’t be… but the story fits… it all fits… Crikey… he’s… and this man… oh my god…’  
Ace nodded solemnly, trying to understand how this boy knew. “How’d ya guess?”  
Private pulled out his hearing aid and started to activate the speaker mode. “It’ll be easier to get this thing to work than convince you of how I know… your name is Peter Andrews, isn’t it…?” Private was half afraid of the answer.  
“Yes… who are you, Mr. Tux?” Peter was becoming more confused by the minute talking to this boy. ‘Who is this kid?’  
“A boy who is very much in need of some straight answers for once… oh my god… Rookie to HQ, come in HQ… HQ come in, this is the Rookie calling in for multiple emergencies at once…”


	40. Secrets We Hide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIND BLOWN STUFF!!!

Skipper was pacing around in front of a large table in their HQ. Kowalski was using all his skills on their old computer that he had restored, and had it tracking Private’s communicator. Rico was meditating to try and find any useful information in his mind about the Huxley project and why his creator had lied as to his identity and taken his little brother. Rico had explained that that was the man who had introduced himself as Philip Blowhole to him. Kowalski and Skipper, along with the agents from North Wind, had all confirmed that the man was actually Director Dave Brine, the director of the Arctic Force currently. Dan was just as annoyed as Skipper when he found out what had happened. He was currently sitting with Kowalski, trying to track down Private. The North Wind were all four sitting at the table with the Amarillo Kid who was also trying to track down Private with his own devices and contacts. No one had any clue as to where the boy was!  
“Look, Skipper, I’m sure that we can find him if you just calm down.” Classified tried to reason with the boy, but was faced with an icy glare that made him want to run away with his tail between his legs, not that he’d admit it out loud.  
“Shut it, Classified.” Skipper then turned to Rico. “Rico, I know this isn’t something you want to think about, but we need…”  
“I know…” Rico grumbled as he got up and walked over to a pantry where Kowalski kept some of his failed experiments. One of which had actually allowed Rico to talk normally for five minutes, but had a side effect of making the boy unconscious after it was done. This usually lasted an hour. “Ready?”  
Skipper nodded as he signaled for Kowalski to record. The scientist nodded and a button was hit. “Tell us what you can, but don’t hurt yourself, Rico.”  
Rico took a deep breath, drank the small vial, and cleared his voice. He now was ready to explain more about where he had been made. “I was made on an island that we called Huxley Island.” Rico sounded similar to a mix between Skipper and Kowalski but with a touch of Spanish in his accent due to his years in Spain. “The island had three main buildings similar to Alcatraz in size and shape. There were four floors for each building on the surface and two layers were underground. I was made in building two, the central building in the center of the island. All the underground floors are connected. There are five escape routes via the underground. Two of them are connected to hidden caverns that lead directly to the ocean. Huxley Island is on the lower coast of Africa, just past Madagascar. No one registers the island on maps because of a cloaking device on the island based in the first building. Prisoners and experiments are kept in the second building, scientists and other workers are in building three, which I heard was well furnished. Security is bulky but no brains, they need a leader to give them orders or they don’t know how to tie their own shoes.” Rico continued to explain everything he remembered about the island until a cough started up to warn him he was almost out of time. He finished it up with a quick how to unlock the cells if you weren’t strong enough to kick the bars down before making his way out of the room and over to his bunk before collapsing in the hallway. Skipper had followed him, knowing he wouldn’t make it, picked up the poor boy, and laid him in his own bed before returning to the group to evaluate the information they had been given.  
“Grandpa, any facts we can use from your end?”  
“ ’Fraid not, Skipper. I found the island by accident as Dave had been hiding it from everyone what was going on. I only found a file that was supposed to be sent to him, but reached me by accident. That’s how I found Rico in the first place. The file was in code, but the coordinates were plain as day. I’ll punch them in and see if we can find something…” Kowalski moved over to allow the older man to do his job.  
Kowalski felt torn. They had just gotten Private back it seemed, only for him to be taken from them once more in one of the cruelest fashions. Kowalski suddenly had an idea! He rushed over to another computer and typed in a passcode that he noticed Blowhole scratch down for him to find during one of his more… normal moments if Kowalski could call it that. True, he hated Blowhole because of what he had seen, but he was also confused by the man. Philip Blowhole seemed to be one of two minds… the first was the one who actually did manage to help him and take some care of him and even help him in some ways while he was there… the second one seemed to want him dead or tortured and had set both his homes on fire… Kowalski liked half of his uncle and was sure that he was either suffering like Private was from Split Personality Disorder, or there was something far more sinister behind the rapid changes in his personality. The code was “Asha” which Kowalski had learned at one point in his stay, to have been Blowhole’s wife before the incident that cost him half his face. The computer in particular had never before worked because of the password lock, and the username on the screen always read “Dr. Dolphin”.  
Once the word was inputted, Kowalski found himself half shocked that it actually worked! That meant that Dr. Blowhole knew where the HQ was and could have grabbed one of them at any time! He couldn’t be in control if he left them alone for so long! He could have reclaimed Rico at any time! “Skipper! You’ve got to see this!”  
Skipper was by his side in an instant. The entire screen was organized in alphabetical order and had a picture of a young Peter Andrews, Mariam Tux, Amos Shell, Kurtis Kewl, Sheila Blowhole, Philip Blowhole, Asha Anansi, and Nigel Tux on the screen’s background! “Kowalski… Blowhole’s not the enemy is he…?” He was half whispering this with shock in his ice blue eyes.  
“Doesn’t look like it sir… how many assassins did our parents work with?” Kowalski grumbled as he opened the file labeled “Important!”  
In the file was another file that was labeled “Prometheus”. The boys looked at each other and were scared. Prometheus was Skipper’s middle name, given to him by his father. Skipper had once asked Peter why he had that name, not that he minded, it was a cool name that was also unique. Peter had responded with “I have a feeling that it’s what you’re original parents would have wanted to call you.” He said this with a smile to a child who was barely four but had known he was adopted since he was three (he had found his birth certificate and knew that his mother couldn’t have signed it as the doctor if she had given birth).  
“Open it…” Skipper ordered silently.  
Kowalski nodded slowly, fearing what he would find in it. The folder was opened and inside of it was a set of plans for a ship, the coordinates for Huxley island, notes of suspicious activity on the island, and a few word documents. The first document seemed to be a letter from Dr. Blowhole to himself. It described what he suspected was happening on the island and who he thought was behind it. The second was a lab report explaining that Mariam and Peter’s DNA had indeed been taken and that Blowhole suspected it was being used for something called the “Huxley Project.” The brothers looked at each other with confusion and fear as there was a possibility that it meant that Rico had been made from their adoptive parent’s stolen DNA. The last thing in the file was a video. Kowalski looked to his captain once more, wondering if they were prepared to watch it. Skipper gulped and nodded once more slowly.  
The video opened up with a slightly younger Philip Blowhole than who the boys knew. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” He sighed. He looked so broken, and he was wearing bandages on half his face. “Sorry for the face, but I got mauled by… never mind… I’m leaving this message in case Asha or our child makes it and finds this thing… or anyone on our team… I told you so by the way guys… I told you Dave was bad news…” He grumbled. “Whatever, you’re optimism kept you alive this long, I suppose the one time it failed shouldn’t be something I hate you for. I’m going to get captured and used… don’t think I won’t try to fight back or escape, I just already know that Dave is smarter than me…” He seemed to have lost all hope. Then he glared at the camera. “I am leaving this as an apology. I couldn’t find Amos, I can’t find Nigel, and hell, I can’t keep Asha and Sheila safe… nor can I protect their children… my son… Prometheus… that’s what Asha wanted to name him… should he live… he’ll have to do it without me. God, I hope he’s a better man than I ever was… Kowalski too…” Kowalski’s eyes widened at this. “Sheila told me that she was expecting a boy to be born a few months after ours… I hope they get along, heh… Asha’s always been a leader and a survivor, so maybe some of that will transfer over to our boy… If I’m Dr. Dolphin, and she’s the White Widow, what will that make him though… anyway, I’m rambling…” Philip refocused on the screen. “Dave Brine is a dangerous man and should have been dealt with years ago…” Philip looked off and then back to the screen one last time. “I’ve built a ship for you guys to escape…” Then he frowned. “… or do the stupid thing and go to the island considering you all never really listened to me on what was dangerous… anyway, it’s in the dock room, fully prepared and ready to go… I haven’t named it yet… I’ve got to get going. I’ll try and stay out of his grasp, but… well we both know how pathetically weak I am… why couldn’t I just retire and live as a marine biologist working at the Aquarium? Huh? It’s not that hard of a goal to achieve really, or even something crazy… but Noooo, I just had to be kidnapped and trained as a spy with my sister.” Philip rolled his eye and started to type something. “Leaving some medical supplies in the lab. Kurtis should know how to use them, as should Peter and Mariam… One last order for you guys…” He looked up once more at the screen. “And you can’t disobey an order from your skipper.” Skipper’s eyes widened as he heard this. Kowalski stiffened. “Take care of yourselves and each other. If one falls, the others must help to pick them back up or take care of what’s left behind. Also, consider me dead from this point on, this is my final order. Should you see me captured, just… just kill me, because I’m pretty sure whatever they’ll do to keep me alive won’t be pretty…” Philip scowled. “They poisoned me so I know I’m dying. Dave will do something to keep me alive and use me, I’m sure of it, so when it comes down to the final fight… Damn it!... I order you to kill whatever’s left of me…” His glare was cold as he looked at the screen, no fear in his eye anymore. He was already a dead man walking.  
With that, the screen went black.  
Skipper was staring at the screen frozen with fear, anguish, and confusion. Kowalski didn’t know what to say. The adults, and the North Wind had heard what the video had said, and they didn’t know what to think either. No one did.  
The silence was broken by a transmission coming in from one of the computers that Kowalski had hooked up to the communicators each boy wore. “… Rookie to HQ, come in HQ… HQ come in, this is the Rookie calling in for multiple emergencies at once…”


	41. An Ace in the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Well how about this!!!...

“Can anyone hear me? Captain? Lieutenant? Sargent? Anyone?” Private was starting to get worried that he wasn’t making it through now. Could someone have been able to block his signal?  
“Look, Tux, don’t bother. Most devices don’t even work on the island without Dave’s say so. You’d need a genius of extreme caliber to…”  
“WHERE THE DEUCE ARE YOU ROOKIE!” Skipper’s yell startled Peter, making him jump back with shock and surprise.  
Private couldn’t help but laugh and try to hold back tears. He had gotten through! “I’m in a cell with a man named, and you won’t believe this, Peter Andrews! The legendary Ace Andrews is still alive, I repeat, Ace Andrews is alive!”  
There was silence for a moment before a group of shocked people all shouted at the same time “WHAT!”  
Peter looked at the device and then at the boy. “Um… how is that thing working? We’re literally off the grid and can’t be tracked by satellite…”  
“Peter?” Daniel asked as Kowalski transferred the transmission onto a computer’s speakers so everyone could be part of the conversation.  
“Dad? Jeez, you’re still around old timer?” Peter couldn’t help but laugh while Private smirked. He was thinking something along similar lines about his own father at the moment.  
“Oh my god, it is you...”  
“Ace?” Another voice came on, this time it was southern and definitely caused a shock to the old assassin’s system. “Ace, that really you der?”  
“Amos?”  
“Hyoo-wee, I knew ya wouldn’t be dead dat easily! I’m happier den a cat at a seafood convention to hear you’re alive!”  
“Oh… my… god… where the heck have you been, Amos! I looked half the globe trying to find you… is this some sort of joke?” Peter looked at the device and the boy holding it incredulously.  
“If only it were, Peter.” Peter rolled his eyes at the sound of that voice.  
“Of course, Charlie Wolf, and I suppose I should ask you how you’ve been?”  
“Charlie?” A younger voice asked with a smirk in his voice. Then said voice burst out laughing.  
“Oh shut up, Skipper! Or should I call you by your real last name to get you to shut up?” This was received with a growl from the boy.  
“Skipper?”  
“Right here, and may I say that this is the most insane day I’ve had in five years… it’s almost as bad as Denmark if I really want to think about it…”  
Peter, though delighted to hear from his eldest son, grew concerned at the comment that came with it. “Denmark? Five years? Skipper, what’s happened? Where are the others? Are they alright?” He had a slight fear in his voice, which made everyone in both rooms cringe. No one liked it when Private was sad, and when Peter was sad was almost as bad.  
“Well, I’ve got Kowalski right here, and Rico’s asleep in bed for now after filling us in on some interesting details about where you probably are…”  
“What about Private?”  
“…” There was a silence in the conference room before Skipper spoke up. “What did you introduce yourself as, Rookie?”  
“Mr. Tux…” Private grumbled sheepishly.  
“Private Aristotle Andrews, you really went and introduced yourself like that?” Kowalski laughed as Peter looked at his youngest son with surprise and fear. His kid had gone through exactly what he had wanted to avoid. His own son had basically become him!  
“Oh, knock off, Kowalski! How was I supposed to know who he was? I never met the man!” Private huffed as he scrunched up his face into a glare that looked too adorable for his own good. “Look, can you get us out of here, or what? We need to find Mum!”  
“Not to mention… we also need to find Cadet…” Peter grimaced sheepishly this time as his son looked at him with shock.  
“Who’s Cadet?” Classified, now known to be Charlie Wolf, asked with crossed arms.  
“Um… my daughter? See, apparently, Mariam’s DNA and my DNA were used in a cloning experiment. Cadet is the only one they’ve made since capturing us and she’s the only girl to have been made as well. Apparently, she’s the thirteenth in the set and they call them the Huxley Project… I’m told that a Number 12 had escaped and…”  
“I’m ere…” Rico grunted as he entered the room with confusion. Why was someone talking about his number? ‘Is that dad?’  
“Rico!” Private smiled as he looked at the device. “You sound tired, are you alright?” This statement caused the elder boy to laugh and smile at the silly statement.  
“Rico?” Peter now looked worried. “What happened to your voice?”  
“… ire bad…”  
“Rico lost his voice in the fire when you two disappeared.” Kowalski explained solemnly. “Is mother alright?”  
“She’s in another cell, and so is Cadet. Cadet managed to escape a few times, but she always gets forced back because they use us as a threat.” Peter groaned.  
“Hmm… Private, you wouldn’t happen to still have yer school bag with all yer gear in it, would ya?” Amos asked with some concern.  
“Is now really the best time to worry about his summer homework, Mr. Shell?” Classified was clearly annoyed.  
Private on the other hand perked up at this. “OH!” He ran over to his backpack while tossing the Bluetooth like device over to his father. “Yes, I do!” He reached in and grabbed his lunchbox, which was covered in Lunacorns, much to his father’s amusement. What was inside of it though, did not cause amusement. “Aha! Kid, we are in business!” The pieces to a dangerous gun were in there, and the gun was an Ace Special that Ace himself had designed. He had no idea how Amos or his son had gotten ahold of the pieces or the plans for one since he had been sure to destroy them all, but at the same time was somewhat proud of the boy for managing to sneak it in as a lunchbox item. He then brought out a pencil box that had a set of lock picks in them. “Oh goody, not a single one is missing! But… we’ll still need a lift, and… I’ve never done a rescue before…” Private frowned now, worried that he’d get his parents killed, along with the girl he had now realized was his sister.  
“Private…” Skipper was back on the line.  
“Yes, Skippah?”   
“We’ll be there as soon as we can, but you need to keep yourself safe, and do what you can. Whatever necessary on this one, got it?”  
“Aye, aye, Skippah!” Private grinned as he went back to the lunchbox and checked an ammo case that was disguised as a sandwich container. His brother trusted him! Much to Peter’s relief, the only things in it were tranquilizer darts. “I’ve got more than enough tranqs ta get us through a few places… but I’m not sure if it’s enough to get us out all the way…” Private frowned as he thought about this… “I’m might have to use the vents…”  
“There aren’t any in this cell.” Peter pointed out, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his son, his youngest son for that matter, was in the same cell as him… and he was trained as an assassin… ‘I am so going to kill Brine… hopefully without the kids seeing…’  
Private smirked and made his way over to the cell with his lock-pick set. “I’ll have to get us out of here then… Skippah, what is your ETA?”  
“Kowalski?” Kowalski had just returned from checking on the ship in the dock area. He was grinning like a child at the biggest Christmas party in the world. “ETA?”  
“If we leave now, and we use some special fuel I’ve been making… about thirty minutes… apparently the ship flies as well!” Kowalski was so giddy that Eva barely recognized him to be the serious boy who she was usually dating, but she supposed that it was nice to actually see he had a childish fun side.  
“Excellent, so expect us in about forty-five minutes, Private. Think you can hold down the fort till then?”  
“Will do, Skippah!”  
“Right. We’re signing off the speaker mode, but you can still call us individually if you need us, got it?”  
“Got it, Skippah!” Private was so ecstatic for some reason that he couldn’t place. When he did, he smiled even wider. ‘I’m actually on a mission with my family… and Skippah’s calling the shots again…’  
Skipper was quiet as the transmission went off. He looked to his brothers and nodded. That one nod gave them so many orders apparently, that Classified didn’t know what to think when the two ran off down the cavernous hallways.  
“Skipper, even flying there’s no way we could make it there in the time you promised!”   
Skipper grinned in Classified’s direction with a look that said “I’m tired of your B.S.” He then took a deep breath and explained how Kowalski’s super fuel worked, what it was made of, and how the old man had better shut up before he was stuck staying on the mainland in a cell.  
Classified was shocked. Never in the five years of dealing with Skipper had he heard the boy talk to him in such a way, nor had he ever sounded so smart!  
Kowalski then came back in and signaled to Skipper that they were ready to go. Skipper looked at his watch and grinned. ‘Faster than I thought.’ Then he looked to the adults and the North Wind Team. “Alright, here’s how this is going to play. Grandpa’s gonna stay here, Amarillo Kid’s with us, and North Wind is following my orders.”  
“WHAT! What makes you think you can lead a team?” Classified growled. He was not going to let a teenager boss him or his team around!  
“I’ve been leading since I met Kowalski.” Skipper shrugged as though that was obvious. “Besides, your leadership cost me a man, so I’m taking yours so we both don’t lose anyone else. Is there a problem with that?”  
“My team is highly trained agents that are trained to do specific jobs! Your so called team consists of three boys who barely made it to being teenagers! One of them is apparently a lab experiment!”  
Skipper and Classified did a glaring contest it seemed. “Don’t you dare question my team members and their origins. You know nothing. You don’t even know how to use what’s given to you. You always count on fancy gadgets and they don’t always work, Classified. This is the real world, not that stupid training room that you said was similar to real life when I first met you. You think an enemy is going to stand still while you beat them silly? You think they’ll stop and show mercy at the last minute? I think you’ve been isolated too long. In the real world, boys and girls are forced to kill in some parts of the world to survive.”  
“Oh like you would know!”  
Skipper nearly snapped at that comment. “I do know. Rico was living on the streets when we found him, having recently escaped from Huxley Island thanks to our grandfather. Kowalski’s parents died in a fire that had nearly killed him and I had to lead him out of the fire when we were three. Kowalski helped deliver Private when he was barely tall enough to reach the operating table. These are just the things that happened before we lost our parents. After? Ha! We took on a gang known as the Rats, one of them being bigger than you! We’ve raised Private to the best of our ability for the first five years, mostly without adults! Wanna know what hells we’ve been through after those men separated us? Because you sure don’t seem to realize the hell I went through even though I was near you most of the time!” Skipper growled.   
Kowalski looked at him with concern. He placed a hand on his commanding officer and nodded towards the door. “Private’s waiting. You know he’s still going through hell right now, Skipper, but this time we can pull him out of it… like we’ve said before, we’ll follow your lead, Skipper.”  
Skipper smirked at the younger, but taller, teen and nodded. “Let’s go before Private runs out of tranquilizers and the adults have to see him kill things…”  
Kowalski nodded as he followed his brother after giving a curt nod to his girlfriend, his way of saying “See you when I’m done.”  
Eva looked from her commanding officer to her boyfriend as he left. She frowned, grabbed her little brother’s hand, and started off after the boys. “Eva, where are we going? The boss didn’t say…”  
“He doesn’t know what they’ve been through, Short Fuse.” Eva rarely called her brother by that name, as it was his code name. “Skipper, Kowalski, wait up!”  
The two turned as they saw the Snow siblings arrive. “What do you want, Snow?”  
“We will help you.” Eva said with a determined face. “I’m specialized in tech and Short Fuse here is a brilliant weapons and explosives expert, despite his young age.” Short Fuse looked up at his sister with pride, happy to have his talents recognized, and somewhat hopeful that Skipper would believe her and let him help.  
Skipper looked between the two and grinned. “You’ll be following me into hell just like the others. No more games, Snow, Seal.” He pointed to both of them and they nodded. “Good. Kowalski, take Short Fuse over to Rico and the Amarillo Kid for weapons check and then you and Snow are on security breaching and defenses. I’m driving the boat.”  
Kowalski grinned as the four ran off to the ship. Corporal Barnaby Bear and Classified ran off to try and catch up to the teens much to Dan’s amusement.


	42. Mother May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I could...

Private grinned as he finished with the lock on the cell and grabbed his backpack. “Let’s go…” Private was still unused to the idea of a parent, but he knew that his brothers thought the world of his and he supposed that meant they were really special adults, unlike the majority he had met. “…dad…”  
“Right… son…” To be fair, Peter was also nervous about being near his boys, though he really did want to be with them again. He hadn’t faired so badly as he could have in prison as he had to be used to keep Cadet, or Katie as she was nicknamed, from going rogue like Rico had all those years ago. Apparently Cadet was two years younger than Private, so while he was about to turn eleven, she had just turned nine recently.  
Peter may have been in a cell for a long time, but his mind was still sharp as he kept to the shadows, hidden from security cameras and guards. Private made a make shift slingshot with a rubber band and used some pins that he had with him to take out the cameras.  
“Nice shot…”  
“Here…” Private handed the pack of pins and tacks to his father, along with a bag of rubber bands. “Use these until we get you a weapon.”  
Private had yet to put together his own gun, and while Peter was grateful to know he didn’t want to use it, he was still concerned about not being fully prepared. “What about the…”  
Private stopped him in midsentence with a glance. “If you want to use it and you don’t mind using tranquilizers, than fine. I need my hands free though.” Peter nodded slowly as Private pulled out the lunchbox. “Remember how to assemble this?”  
“Yes, but how’d you…”  
“Instinct… no other explanation really.” Private looked away as he handed the lunchbox to his father, who instantly started to open it and put together the gun and fill it up with tranquilizer darts. “It’s portable, durable, quick to build, and the width of the barrel allows me to use darts that are filled with poison, or as I prefer, tranquilizers. Green is tranquilizers, blue is a mild poison that will render them useless for the next forty-eight hours. Use those first please. Black is last.”  
“What’s black?”  
“My own poison that I call ‘A hole in one’. I’d rather the information of it dies with me if you please.” Peter was starting to feel scared of the young boy. He was so serious now, so solemn... why couldn’t he have been left alone and happy?  
“Are you always this happy when kidnapped?” Peter winced, that was an Ace line. ‘I thought you were gone!’ ‘Not on your life or his, besides, I’m just here to help, this is some father/son time, I’m not messing with that… think of it like a hunting trip, people do those right?’ ‘You’re impossible!’ ‘Nah, I’m a survivor, just like he is, and that’s what makes him… interesting… I guess. Anyway, Peter, keep your guard up and don’t worry. I’ll only take over should I need to.’  
Private noticed the internal conversation and internally groaned while Mr. Tux chuckled. “No, I’m afraid that I’m usually more pessimistic. Since Skipper is still able to contact me though, I’m calling it good and trusting my leader to keep his promise like he always does. Skipper has never broken a promise to me, and I trust him with my life.” The sincerity in his voice as well as the determination startled the older assassin as he realized that his boys had had a hard life without him and his wife to protect them. They had failed in their promise to protect them, but Skipper hadn’t failed in his it seemed.  
“Alright… I’ll trust you and follow your lead until Skipper and the others get here. I suppose then I should follow his lead, huh?”  
At this, Private smirked, “Only if you want to live. Personally, I’d like to live and get to know my family more than just some stories.”  
“Sounds like a plan then.” Ace cocked the gun, making sure it was ready. The safety was on it so he wouldn’t accidently fire, and it came with a built in silencer so that the gun wouldn’t give away their position.  
The two made their way down the hallway until they heard the sound of someone sniffling, and someone trying to comfort them. Private peeked into the cell and saw that Dr. Blowhole was in his nicer mindset and was trying to wrap up some of the wounds on a young girl that he recognized to be Katie, or as he knew now, Cadet!  
Private opened the cell, shocking both of them further into the corner, Blowhole trying to stand in front of the child as though defending her. Peter walked in behind Private, earning a worried and ashamed look from Blowhole. “Can you just kill me already? You obviously have the means to do it.”  
“And what exactly would I tell Amos and Nigel about that, huh?” Peter asked as Cadet recognized their rescuers and ran to hug her brother and father.  
“Mr. Tux! Daddy!”  
Private grimaced at this and ruffled the child’s hair. “Hello there, kiddo. Ready ta leave this dump and have an adventure?” Cadet giggled and nodded in response while Dr. Blowhole just sat down on the ground. Private wasn’t amused. “Ya know, my Skippah always says never swim alone, Doc. To translate that into plain English though, it means never leave a man behind.”  
“Make an exception. I’m a prisoner in my own body and sometimes even my own mind.”  
Private looked at him and then tapped his communicator. “Kowalski, I could use a hand here.” Blowhole looked up in surprise, how did this kid know Kowalski?  
“Right here, what’s the need, Private?”  
“How do I get your uncle to be separated from the virus system he’s attached to?”  
“I’m afraid the only thing I can think of at the moment would be to download his entire mind into a thumb drive and try to build him a new form that is completely locked away from any enemy devices, but that would require a thumb drive larger than anything anyone’s ever made.”  
“What if I tried to download him to my phone and email him over to the main computer in the lab?” Blowhole looked at him like he was stupid while Peter was just chuckling. Kowalski on the other hand was actually thinking about it.  
“Private… is Dr. Blowhole actually there in front of you, and sane at the moment?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright then, send him through the system if you can, but then you’ll have to dispose of the body… gah! I can’t believe I just said that!”  
Private grimaced. “I’ll handle it, don’t over think it. Talk to you later.” Kowalski had never had to deal with that before, so it was understandable that he’d be annoyed with himself for saying something along those lines.  
“We’ll be there in another twenty, so hang in there, and don’t do anything stupid without us.”  
“… so I have to wait to do anything stupid? Is that what I heard?” Private chuckled.  
“… yes… because I don’t know if you remember this, but Skipper’s plans are not always the ones that make the most sense… they just work though… I really need to figure out why one of these days…”  
“Save it for a summer project after we’re done here, Kowalski.”  
“Right.”  
With that, Private ended the call and looked at Blowhole. He pulled a cord out of his backpack, and the phone that he had Kowalski upgrade. “Time to say goodbye, Doctor.” Blowhole was skeptical and tried to back away from the boy, though he had already asked to be killed. Private quickly hooked the man up to his phone via the robotic side of his head having USB ports. The other half of the cord was hooked up to his phone. He initiated the download onto his phone and made sure that it was automatically being sent to his scientist brother’s secret email account that only the four knew of. After five minutes, the process was done and the body was nothing more than a husk, just as Peter had said. “Now, as for the body, I’d say we just leave it the way it is. It can’t do anything without him in it, can it?”  
Peter took a look and removed a few wires that were connected to the cerebellum, the nervous system, and the spinal cord. “Just to be safe.” He muttered.   
Cadet was just confused. “What did you do to Dr. Blowhole?”  
“I just sent him to my brother’s email account and later we’ll help to build him a new body or something so that he doesn’t have to stay here anymore. He’s going to be fine.” Private said with a smirk. “So, you’re real name is Cadet?”  
Cadet blushed. “Don’t laugh!” She looked up at him, expecting to see him laughing. Private was merely smiling while shaking his head.  
“That would be quite rude of me to laugh since my name is really Private.”  
Cadet’s eyes widened at this. “Private, as in… you’re my brother?”  
“Yes, yes I am, and we’re going to go rescue mum and all of us are going to meet our older brothers and get out of here. How does that sound?”  
Cadet’s sapphire blue eyes couldn’t get any bigger as she looked up at the boy who was slightly taller than her. “Really! YES!” She hugged her older brother as he gently hugged her back, wondering if this was what his older brothers felt like when they were trying to take care of him.   
Peter was still staring at the body of Dr. Blowhole, wondering if there could have been something that he could have done to save him and prevent this whole mess from happening. “Dad…” Peter turned towards his children. “We need to find Mum, and wait for the others to pick us up… these things usually work out in the end… I promise you, he’ll be fine…” Private grimaced as he tried to reassure his parent. Peter smirked and nodded. Seeing this made Private feel relieved and happy. He tilted his head and gave a smile, unaware of the effect happening around him.  
Cadet’s eyes widened in awe at the cuteness her brother seemed to possess when he did this, including the weird little rainbow that appeared over his head. Peter just started laughing at it, being immune to the superficial effects of the Hyper Cute. “Heh, alright, turn down the hyper cute, kiddo. These guys all wear shades that make them immune to mine, but goodness knows what yours will do if we actually have time to test it out.”  
Private froze, blinked, and looked at his father in shock. “I can still do a hyper cute? You know what a hyper cute is? Wait… you can do a hyper cute?”  
“I got hit with a cute ray when I was your age. I know what a Hyper cute is.” Peter smirked as they made their way out of the cell, leaving the body that had once been Dr. Blowhole behind.  
As they continued down the corridor, they heard a soft humming. Private stopped to listen to it. It sounded… vaguely familiar… as though… he should know it, but at the same time, he didn’t. Peter grinned and tugged on the boy a little to get him to keep moving. Private nodded and kept moving. The next cell was a little trickier to unlock, but it was still doable. Private peeked his head inside and saw that a woman with greying black hair was humming the lullaby like tune while meditating. Private would normally never disturb someone while in meditation, but he felt this was a good time to make an exception.  
“Um, excuse me?” The woman opened her eyes and looked at the young boy in the doorway. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but… um… would you like to escape?”  
Peter just started laughing at his son’s silly question while Mariam raised an eyebrow. “I got nothing better to do. Is Peter there laughing?”  
Private blushed and nodded. “Yes… this isn’t usually my job… usually I’m sent in to kill, not rescue…” The poor boy mumbled.  
Mariam walked up to him and ruffled his hair. “It’s fine. Peter probably needed the laugh anyway.” She leaned down and looked the boy in the eyes, noting the concern, determination, and slight fear that lingered, but a trait that showed he was a survivor showed more than anything. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m…” Private gulped, worried that this woman wouldn’t believe him if he answered truthfully.  
“Mary, this is Private. Skipper and the others are bringing a… a ship?”  
Private nodded numbly. Mariam was still staring at him, as though she was evaluating him. He had only heard of her, but to actually meet his parents, finding them both alive… it was almost too much for the boy. Thankfully, Mr. Tux jolted him out of his thoughts. ‘You can faint when we’re safe. Remember the mission, keep them safe until Skipper shows up. These are you’re orders.’ ‘Right… any ideas?’ ‘Rico?’ ‘I’ll try.’ Private checked his watch. “We need to get moving. Skipper and the others should be here any minute now. We need to get out of here and close to the edge of the island.”  
Mariam nodded as she stood up, she was now serious and smiled at her husband and daughter. “Well then, let’s go see the others. I want to see my baby boys all together, and I want them to meet their little sister.” Then she looked at Private with a dangerous grin that made reminded him of Skipper when Kowalski had just told him some bad odds. “Lead us out of here, Private. I’ll carry Cadet and Peter can watch our backs.”  
Private nodded and he tapped his communicator. “Rico, fastest way out of the prison area?”  
“End of hall, idden passage eading to beach.”  
“Hidden on our end?”  
“Nope.”  
“Great, thanks. ETA?”  
“oo inutes.”  
“Right. Meet ya on the beach.” Private grinned as Mariam picked up her daughter and held her piggyback while Ace readied the gun. The two adults nodded to the boy and they all started off at a run through the shadows.  
Private’s eyes were still keen to finding what no one typically notices, and he took advantage of this to the fullest. First though, he had to stop at a cell that was also occupied. Mariam and Peter were somewhat confused as to why he stopped until he pointed at the figure in the cell. It was a tall man with white hair in a crazy fashion with a crazy look in his eye and he seemed to be… knitting a doily… he was knitting a doily of all things…!  
Mariam frowned and indicated for Private to unlock the cell. He did so hesitantly, but the man looked up with expectation before the crazy look smoothed out to one of calmness. “Oh, hello? Mariam, Peter, nice to see you two are still alive. Who are these two? I wasn’t aware of you two wanting to bring children into this sort of thing again. Took you long enough by the way. Everyone said you both were dead by the way, complete poppycock really.” He still sounded a little crazy.  
Both adults pursed their lips at the man’s rambling. “Nigel Tux, shut up and get out of the cell so we can leave this cursed island.” Mariam groaned as she used a hand to pull her older brother out of the cell while her other hand was keeping hold of her daughter. She was obviously not in the mood to deal with her brother’s eccentrics.  
“No need to get snippety, Mary. Who are the kids though?”  
Private rolled his eyes, deciding he’d figure out what the heck his uncle was doing there later. “At the moment, I’m going to flat out say I’m Mr. Tux, and if I have to pull any more rescues, I’m going to make sure that I have my full team with me… scratch that, next time I go to the aquarium, I’m bringing the team with me. Honestly, a field trip… of all the times to get kidnapped, I have to get kidnapped on a field trip.” Private grumbled as he grabbed his gun from his father, shot some of the oncoming security and led the group to the stairs that led to the beach’s secret passageway that Rico had described.  
It was at this point that the alarms had sounded. Apparently, they knew that their prisoners were escaping now. Private rolled his eyes. “Slow alarms…” Nigel commented as he dug into a bush and handed a fancy gun to Peter. “Think you can handle one of these?” Peter looked at it with a sick feeling in his stomach. He quickly swallowed it as shots started going overhead and he fired back, never missing a shot. “Guess that answers that question…” Nigel smirked as he pulled out his own weapon. The boys all held their weapons as they made their way through the jungle to the beach, which wasn’t that far away.   
Private glared at his uncle once they were under the cover of the bushes and trees at the end of the beach. “Why were you locked in there, and why were there weapons stashed out here?” The boy hissed.  
“A little late to the party aren’t you? Don’t worry we saved you a seat.” Nigel rolled his eyes as he shot a few spotters. He noticed that his nephew was still giving him a death glare. “I was going to rescue them. I had a whole set of supplies set up so I could do it too. You just did your plan before mine could come into effect.”  
“… how long were you in there…”  
“… five months, why?” Private groaned. “What? That’s standard time! By next month they’d have forgotten me completely!”  
“Maybe by next month you’d be dead, Uncle Nigel.” Private muttered as he saw a ship coming their way. He tapped his communicator and gave warning. “Shooters up high and following us, Skipper. If that thing has a shield, you had better put it up.”  
“On it.” Private squinted as a shield visibly came up on the flying ship. Private smiled. “Are all passengers ready to go?”  
“I’ve got two parents, a child, and an insane uncle ready to board with me.” Private grimaced.  
He could hear Skipper groan on the other end. “So that’s where the mad man went. Ugh, fine. We’ll give you guys cover, but be warned, only your teacher is a good shot on this darn barge.”  
“Right, I’ll keep up from down here as well while you get everyone onboard.”  
“Don’t get killed. That’s an order!”  
“That goes double for you, sir.” Private was half surprised that Tux wasn’t taking over. ‘I can’t. You don’t have the bowtie on you.’ Private’s eyes widened as he realized the truth in this. He had left the bow in his bag back at the dorm. While he had the ability to communicate with Mr. Tux, he did not possess the ability to turn into him! He shook his head and figured that it didn’t matter. He had a job to do and his priority was to get his family to safety now, with or without being able to turn into Tux.  
Private and Peter kept cover on the girls as they made their way to the ship, with Nigel close behind. The Amarillo Kid was firing from the ship along with Skipper and Classified. Rico was helping pull his sister and mother onto the ship while Kowalski and Eva kept the defenses up. Short Fuse and Corporal had grabbed bazookas and were shooting them at the buildings, hoping to at least disrupt what was going on in there.  
Private grunted as he felt himself get clipped, but he paid no heed to it as he just fired shots, hitting his targets each time. Nigel made it up next, followed reluctantly by Peter. Private was the last to climb up the ladder and onto the ship, getting another bullet wound as he made his way up. “Lieutenant, get us out of here!” He shouted over the gunfire as he made his way over to where the others were shooting and started firing once more. He noticed Skipper’s gaze harden after he gave the younger a quick glance. Private knew that Skipper had noticed he had been shot. He was currently too busy dealing with the adrenaline rush as usual to care. He knew he had been clipped on his shoulder, but he was too busy to know where the other bullet had struck.  
Kowalski had the boat going on overtime as he made the ship fly away from the island. It wasn’t until Private had stopped firing that the others knew they were safe from bullets. Private felt himself getting tired as he slumped down, his mind now racing to where he had been shot. He gave a hallow chuckle as a hand went near his heart. It had barely missed it apparently. Sound was failing him as he started to fall unconscious, Skipper trying to shake him and keep him awake. Rico was gripping his hand, hoping to keep him stable while calling out for someone, probably Kowalski… he had never seen his brothers look so scared before… it was just a bullet wound, right?... oh, right… bullet wounds aren’t normal… least… not for normal children…


	43. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, one more after this... do you feel da feels?

Private awoke to find himself in his usual room in the Arctic Force hospital, much to his chagrin. He sat himself up and did a self-examination. He had stitches on his chest and his shoulder where he had been clipped. His bruises were showing, and had probably been seen by his brothers, as well as his scars. He looked around the room and noticed Skipper was sleeping in a chair next to him, Rico sleeping near the door as though he was supposed to prevent anyone from coming in, and Kowalski sleeping in a doctor’s chair with his pencil still in his hands. He had apparently been writing something. Private couldn’t help but give a small grimace as sleep over took him again. His brothers would always be there for him, no matter what.  
When Private awoke once more, only Kowalski was in the room, and he seemed to be looking over something on his computer while Private was hooked up to what seemed like half a dozen machines. Private tried to concentrate, but all he managed to do was rouse Mr. Tux. ‘Ugh’  
‘You okay?’  
‘You’re the one with the bullet holes in him. I’m just like this because you’re talking to me with all those chemicals and pain killers in you. Nice shooting by the way, you barely flinched. And don’t worry, I saw that you were only clipping their shoulders and limbs to make them useless. You managed a rescue without killing, good job!’  
‘Thanks… did you remain conscious for me?’  
‘No bowtie, remember? I’ve been out of it as long as you have.’  
‘Crikey, the others must have been worried sick!’  
‘Well, one of them is here, so you talk to the nerd, while I get some more rest.’  
‘Don’t call my brother a nerd, you…’ Private stopped as he tried to think of something to say.  
‘Can’t think of anything because you know I’m a part of you, huh? A small part, but I’m large enough for you to realize that insulting yourself is what happens when you insult me.’  
‘… shut up and go to sleep.’  
‘will do, by the way, good leadership skills.’  
‘… thanks…’  
Private let out a small cough as he tried to sit up, only to find Kowalski, who he had been sure was on the other side of the room only moments ago, pushing him gently back onto the bed. The tall scientific mind was crying a little as a soft smile shown his concern on his features. “You need to rest, Private. You did good.” Kowalski’s kind smile eased a bit of the stress, but Private still felt worried as he looked around for the others as well. Kowalski chuckled. ‘He’s just like a baby again... hehe.’ Kowalski softly rubbed his brother’s black hair soothingly. “Easy, Private. Skipper finally passed out from exhaustion and Rico went to place him in his bunk in the HQ. They’ll be back when Skipper’s gotten enough rest.” Kowalski had dark rings under his own eyes to signify that he hadn’t been sleeping either. “You know how he gets when one of us gets hurt.”  
Private raised a hand weakly to point this out as he tried to speak. “Kowalski… you’re… tired too…”  
“Maybe a little, but I’m more relieved that you’re okay.” Kowalski sighed with relief as he glanced worriedly at the stitches on the younger boy’s chest. “That bullet nearly killed you, Private. You’re lucky that it missed you’re heart, and that you’re young. You’ll heal… that, and being the boy you are, you have an insane natural healing ability.” Kowalski chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.  
Private’s eye lids fluttered slightly as sleep threatened to take him again. “H…how long… was…”  
“It’s been two months, Private. Summer’s nearly over, and you’re birthday’s nearly here again.” Kowalski gave a weak chuckle as a few tears fell from his electric blue eyes. ‘He’s going to be alright, heh, our little brother’s going to be alright!’  
“…m… sorry…”  
“Nothing to be sorry for, Private. Everything’s going to be better now, you’ll see. Once we get you home, everything’s going to be better.” Private smiled weakly as he fell asleep once more, confident in his brother’s assessment of the situation. Kowalski was rarely wrong in his eyes.  
When Private awoke once more, he smirked to find Kowalski was asleep at the desk and Rico was smirking while shaking his head at the taller boy. Private tried to sit up, but another hand had pushed him down. He looked to his right to find a very concerned Skipper that had a painful look on his features. It was as though he was blaming himself for the pain his little brother was in currently.  
“H… hey, Skipper… everything… alright?” Private asked with a weak smile on his face.  
Skipper wiped away a few tears and nodded. “Yeah, Private. Everything’s working out fine. Kowalski says you’ll be able to come home soon. We’ve cleaned up the HQ and Mom and Dad are going to open a clinic again. Heh, and we won’t have to worry about Director Brine ever again.”  
“We won’t?” Private was pretty confused about that. He was sure that Brine would come after them, especially him. Why wouldn’t he…  
“Yep, I won’t give you the details, but uh… well let’s just say I took care of him after we made sure you were going to be fine.”  
Private was too tired to think much on that as he drifted to sleep, content that his captain had told him everything would be fine. Skipper always did what was best for the team, and for the family. Kowalski always knew how to fix everyone and help them. Rico would always be there to defend and protect them. Private trusted his brothers, and they trusted him. They were brothers after all.


	44. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one. HAPPY ENDINGS! YAAAA

Private smirked as he packed up the last of his bags from the HQ that had become their home. Sure, mail was delivered to the clinic, and all important information led to there, but the Andrews family lived quite comfortably in the underground HQ that allowed them safety and access to almost the entire New York underground without touching the sewers somehow. Both Dr. Andrews were surprised to find that their neighbors were so happy to have them back that the lot of them worked together to get the clinic built within the single summer that they had been returned. By the time the boys were signing up for their classes, they were ready to start their practice again. Cadet was to be home schooled for the first year just so she could get used to how things in a normal home environment would work before placing her in school.   
Private still had bandages over his chest, but his shoulder had healed up nicely. He had been doing physical therapy that had been normal by everyone’s standards, much to Classified’s surprise, and was able to keep up with the Amarillo Kid on a run around the city before needing to rest. He wasn’t up to his usual standards, but according to Kowalski’s analysis, he was at normal health standards for any other fifth grade boy. He wouldn’t be able to take off the bandages, do combat practice, or any other things he’d do in gym other than basics for another month, but Rockgut knew this and was willing to help him out. The story that the group had for Private’s injury was that he had gotten shot in the kidnapping, and his brothers had taken him to the hospital as soon as they had managed to save him. The story for the parents and other sibling was that Mariam had been pregnant when she and her husband had been kidnapped, and the lot had been held captive by drug cartels in southern Africa and used as personal doctors. It was a convincing enough story, much to Kowalski’s disbelief, and they had been rescued by agents, just to appease Classified’s ego.  
The boys unpacked as they usually did in their room, all four smiling like they had won the lottery, not that the four of them would ever need to worry about money anymore. Skipper had the money he saved from his missions as a spy, Kowalski had his patents and inventions, Rico had the money he saved from being a matador, and Private had money from being both a world renowned professional golfer and a hitman. The four of them had laughed when they had realized that they would never need to worry about that ever again. They could go into retirement where no one could find them and they’d never need to worry, but they all agreed that the four of them would be bored to tears if they did that. A good portion of the money the four had earned was sent to charities across the world while the rest of it was sent to savings for college and equipment. Skipper had gotten it into his head that after college the four of them could go into business for themselves as an elite team. “We are the elitist of the elite after all.” He pointed out with a grin, to which Kowalski just groaned and muttered something about the world being crazy and odds being against them, but he did so with a smile.  
After unpacking in their dorm room, the boys were walking around school grounds, waiting for their parents to show up and take them home until school actually started next week, and talking to their friends and neighbors in the dorms.  
“So what did you guys do this summer?” Maurice asked as he cleaned up some ice cream off of Mort’s face. Mort giggled like a little boy in a candy shop. Julian was pretending to not care what had happened over the summer while drinking a mango smoothie, one of his favorite drinks.  
The boys looked to each other and smirked. Skipper had revealed to them that while the “Lemurs” weren’t the brightest in the bunch, they were able to tell them the truth and they would be the only ones in school to believe them… other than Hans and the members of the North Wind.  
“Nothing much. Just saved the world from maniacs as well as our family.” Skipper shrugged and then put a hand to his chin as though he had to think about it. “Let’s see, what else did we do… OH, we found out who killed Kowalski’s original parents and burnt down our home…” Julian was even listening now.  
“It was a madman who went out to try and destroy our very lives because he was jealous of our parents and their accomplishments.” Kowalski shrugged, hoping that he wasn’t showing his bitterness for never getting to actually know his parents.  
“Least you aren’t a science experiment.” Rico pointed out. His voice had been cleared up while Private was in the hospital, thanks to the combined efforts of Kowalski, Eva, and the two Dr. Andrews. He now sounded somewhat like Skipper and Kowalski combined but with a Hispanic accent due to living in Spain for so long. This made all three “Lemur” boys look at him with shock and surprise.  
“Did he just…”  
“Did he say he is a science-y experiment?” Julian looked at the muscular boy with confusion more plainly on his face than usual.  
Private then piped up. “I got a bullet wound from when we were escaping the base!” He slid his shirt shoulder down a little to show off part of the bandage. The four penguin boys chuckled nervously. It was a good enough distraction from Rico being an experiment though.  
Kowalski then noticed something worrisome. Hans was coming towards them with a determined look on his face. “Uh, Skipper, Hans alert.”  
Skipper turned towards the Dane and looked him square in the face as he stopped in front of him. “Hans.”  
“Skipper.” Hans took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself on what to say to the American “Penguin” boy. He held out a hand for the boy to shake. “You kept your promise.”  
Skipper smirked, knowing which promise the Dane meant. “Have you ever known me to go back on my word?” Skipper shook the boy’s hand with a firm grip. He was happy for him. Hans was now allowed to go back home this meant.  
Much to his surprise, Hans then pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” He had started to sob with joy. When the holidays came, he would be allowed to go home. Kowalski and Rico were slightly confused, but they let it be as Skipper rolled his eyes and patted the poor boy’s back.  
“Jeez, Hans, get a grip, man! You’re sobbing all over me in front of not only my men, but Julian and his crazy crew as well!” With a slight sniffle, Hans pulled himself away from Skipper and grimaced.  
“My apologies. I just… thank you…”  
“Yeah, well you are welcome. Just don’t expect me to visit. I’m still banned from there I bet, and I’m fine with that.” Skipper grimaced as he wiped his shoulders as though to get rid of the tears. He was happy for the boy though.  
A honk from a car horn caught the attention of the group. They turned to see a man with dark black hair that was peppered with bits of gray in it and fierce brown eyes staring at them with a cute factor that was strangely unnatural. “Hey boys, time to go. You all settled in?” He asked while leaning in his beat up looking old minivan.  
“Coming, Dad!” Skipper called as the boys started towards the car. He called back to the stunned group of four over his shoulder. “Gotta go, dad’s taking us to the aquarium so Kowalski can install the new guide over there.” Kowalski and Skipper had both decided to let Dr. Philip Blowhole’s main wish to be a marine biologist come true by allowing him to be in the Aquarium’s system to watch over the animals in there. Skipper also had a connection to him on his new watch thanks to Kowalski so that he could also get advice and information from him whenever he needed. While Skipper wasn’t ready to call Blowhole his father or anything like that, he did want to be able to talk to him and learn more about him, and this was as good as he was ever going to get.  
“Eh, that’s…” Julian was so confused. Skipper had never taken to calling anyone his parent in all five years that he had been in the academy, six now.  
“That’s our dad. We might have had to save him and our mother, as well as our sister from some mad men that had also decided to try and kidnap Private at the end of the school year last year.” Kowalski grinned as Skipper explained everything. Julian and the other’s jaws dropped. Hans just looked like someone had slapped him with a salmon.  
“Hurry up, boys! Your mother made some of her Choco-blaster cookies, and Cadet might just eat them all if we don’t hurry after the Aquarium!” He laughed as the three elder boys, remembering how good those cookies were, started climbing over each other to get into the van. Private just chuckled as he also climbed in.  
Though their story might not have started out the best, Private couldn’t help but think that through all the struggle and strife, all trouble and trials given in his young life, he was quite happy with his life as it currently was, and he was only eleven years old! Through everything that had gone against them, Skipper had been right about one thing for the boys; they were alright, and they were strongest together… no matter how weird things got for them. They were the penguins, and they were brothers. Nothing was going to change that, no matter how hard it tried… and no matter the odds, much to Kowalski’s amusement and slight annoyance.


End file.
